Bey Blade F Challenging
by Hikari Balkov
Summary: Su nombre es Shiva...¿Shiva? ¿qué quieres decir?...y aún cuando te fuiste, ese sentimiento nunca cambio, aunque a decir verdad siempre te odie, pero más odie lo que paso depués...ACTUALIZADO xDDD Chapter. 10...
1. Kai Vuelve

Alo kinder nOn!!!!!

Bien primero debo decir que soy nueva y que este es mi primer fic oka?

De acuerdo también les aviso que es Y-A-O-I lo "yeron, bien otra cosa déjenme sus reviews TT-TT porfas siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Aclaraciones:**

'' "Sueños

Pensamientos

- -Diálogos

**Notas:** Este es un fic extra yaoi los personajes se los pedí prestados al viejito Aoki (**Kai:** traducción, nos rapto ¬¬) como sea, la historia se basa cuando el primer campeonato mundial de Bey Blade, de los Blade Breakers, termina y Kai se queda a vivir en la abadía y el se queda con los Demolitions Boys para hacerles 'compañía' por un tiempo hasta que regrese a Japón, y creo que eso es............................todo (**K/Y:** mmm ¬¬) que quieren que haga ...............lean si quieren saber !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Advertencias:** Fic Yaoi, relación hombre/hombre, ya saben amor, sexo, lagrimas, sexo, sangre, sexo, mis estupidas interrupciones y...ya dije la palabra sexo? (**K/Y:** como 4 veces - -u) mmm ¬¬ .........

**Pareja:** Kai/Yuriy - -u

**Autora:** Hikari Balkov

**Titulo:** Vacaciones en Rusia

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Vacaciones en Rusia.**

**Capitulo 1: "Kai vuelve"**

**Autora: Hikari Balkov**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El torneo ha terminado y los actuales campeones ahora, los Blade Breakers, se han dispersado. Max volvió con sus padres y los All Starz a Estados Unidos, Norteamérica. Rei regreso con los Withe Tigers a China. Takao y Kyo volvieron a Japón y Kai...bueno el decidió quedarse en Rusia un tiempo más; a pesar de todos los ruegos de sus compañeros para que se fuera con ellos a Japón, pero él, como siempre, simplemente, los ignoro y volvió a la abadía tan solo para poner en practica algo que había dejado en el pasado y para fastidiar un poco a los Demolitions.

'... Yuriy...Yuriy...'

'...Que...quien eres...quien eres...'

'...Yuriy...Yuriy...'

- ...Quien eres, quien... -. Decía el líder de los Demolitions Boys entre sueños. Luego abrió lentamente los ojos y...

- ¿Quién eres? -. Pestañeo un poco y luego...

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! -. Yuriy despertó y le pego un puñetazo en la cara a Bryan.

- Auch...eso si me dolió... -. Dijo Bryan sobándose la cabeza por el golpe - ahora entiendo por que Boris te eligió como el líder...golpeas muy fuerte... -.

- Y tú tienes la cabeza muy dura -. Le dijo Yuriy muy furioso mientras se sostenía la mano - bien, te lo mereces por entrar a hurtadillas a mi habitación...u.ú...

- ¬¬ Que yo recuerde, ambos compartimos esta habitación... -.

- Hmf... -. Respingo enojado.

- Nichevo (1), chto s toboi? (2), que era lo que estaba soñando la bella durmiente para que me golpearas tan fuerte ¬¬ -.

- No me acuerdo...solo se que había una sombra y todo estaba cubierto por la nieve...luego me despertaste tu, con esa gran y dura cabeza que llevas sobre los hombros, no se como no se te cae de lo pesada que es, si un gran globo de aire recubierto de plomo ¬¬ -.

-...- -u Si, si, como digas...pero Boris me dijo que te llamara para que te levantaras, tiene algo importante que decirnos...así que vístete y vámonos...nos espera en su oficina... -. Su tono era serio. Yuriy asintió y se fueron.

- ¿Disculpe, podemos pasar? -. Le pregunto el ruso albino a un guardia.

- Lo siento pero el señor Boris no se encuentra ahora, salió hace un momento y no se a que hora regrese -. Les respondió fríamente.

- Hmf...vaya, ese viejo cada día esta más loco, primero me hace madrugar y luego me pone de tu niñera y ahora esto... -. Decía aún molesto el joven de cabello lavanda.

- Vamos, ya olvida eso y concéntrate en la batalla -. Le replicaba Yuriy.

- Jarashó (3), veo que no somos los únicos a los que Boris mando a llamar... -. Dijo detrás de una columna un pequeño.

- Ah, solo es Ian...que quieres, solo vienes a fastidiarnos -.

- Oh, izviniet (4), Bryan...lamento haber entrado en un mal momento... -. Se burlaba el menor.

- Sabes que si sigues de bufón soy capaz de pisarte enano... -. Le amenazó hecho un diablo mientras se daba vuelta lentamente.

- Ya, ya, déjalo Bryan, solo es un niño...nñU -. Decía Yuriy algo nervioso mientras que se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. No era muy conveniente molestar a Bryan cuando estaba de malas.

- Mmm...de acuerdo, pero solo por que tú me lo dices...u.ú... -. Le dijo más calmado al lado de un asustado Yuriy.

- Y bien Ian, los encontraste... -. Spencer aparece.

- Ah, dobroye utro (5) Spencer -. Le saludo el pelirrojo.

- Priviet (6), así que Boris también les mando llamar, pero no esta...el guardia que esta custodiando en la entrada me dijo que regresara mas o menos a las tres de la tarde...por mientras podemos hacer lo que queramos...

- Y... -.

- Menos amotinarnos, Bryan -. Le interrumpió Spencer.

- Nunca me puedo divertir...TT-TT... -. Yuriy sonríe ante la reacción.

- Pero que haremos hasta entonces, bey batallar entre nosotros...eso es muy aburrido...

- Yo no se ustedes pero mejor aprovecho, y me voy a divertir un poco afuera -. Dijo Spencer a Ian.

- Yo te sigo -.

Luego ambos se fueron dejando en total silencio a Bryan y Yuriy.

- Y bien... -.

- ¿Y bien que? ¬¬ -.

- Hey estoy aburrido, y tu que vas a hacer -.

- Que te importa... -. Bryan se va.

- Amargado ¬¬... -.

Cuando todos se fueron, a quien sabe donde, dejando solo a Yuriy este se dispuso mejor a dormir que era lo único que quería ahora puesto que no pudo hacerlo en toda la noche por los fuertes ronquidos de Bryan...

- Yeb (7)...le dije que no debía comer lechuga con esas hamburguesas ! Auhhhh...que sueño tengo...mejor me duermo... -. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quedo profundamente dormido.

'... Yuriy...Yuriy...'

'...Que...quien eres...quien eres...'

'...Yuriy...Yuriy...aquí estoy...aquí...'

'...Pero no logro verte...dime quien eres...por que me llamas...'

'...Yuriy...recuerda...recuerda...'

'...Que...que recuerde que...no te vayas...dímelo...'

- ...Ah...ah...dime...quien, quien eres...dime... -. Murmuraba nuevamente Yuriy, que seguía atrapado en ese enigmático sueño. Cuando sonó el despertador y se levanto de golpe, sudando - otra vez ese sueño...que raro, esa persona...esa persona...es...ella es... -. El despertador sigue sonando y el ruso pelirrojo se da cuenta lo mira y se espanta, luego sale corriendo haciendo caer a más de un guardia, que no vio, por ir tan rápido.

En tanto en la oficina de Boris, este ya había vuelto y solo se encontraban 3 de los integrantes del equipo ahí...

- Donde esta ese Yuriy, más le vale venir ahora mismo o le va a ir muy mal... -. Murmuraba muy molesto Boris.

- Vamos Yuriy...-. Pensaba Bryan – eh, señor yo creo que debe estar haciendo algo importante, sino no se tardaría demasiado ¿No cree? -. Le dijo nervioso el joven.

- Mmm, bien pero si no aparece en cinco minutos lo voy a castigar...y como nunca... -.

- En la que te metiste Yuriy... -. Ian se divertía.

- Deja de burlarte enano... -. Le regaño Bryan – ah, señor, por que mejor no voy a buscarlo...a de tener un problema para no poder venir... -.

(Boris lo mira de reojo interesado por la preocupación del chico). - Bien como quieras...pero más te vale encontrarlo, o el castigo será doble...entendido... -.

- Da (8)... -. Respondió firme y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta y salir.

"PUM"

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Bryan sobre Yuriy, cuando se despertaron.

- Bryan, Yuriy, que hacen...arriba -. Les ordeno un furioso Boris Balkov.

- Si señor -. Le respondieron al unísono al mismo tiempo en que se paraban.

- Bien, ahora que están todos aquí, debo informarles sobre lo ocurrido en el sabrán ya no somos los propietarios del titulo y por ello ahora más que nunca debemos entrenar hasta el hartazgo y como idea del señor Voltair el a decidido que Kai se quedara, a pesar de que él y sus compañeritos nos hayan derrotado, aún nos es útil... -. Un silencio invade la habitación.

- C-como dijo-. Tartamudeo Yuriy.

- Así es Kai volverá, por tiempo indefinido... -.

- Volverá...kak (9)...pochemu (10)... -.

- Bien lo único que les pido es que traten de asociarlo más, el tendrá el mismo riguroso entrenamiento que todos ustedes...y ahora con su permiso... -. Boris se va. Nuevamente el silencio.

Nunca se lo habría imaginado, Kai, él, la persona que los abandono para unirse a esos mocosos que los derrotaron y les quitaron sus ideales, todo. Yuriy más que nadie lo odiaba por haber dejado de lado el lugar donde era su hogar, donde comenzó su vida, donde él lo conoció. Al principio, cuando eran niños, y lo conoció no supo en ese momento que había pasado, todo era nada ahora que había visto a Kai no dejaba de pensar en él. Le gustaba y eso era lo único que importaba, al menos para él lo era, lo seguía a todas partes. Bey batallaban juntos...a veces peleaban, de vez en cuando con riñas que terminaban en algo serio, pero podían resolverlo. Kai también gustaba de él pero no lo sabía, aún así ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, ser más unidos y más que nada cada uno guardando ese secreto. Hasta que ese fatídico día llego...

Flash Back

...Un viento frío se colaba por la ventana y un niño pequeño seguía sentado sujetando sus piernas, temblorosas y húmedas, llenándose en llanto, estaba solo siendo acosado por las sombras que le pedían a gritos que fuera por él, para que no cometa lo que acabaría con ese fuerte lazo...

"...Que esperas, ve ahora...no te tortures más, ahoga el llanto...deja de sufrir, ve y busca lo que es tuyo, no temas...se aleja, ya no volverá, nunca más lo hará...te has quedado solo, otra vez...siempre solo, en las sombras, serás como nosotros...ven a donde perteneces...regresa a la hermosa oscuridad...no...si...no quiero...si quieres...ya no...si, y más...no...adoras como el dolor te recorre...ya no más..."

Poco a poco salio de su trance y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a buscarlo, para evitar que suceda esa locura. Caminaba por el pasillo, de vez en cuando tropezando, pero no se detenía a pesar del frío. Con sus pobres y temblorosas piernas se sostenía de pie. Luego vio una inmensa luz al final del pasillo, esto lo obligo a salir corriendo para ver que era. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, era él, Kai, su amado Kai, estaba cubierto por una gran luz. Cuando todo acabo y salio de su escondite para ver mejor, antes de eso pudo llegar a ver una enorme ave negra que emergía del blade. Poco a poco y con paso lento se acercó y tomó al niño entre sus brazos para luego derramar una lágrima en el suave rostro del pequeño que ahora yacía inconsciente...

Cuando se recuperó y salió del hospital lo llevaron directo a su recamara, algunos de los médicos notaron que sus ondas cerebrales eran un caos y a su vez estas desaparecían, aparentemente había perdido la memoria...al entrar a la habitación, su alegría volvió al ver al niño recostado en la cama...

- Priviet, Kai...kak deila? (11)... -. El pequeño lo miro sin expresión en el rostro - Jarashó, estas muy cansado todavía, no me lo tienes que decir, da?... -. Aún no había respuesta solo la mirada de una persona sin alma - de acuerdo, que quieres para desayunar... -.

- ...Quien eres... -. Se oyó una casi inaudible voz proveniente de los labios de Kai - ...q-quien eres...te conozco... -.

- Kai, soy yo...Yuriy, vamos no tengo tiempos para tus juegos... -.

- ...Quien eres...Yuriy, no lo recuerdo...ne znayu (12)... -.

- Kak? Como que no...Kai mírame, soy yo... -. Le decía exasperado Yuriy mientras le sujetaba los hombros.

- ...Ne znayu...ne znayu... -. Voltea la mirada y ve por la ventana.

- Kai... -. Se le acerca y lo voltea para que lo vea.

- ...Quien eres...déjame en paz!...yo no te conozco... -. Le dijo Kai algo asustado pero más estaba enojado. Pronto los ojos de Yuriy se abren y hace una señal de negativa con su cabeza totalmente abrumado par luego salir corriendo de allí.

Tropezando más de una vez, no se dio cuenta que al salir así llego hasta la puerta de la oficina de Boris y de allí se podía escuchar como discutían...

...Señor no se que fue lo que paso...

...Boris se que me ocultas algo y lo voy a averiguar...

...Pero señor que tendría que ocultarle...

...Se ha estado corriendo la voz de que mi nieto, Kai, utilizó el Black Dranzer sin autorización...

...Así fue pero, el niño esta bien...

...No me importa Kai, solo quiero saber si el blade se encuentra era posible, el abuelo de Kai, preocupándose por un simple juguete y no por su propio nieto.../

...Descuide, el blade esta bien, pero Voltair esto no fue mi culpa...

...Oh, pero claro que lo fue, tu tienes la culpa de que ese chiquillo tomara el Black Dranzer, de que sirven las cámaras de vigilancia y las medidas de seguridad que les otorgué, si tan solo un niño se puede escabullir por ahí...

...Antes debo decirle que Kai puede sufrir amnesia después de esto...

...Qué?!...bien como sea pero que sigua el entrenamiento, con amnesia o sin ella...

...Está bien asumo toda responsabilidad en esto...

...Bien Boris pero si vuelve a suceder, considérate despedido de ahora en adelante...me retiro...

...Rápidamente Yuriy busca un escondite pero no le encuentra y el viejo Voltair lo ve, el niño se encuentra inmóvil sin a donde ir. Cuando Boris también sale y los ve...

- Quién es él Boris?... -.

- Él es Yuriy, es uno de los mejores alumnos que tenemos...si mal no recuerdo ha pasado mucho tiempo con Kai -.

- A sí... -. Se agacha un poco y lo mira lo que asusto mucho al pequeño pelirrojo - así que con Kai no?... -. Le toma la barbilla - se ve que es un cobarde Boris...en serio no me estarás mintiendo... -.

- Claro que no señor, además, yo lo estoy entrenando personalmente, junto con Kai -.

- Bien pero veo temor en sus ojos...mejor le quitas eso o será todo un fracasado... -.

- Descuide...Yuriy se convertirá en uno de los mejores -.

- Espero así sea...adiós pequeño Yuriy... -. Se despidió del niño observándolo nuevamente y luego se fue seguido de Boris.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, algo desanimado, no vio a Kai. Lo busco por todas partes, pero él no estaba se había ido y lo dejo, otra vez en la soledad...cuando se abrió camino entre las duras paredes del recinto logro ver una estela blanca, la que siempre usaba Kai, estaba tirada en la salida, lentamente la tomó y la apretó con fuerza con sus pequeños puños, cuando caía de rodillas al suelo apoyándose en el rugoso muro, que ahora se llenaban con sus lastimeras lagrimas unidas entre sollozos y susurros que eran consumidos en la oscuridad de un alma joven y ya sin esperanza...

Fin de Flash Back

...Nuevamente el dolor y el odio se reunieron en él obligándolo a salir de ahí ante las miradas cuestionadoras de los otros y más preocupada era la de Bryan, sabía bien que no volvería a ser lo mismo si él regresaba, le dolía, le dolía mucho ver así a Yuriy, pero que podía hacer él, nada, nada, solo esperar, esperar a que todo continué y que no allá más sufrimiento y llanto...

...Por mientras Yuriy se encerró en una densa niebla en sus pensamientos que le hacían divagar entre fantasmas y sombras que lo acosaban cuando niño, llevándolo a un mundo de sueños del cual nunca puede escapar...nunca...nunca si no estas tu...

...Yuriy...Yuriy...recuerda...recuerda Yuriy...

Una voz suave se oía detrás de la puerta metálica...en tanto el joven pelirrojo dormía junto con la tranquilidad de su débil respirar sumido en un profundo sueño...

...Yuriy...Yuriy...

-- Continúa...--

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ejejeje suspenso XD...llego Kai, que les hará a los pobres Demolitions ya verán mwajajajajaja...XD...bien hasta aquí llego yo...dejen sus hermosos reviews porfas 0

**Kai:** y todavía sigue con lo mismo u.u

**Hikari:** deja de molestar o como dice mi brother, deja de joder !!!!!!!!!!

**Yuriy:** basta dejen de pelear, Kai se más amable de acuerdo n.n

**Kai:** bien, solo por que esta loca me da de comer

**Hikari:** !!!!!!!!!!!

**Yuriy:** jeje n.n, bien ahora las traducciones

**:Traducciones:**

1- Nichevo: está bien, de acuerdo, etc.

2- Chto s toboi?: Que te pasa?

3- Horosho: bien

4- Izviniet: discúlpeme

5- Dobroye utro: buenos días

6- Priviet: hola

7-Yeb: maldición (o como dicen acá en Argentina mierda **K/Y:** - -U)

8- Da: si

9- Kak:como

10- Pochemu: porque

11- Kak deila?: como estas?

12- Ne znayu: no se

Bueno, bueno esta historia aunque no me la pidieron xD... oka me clamo ¬¬U...

:::::::::::: -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- ::::::::::::

**Dedicada a mi 'Espiritu del viento'**

"**El amor es algo que solo ocurre una vez en la vida"**

**Zei mi amor espero disfrutes el fic n.n **

:::::::::::: -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- ::::::::::::

Cualquier cosa solo dejen un review o

Do svidaniye drugs!!!!!!!!!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Un simple comienzo

Alo kinder nOn!!!!!

**Aclaraciones: **

" "Sueños

' ' Pensamientos

- -Diálogos

**Notas:** Este es un fic extra yaoi los personajes se los pedí prestados al viejito Aoki (**Kai:** traducción, nos rapto ¬¬) como sea, la historia se basa cuando el primer campeonato mundial de Bey Blade, de los Blade Breakers, termina y Kai se queda a vivir en la abadía y el se queda con los Demolitions Boys para hacerles 'compañía' por un tiempo hasta que regrese a Japón, y creo que eso es……………………….todo (**K/Y:** mmm ¬¬) que quieren que haga ……………lean si quieren saber !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Advertencias:** En este Cap. Algo de lime n.nU (**K/Y:** - -u)

**Pareja:** Kai/Yuriy - -u

**Autora:** Hikari Balkov

**Titulo:** Vacaciones en Rusia

./.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-./.

**.'Cide':** Eh si de a deveritas va a haber muxio sexo XP (si de eso hablamos cuenta conmigo n.n) en serio te pareció gracioso o.o chale XD...ejem y la edad de Kai pus si no mal recuerdo tiene entre 15-16 Yuriy y Ray tb n.n Tyson, Max, Kenny y Hilary tienen 15 Daichi 13 o 14 n.n...Bueno eso es...todo creo..., (.-.-U...XD). Ah y pues sip el idioma es ruso n.n (y no, no te equivocas es un idioma XD) Y bien estoy considerando el poner las traducciones al lado -.-U y lo que significa Do svidaniye drugs es 'Hasta luego amigos' n.n... bueno te dejo con el Cap. 2. AH se me olvido sip va a haber sexo puro y del bueno xD nunca mencione ser una santa y mi vocabulario no es muy amble y tierno tampoco xD...¡OYE! ¬¬ como que Yuriy esta muy OOC -.- (me explicas yo no se que s su ó.o) algo oí sobre una fresa snob XD...bueno, bueno cambiando de tema no espero que me adores por leer el fic -.- eso si más adelante le esperan cosas peores al pelirrojito n.n...Y no soy mala ¬¬ (de vez en cuando XD) o.o como que los avances de Bryan mi no entender tu x.x...vaya sorry por hacerte esperar ñ.ñU pero he tenido "problemas" familiares en casa T-T alguien sálveme he inclusive me prohibieron hablar con Zei por teléfono ò.ó!!!!!!!!! (En serio mil perdones ú.u espero y no interfiera en que sigas leyendo mi fic o.o!!!)

**.'Physis':** Grax por el review n.n vaya te gusto el comienzo o.o jaja mera ni yo me lo creo xD y eso de las traducciones ya las estoy pasando para que estén al lado de las palabras en ruso ú.u mí quiere pedir perdón por eso. Y pus si a mi tb me estaba exasperando subir y bajar para ver eso x.x y como ves me tarde en actualizar por mis pequeños problemillas ñ.ñU sorry por eso.

**.'GabZ':** O.O enserio tb te gusta el Kai/Yuriy n.n bienvenida la club XD jaja no me hagas caso lo único que voy a lograr va a ser atrofiarte el cerebro xD y una cosa que te digo es que Yuriy va a llorar y como nunca mwajajaja...xD o espera un momentito te parece tan bonito mi fic o.o bueno es decir pensé que nadie se iba a molestar en leer esta cochinada/invento mío xD y bueno que se le va a hacer u.u pero otra cosita me gustaron tus dos fics n.n el de "Lobo de luna" beio, beio o¬o y que decir de "Noches" vaya Kai/Yuriy al máximo extra picante xD síguele quiero que el sexy pelirrojo se arrastre por que se lo cojan xD no me hagas caso -.-U.

**.'Zei/Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang':** comotas n.n mi te extraña (TE AMO TANTO!!!!!) tb espero y nos podamos encontrar en el MSN algún día aunque creo que se me va a hacer mas difícil porque como aprobé todas mis materias ya no puedo poner de excusa que cuando me voy a ingles antes de ir voy a Internet XD pero créeme siempre me voy a ingles después de Internet T-T nadie me cree nou bueno gracias por tu lindo review y sip me hace falta algo de practica T-T pero bueno estropeando se aprende XP. Mi te quiere tanto y que mal que no te vengas a para 'acá' como dicen los argentinos pero no se puede hacer nada total yo tb me tengo que ir a los EE.UU. el grandioso país puto gringo más grande del mundo -.-U BLEEE bueno entonces a no lamentarse y a seguir estudiando...O.O yo dije eso?? Estoy muy pendeja xD...¬¬U...

**.'Ayanai':** Hola n.n gracias por decir que te gusto mucho mi fic la verdad pensé que ni miguita iban a dar pa' leerlo xD...y ya lo actualice ahoritas ú.u es que tuve muchos regaños, problemas, compromisos y demás ò.ó!!!!!!!!! QUE MIERDA y ya estoy en eso de poner el significado al lado n.n no te preocupes jeje ahora te dejo con el fic xiao n.n.

./.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-./.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Vacaciones en Rusia.**

**Capitulo 2: "Un simple comienzo"**

**Autora: Hikari Balkov**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nadie había hablado desde que supieron sobre la inesperada **visita** de Kai a la abadía. En realidad les inquietaba mucho el saber que volvería y además después de lo que les hizo. Mientras en la habitación de Yuriy, él seguía susurrando palabras inaudibles cuando dormía y a la vez sus ojos cansados derramaban unas cuantas lagrimas. Luego una persona más entro al cuarto y lo movió un poco para que despertase, pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado cansado como para poder despertar, lentamente le corrió sus dos mechones de fuego y le miró con dulzura.

- ...No sabes cuanto espere este momento, mi querido Yuriy… -. Tomó el mentón del pelirrojo y lo dirigió hacía su boca cuando tocaron la puerta...

- Yuriy, Yuriy…vaya esta dormido…'…Creo que fue demasiado para él…' -. Yuriy se mueve un poco y va despertando - bien, te despertaste al fin, ya es la segunda vez en este día… -.

- Agh…deja de molestar, Bryan…estoy muy cansado, por que con tus estruendosos ronquidos no pude dormir T-T… -. Le decía el ruso pelirrojo todavía desperezándose.

- Otra vez quieres pelear, sabes que vas a perder…siempre lo haces…jm… -.

- Mmm…T-T…oye donde están los otros dos… -.

- No se, ni me importa, creo que salieron un rato, creo que lo de Kai los…conmovió por decirlo amablemente… -.

- Tu tampoco quieres verlo ¿verdad? -.

- Si, es que me parece muy mala idea que vuelva…si tiene la posibilidad de irse de aquí, me pregunto por que diablos no lo hace…agh que tipo tan extraño u.ú… -.

- Je, tu también eres así, no se por que te idolatras -.

- Mmm u. ú -. Se da vuelta sonrojado.

- Jeje…bien no se puede hacer nada, solo aceptar… -. Mientras dentro de un armario, un chico escuchaba con interés la conversación…'…No me importa, Yuriy será mío, mío…'.

Luego que salieron de allí, el joven que estaba dentro del armario salió silencioso y con cuidado, luego salió de ahí tocándose los labios, casi había rozado los de Yuriy y solo con eso bastaba para que su excitación subiera y una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

- Cielos, en serio…y que más paso…-.

- Bien iban corriendo cuando se cayeron en la nieve y aja jajá, debiste ver sus caras cuando me reí de ellos…pobres… -.

- Si yo también me los imagino, pobre Ian con su nariz de punta, me pregunto como le habrá echo para salir…aja jajá… -.

- Créeme tuvieron que sacarlo con una pala…y hubieras visto la cara de Boris, era todo un diablo cuando lo supo… aja jajá -.

- Aja jajá…que divertido… -.

Cuando Yuriy paró en seco al ver a la persona que se les acercaba.

- Si, y…ah, ¿Chto s toboi Yuriy? (¿Qué te pasa Yuriy?) -.

- Él… -.

- ¿Chto? (¿Qué?)... ¿Kto? (¿Quién?)… -. Luego Bryan miro bien y descubrió el por que Yuriy cambio su rostro a uno preocupado '…Oh no, ahora no…yeb (mierda)…'.

- Priviet, Yuriy ¿Kak deila? (Hola, Yuriy ¿Cómo estás?)…ah, hola Bryan… -. El chico albino puso una cara de enfado ante la sonrisa cínica de Kai.

- Hola -. Respondió Yuriy.

- ...Ah, hola, Kai -. Esto estaba mal, y Bryan lo sabía debía alejar a Yuriy de él y pronto.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Yuriy…a solas…en nuestro cuarto, por favor -. Le miro con desprecio a Bryan mientras sostenía la mano del pelirrojo.

- Como que nuestro cuarto, querrás decir el mío y él de Yuriy… -.

- Me temo que no niño, ahora **yo** dormiré con él, Boris me lo dijo cuando llegue si quieres ve a preguntarle, tienes alguna objeción… -.

- Net (No)… -.

- Nichevo (De acuerdo), ahora déjanos ir…acaso no te das cuenta que haces de mal tercio aquí, Bryan -. Le dijo con tono cortante y una mirada sádica.

- Hmf…has lo que quieras… -. Se va 'Más te vale no hacerle nada a Yuriy, o te va a ir muy mal Hiwatari…'.

Cuando el ruso pelirrojo estaba apunto de llamar a Bryan, Kai lo tomó con más fuerza y se lo llevó de allí hasta llegar a la habitación…

- Dime, por que echaste a Bryan así, no había la necesidad y lo sabes… -. Le dijo mirándolo de manera fría.

- Bien, supongo que esto lo tienes que saber solo tú…y además quiero pedirte algo más, solo un…**favor**… -.

- ¿Y de que se trata ese favor, que me piensas pedir?… -. Le pregunto guardando distancia.

- Solo una cosa… -. Se fue acercando más hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron apunto de hacer contacto y caer sobre la cama, afortunadamente para Kai, Yuriy no se dio cuenta de que este había cerrado la puerta con seguro. Luego se acercó hasta su oído y le susurro - hacerte mío… -.

Yuriy no dijo nada solo se quedo ahí parado, inmóvil, como rememorando una y otra vez sus palabras, ante esto Kai, divertido, se fue sacando sus protectores de los brazos y Yuriy seguía con la mente en blanco; cuando sintió como unos fornidos brazos le rodeaban su estrecha cintura, tanto como la de una chica o quizás mejor formada (XD) y la iba contorneando cuando llego a sus glúteos y los apretó con fuerza haciendo que el pelirrojo saliera de sus inconciencia reaccionando y aventando a Kai a un lado.

- Que diablos te sucede, tú nunca fuiste así… -. Le decía Yuriy sobresaltado, más bien asustado, por la iniciativa de su ex-compañero de equipo.

- ¿Qué?, no te gusto… -. Le dijo acercándose más.

- No me toques Kai, o te juró que de esta no te escapas… -.

- Ja, me amenazas, eso quiero verlo…pero claro, después de esto -. Y diciendo esta última frase lo atrapo con sus brazos dejándolo sin escapatoria y así sin más que hacer le dio un beso en los labios logrando que un miedo atroz se apoderara de Yuriy mientras este abría sus ojos a más no poder y trataba de zafarse, pero todo intento era inútil, los brazos musculosos de Kai eran más fuertes que los suyos; perdía energías y ya no forcejeaba sino que Kai ya lo tenía dominado, puesto que introducía su lengua en su boca y masajeaba todo su cuerpo con sus ávidas manos dándole al ruso una enorme descarga de placer en el cuerpo. Ese fue un beso largo hasta que se separaron, no por deseo sino por que les faltaba el aire, y el bicolor miraba a la perfecta figura que tenía delante de él, suspirando, sonrojado, con deseos de más y con sus delicadas manos aferradas a su pecho sintiendo su calidez.

- Mmm…no era que me ibas a golpear si te tocaba… -.

- Hmmg… -. Gemía el pelirrojo al sentir esas manos sobre su trasero tocando con suavidad para luego continuar su recorrido hasta su entrepierna y dar movimientos circulares oprimiendo esa zona

- ¿Chto proishodit? (¿Qué pasa?)…déjame escuchar tu hermosa voz llena de placer… -. Le decía sensualmente al oído mordisqueándole su lóbulo y ensalivándoselo, con lengüetadas que se expandieron hasta su cuello, haciendo abrir la boca a Yuriy gimiendo, mientras el joven peliazul aspiraba el perfume de su cabello - Mmm…veo que aún usas ese dulce shampoo que tanto me gusta…tan dulce como tus labios… -. Le decía lujuriosamente.

- Ahhh…ah…K-Kai jvatit (basta), pozhalusta (por favor)…ia ñie jachu (no quiero)… -.

- Poco me importa si quieres o no…solo déjame saborearte… -. Sus labios tomaron nuevamente esa sonrisa a la vez en que se alimentaban del delicioso festín que su dueño les tenía preparado arrancándole gemidos de placer al ruso al sentirse tocado así.

Lentamente, el ruso bicolor, lo llevo hacía atrás y lo empujo con su cuerpo, cayendo ambos uno sobre otro; Yuriy sintiendo el pesado y ardiente pecho de Kai y este sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del pelirrojo, con esos hermosos ojos que lo dominaban por completo haciéndole sonreír, pero ahora de una forma más tierna y en cierta manera dulce, para el chico de ojos cielo esto no paso desapercibido e inclusive el también se dejo atrapar por el encanto de los candentes ojos de fuego de Kai dejando así que estos los quemaran por dentro logrando captar toda sensación de calor, del calor que nunca pudo disfrutar. En tanto el joven de cabello azul cada vez se acercaba más para poder ser atrapado en ese profundo hielo, tan claro, tan tibio, tan delicioso, tan hermoso; dos bellos diamantes que resplandecían en la oscuridad, era como un ladrón se siente atraído a robar esos preciosos tesoros.

- ...Yuriy…Yuriy… -. Decía la voz suave de Kai. Yuriy se sorprendió, era la misma voz de su sueño, llamándolo queriendo que recuerde, pero, que recuerde que, y eso no lo entendía, por desgracia, así era.

- ...Yuriy…Yuriy, recuerda…recuerda Yuriy… -. Le decía Kai - ...por favor, hazlo…recuerda, todo…nuestro pasado, por favor…Yuriy… -. Sus mechones azul agua cubrían sus ojos.

- ...Eras tú… -.

(Kai abre grande sus ojos). - ...Q-que… -.

- ...Eras tú…estabas en mis sueños…todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta…Kai…tú eras quien me llamaba, cada noche… -.

- ...Yuriy, Yuriy…yo…te extrañe mucho…no eh dejado de pensar en ti…siempre así, sufriendo por ti… -.

- ...Pero, por que…ya ñie panimayu (no entiendo)… -.

- ...Kak…como que no, yo estuve esperando…siempre esperando… -.

- ...Pero, cuando te fuiste y me dejaste, yo, jure odiarte y vencerte…y es así te odió, te odió… -. Se levanta colocando sus manos en sus hermosos ojos ahora cubiertos por el llanto y la desesperación.

- ...Pero, yo, esa no era mi intención…no recordaba en esos momentos, y yo, nunca me perdonare por ello…también yo odie…pero a mi, me odie a mi, por ser un idiota y no darme cuenta de que me necesitabas, yo…izviniet (lo siento), izviniet, izviniet…pozhalusta (por favor), izviniet, yo… -. Decía entre sollozos entrecortados y lastimeras suplicas el chico tatuado, mientras sus ojos fuego se ennegrecían y derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas de puro dolor, cuando sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban.

- ...Ya, ya, no llores…ahora estoy aquí, para cuidarte, para protegerte, eres mi pequeño niño todavía… -. Le abrazaba mientras le miraba con ternura y decía esas simples palabras que calmaban a Kai, quien se encontraba sumido en un profundo deseo por cambiar ese pasado que solo les causo dolor - ...aún recuerdas cuando éramos niños y yo te acunaba en mis brazos…lo mismo hacías tu, me dejabas dormir entre tus fuertes brazos, dejando que volara a un mundo en donde solo había tranquilidad…todavía lo recuerdo, besabas mi frente y yo te sonreía…y cuando Boris me golpeo, tu me consolaste dejaste que mis lagrimas se derramaran en tu suave y calido pecho…luego cuando me perdí, entre los pasillos oscuros de la abadía y comencé a llorar; me asustaba la oscuridad, tu fuiste el único que me ayudo me ofreciste tu bufanda por que esa noche hacía mucho frío y luego me abrazaste dándome tu calor…era todo perfecto…hasta que tuvieron que crear a Black Dranzer…todo se esfumo…todo lo que más quería…todo…te alejaste de mi, otorgándole a la oscuridad otra nueva oportunidad de atraparme…de acosarme…de tocarme, hacer que me cubriera en su manto negro…nunca te perdone por lo que hiciste ese día…pero ahora que toda la oscuridad se fue otra vez, puedo ver, no se como pude cegarme…en verdad…no se… -.

- ...Yuriy…izviniet, pozhalusta…algún día podrás perdonarme por todo esto… -. Le suplicaba Kai, ya más calmado.

- ...No lo se… -.

- ... ¿C-chto? (¿Qué?)... ¿Pochemu? (¿Por qué?)... -.

- ...Entiende esto es difícil, y ya no se en que o en quien puedo creer ahora… -.

- Pero puedes intentar… -.

- Oh, Kai, lo haces ver tan fácil…pero no es así, necesito pensar…por favor déjame un momento solo… -. Dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada.

- Pero -.

- Déjame…te lo pido… -. Le interrumpió Yuriy, en realidad necesitaba estar solo, aunque sea por un momento y lo necesitaba.

- Nichevo…solo quiero que sepas que yo aún siento algo… -. Dijo cerrando la puerta y ante esto Yuriy volvió en si para luego sonreír de felicidad mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas, pero ya no de angustia y sufrimiento sino de alegría.

- 'Oh, Kai, si supieras que yo también te amo…pero no se como decírtelo…ni tampoco como reaccionarias… ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? …' -. Y pensando esto último se quedo dormido con una bella sonrisa en el rostro mientras el bey bit de su Bey Blade brillaba con una luz intensa y a la vez calida…

…Yuriy…Yuriy…recuerda…recuerda…

'-'-' Continúa…'-'-'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snif, snif, snif, TT-TT…….que triste………TTOTT BUAAAAAAA….

**Kai:** otra vez a lo mismo……nunca te cansas verdad ¬¬

**Hikari:** TTOTT…….pobre Yuri-san…

**Kai:** se ve que te quiere mucho ¬¬

**Yuriy:** n.nU sip….pero yo te quiero a ti…mi Kai-sama…o¬o

**Kai:** ¬¬

**Hikari:** bien ya me calmo XD

**Kai:** O.O…no te entiendo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oka hasta aquí le llego, bien ya me voy están dando pastel y yo no me quiero perder de la fiesta, de que……….pos la neta no se……XDDDD

**Hikari:** -o-…pastel, pastel, pastel y con cerezas muchas, muchas……. -. Gritando en toda la casa, como esquizofrenica, persiguiendo a su papá.

**Boris:** O.O………..AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…… -. Le mete un batazo y el viejito queda shockeado - …………. x.x ………….. -.

**Hikari:** arf, arf, arf, arf….. -. Engulléndose todo el pastel.

**K/Y:** se parece a Hanibal……….XDDDDDD -.

**Hikari:** ahhhh….me llene….XD…… -.

**Kai:** ¬¬ loca -.

**Yuriy:** bien nos vamos hasta lueguito n.nU……..ah, se me olvidaba dejen sus reviews…. -.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra cosa sorry T-T en serio tuve problemas (personales -.-) y por eso no pude actualizar -.- además de que me quitaron el Internet en mi casa (pocilga XD) y no me permitieron ir a ningún cyber (ese fue el ogro Sherek ósea mi papi XD) tampoco me dieron la guita (dinero) T-T así que pedí limosna (a mi abuelita ¬¬U) y me escape de mi casita (pocilga XD) y...me cacharon XD DUHHHHHHH maldita profesión policíaca de mis **adorados **padres (yeph ellos son la **cana **y su hija una hacker mete líos jaja X) por eso les pido MUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAS disculpas izviniet T-T para la próxima no le voy a tardar T.T y sobretodo que estoy ocupada con mis últimos exámenes de Ingles (malditos yanquis putos! ¬¬! XP) son horribles y todavía me falta rendir el oral que mierda O.Ó no creen? Pero es un estudio (obligación) más ¬¬U me voy xiao...

-/:-:/-:-/:-:/-'-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-'-/:-:/-:-/:-:/-

**Dedicada a mi 'Espiritu del viento'**

"**El amor es algo que solo ocurre una vez en la vida"**

**Zei mi amor espero disfrutes el fic n.n**

-/:-:/-:-/:-:/-'-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-'-/:-:/-:-/:-:/-

Cualquier cosa solo dejen un review o 

Do svidaniye drugs!!!!!!!!!!!!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:.**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-


	3. Con solamente verte

Alo kinder nOn!!!!!

**Aclaraciones:**

" "Sueños

' ' Pensamientos

- -Diálogos

**Notas:** Este es un fic extra yaoi los personajes se los pedí prestados al viejito Aoki (**Kai:** traducción, nos rapto ¬¬) como sea, la historia se basa cuando el primer campeonato mundial de Bey Blade, de los Blade Breakers, termina y Kai se queda a vivir en la abadía y el se queda con los Demolitions Boys para hacerles 'compañía' por un tiempo hasta que regrese a Japón, y creo que eso es……………………….todo (**K/Y:** mmm ¬¬) que quieren que haga ……………lean si quieren saber !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Advertencias:** Fic Yaoi, relación hombre/hombre, ya saben amor, sexo, lagrimas, sexo, sangre, sexo, mis estupidas interrupciones y…ya dije la palabra sexo? (**K/Y:** como 4 veces - -u) mmm ¬¬ ……… (Boris malo esta tocando a Yuri-san x)!!!!!!!

**Pareja:** Kai/Yuriy - -u

**Autora:** Hikari Balkov

**Titulo:** Vacaciones en Rusia

./.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-./.

**.'Ayanai':** Hola n.n mi estar más o menos u.u. Bien más problemas (más de los que ya tengo ¬¬!) y pues sobre lo que le paso a Yuriy en el pasado pues eso va para más adelante y te digo que el pelirrojito va a sufrir horrores xD (bueno no tanto :p pero sip creo va a llorar T-T) y Kai el pues jeje me parece que va a andar calenturiento por cierto ojiazul y tb él va a sufrir pero no mucho (mi lo quiere todavía n-n) y eh aquí el chapi número 3 que creo que esta del nabo -.-U DUHHHHHHHH (negando con la cabeza) bueno ya, me dejo de boberías ñ.ñU otra cosa o.o!!!!!! Te parece interesante, no lo creo xD pero tanx (-;

**.'Zei/Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang': **Mi amor n.n en serio te gusta mi fic o.o...Y dices que he MEJORADO? xD gracias. Jeje vaya ya veo que no te agrado que me ESCAPARA (por así decirlo -.-U) de mi casita (pocilga xD)...OO bueno tampoco es pa' tanto -.-U DUH, DUH, DUH...no me morí no te preocupes x.x además esta loka novia tuya tiene que pensar en el futuro de estar contigo y de terminar esta (cosa) historia :P que la hice pa' ti nn ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE QUIERO...QUE DIGO TE AMO O¬O!!!!!!! WAJA xD y pues no tenía otra opción ú.u mis molestos padres me joden desde hace 15 años...T-T NO ES JUSTO...nou la mera no que no o.o xP bueno xiao n.n...AH si no os preocupéis Kaicito malito no me hizo nada n.n (**K: **¬¬) ñ.ñU jeje y no me mates a Yurisito-san x.x...Todavía debo torturarlo o.o see soy mala o-o!!!

**.'Samanta':** n.n sip como veras ya había leído tu fic que te esta quedando bien para ser le primer chapi...el mío jeje esta algo rarito? .-.U...pero lo hice con amor nn xP y pues te gusto mi fic que bien n.n gracias jeje no me lo esperaba en serio -.-U y bien que más puedo decir solo que pus (soy mendiga T-T) lee mi fic feito y luego me dices que NO te gusto de el xD bueno me voy xiao n.n...

**.'Cide':** Holas n.n como tas? O.o bueno xD creo que jeje te estoy haciendo demasiado mal xP juju O.o oh tu tb vagueas see! Mi estar siempre de weva sep 8) ah y...no hay problema por lo de tu review (**K:** mentirosa **H:** ejem ¬¬!) bien alo que iba (**K:** explotadora -.-) como decía ¬¬! AH eso era OOC bien ahoras lo anoto /Hika anota lo que es.../ bien ya ta...SEE LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! PUDRETE HIEI ¬¬!!!! Y...LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!...oh te volviste hentai como iou si!!!! x) De nada por el dato de las edades n.n...O.O bien no quiero matar a nadie (aún xP) Bien tu no eres la única que hará una campaña en mi contra xD es parte del fic que algo malote pase al protagonista no? a no? o.ó tons como es eso – que no leí la letra chica- chingao váyanse a la mierda xO...O.o!!! Err no voy a poner un trío (todavía) otra cosa ODIO EL Yuriy/Bryan LO ODIO XO!!!!!!!!!!...**Yuriy very uke rulzzz :P**...Jeje estaba pensando en violarlo, Kaicito malo xD si se nota que quería o-o...Kawai Kaicito llorando n.n mi tb piensa que ta lindo así Talita dormilón u.uzzzzzzz...Jaja mis comentarios raritos bueno así soy yo :D Jiji bien adiosin lee el chapi y luego me dices lo que opinas n.n.

./.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-./.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Vacaciones en Rusia.**

**Capitulo 3: "Con solamente verte"**

**Autora: Hikari Balkov**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tan solo han pasado unos tres días y los Demolitions parecen haber aceptado a Kai, bien al menos dos de ellos. Ni a Ian y menos a Spencer les molestaba la presencia del bicolor en cambio hacían de cuenta que ni siquiera estaba allí, preferían mejor mantener la distancia y no bajar la guardia; esto mismo lo hacía Boris, puesto que le costo mucho creer que Voltair haya dejado que su nieto ingresara nuevamente y menos después de destruir sus planes gracias a los otros mocosos esos.

- Voltair, tengo informes señor…….según las gráficas al parecer, Yuriy, tiene ciertas distorsiones en su sistema neuronal… -.

- …Y eso que significa… -. Pregunto desde su teléfono celular.

- No lo se con exactitud……. -.

- …Como que no, tu entrenas a esos engendros para que se hagan fuertes, deberías saber que tu trabajo esta en peligro…Boris… -. Le dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

- Si eso lo tengo entendido señor... -.

- …Entonces… -.

- Bien revisare, luego le enviare más datos, por el momento estos son todos…también le enviaré los del resto del equipo y de su nieto, Kai… -.

- …Bien como quieras, pero sigue con tus estudios y más te vale que los resultados sean **buenos**… -. Y diciendo esto colgó.

- '…Mmm, con que si ¿no?...seguiré tus indicaciones al pie de la letra Voltair…pero ya veremos quien ríe al último…ya lo veremos…' sigan decodificando esos datos… -. Boris les ordeno a sus asistentes, antes de salir del cuarto de computadoras dejando que su mente le haga formular un plan nuevo.

-/…Se les llama a todos los integrantes del equipo Demolitions Boys a presentarse en la sala de pruebas, de inmediato… /-

…Obviamente entre ellos también estaba presente la palabra Kai cuando dijeron todos…pero este no se hizo presente, a pesar de que Yuriy estaría allí…tal vez fue por su promesa…y él es un hombre de palabra…

Y así cada uno de los chicos fue al lugar, los primeros en entrar al experimento fueron Ian y Spencer que salieron algo adoloridos pero no hicieron que se notase…luego siguió Bryan sus entrenamientos eran diferentes a los de Yuriy, él tenía una capacidad mayor por lo que fue puesto aprueba, y custodiado, por Boris. Después que el chico albino termino se fue aunque quería quedarse con Yuriy, se lo prohibieron; estaba estrictamente prohibido el acceso a cualquier desinteresado o que no contribuyese con la prueba de Yuriy, solo podían verlo Boris y nadie más; allí, solo en ese sector, todo se manejaba automáticamente por medio de maquinas y gran cantidad de computadoras, mientras Yuriy; él debía meterse en un enorme tubo en donde tendría que estar completamente desnudo.

Boris lo envió a un vestidor en donde se tenía que quitar todas sus prendas cuando aún era vigilado por esas molestas cámaras, algo que lo incomodaba mucho al sentir que todos esos ojos lo estuviesen viendo mientras se quitaba la ropa, y una que otra ocasión se había puesto muy rojo, de vergüenza. Cuando lo llamaron para que se preparara.

- ¿Estás listo chico? -. Le pregunto Boris que le miraba de pies a cabeza, y esto nunca antes se le había pasado por la mente o era su impresión o Yuriy ya se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para….

- Señor…se encuentra bien, ¿señor?... -. Le pregunto confundido el joven.

- Ah, si estoy bien…Yuriy que clase de preguntas son esas, te he repetido un millón de veces que no debes sentir piedad por nadie…me escuchaste… -. Le decía mientras se acercaba cuando por sorpresa abrazo a Yuriy no había querido hacerlo pero sus hormonas estaban por estallar, y el hombre no sabía que le ocurría, siempre vio al pelirrojo así y por que ahora…

- Se-señor… ¿Q-qué le pasa? -. Le pregunto sonrojado Yuriy al ver esa reacción mientras desviaba la cara muy apenado, cuando sintió que le frotaban su espalda descubierta y eso lo asusto y sorprendió demasiado - Se-señor que hace… -.

- Oh, discúlpame Yuriy…no era mi intención el asustarte…solo trataba de recordarte que no debes ser amable con nada ni con nadie…eso te vuelve débil y así te haces presa fácil para el enemigo… -.

- Entiendo señor, entiendo, disculpe mi atrevimiento… -.

- No importa…ahora entra… -.

- Si señor… -. Le respondió con falsa firmeza. Luego entro y sintió como ese liquido verdoso se confundía entre sus cabellos y con su suave piel.

- Listo, encender maquinas y comenzar con el proceso -. Les ordeno a las computadoras hacer su trabajo y estas mejor que los humanos siguieron sus indicaciones.

Pronto Yuriy se estaba quedando suspendido en el espacio, siendo recorrido por cada descarga eléctrica que le producía el líquido. Cuando inesperadamente una persona más llego al lugar y sorprendió a Boris haciéndolo salir de su trance hipnótico al ver semejante belleza delante de él.

- Hola, Boris… -. Dijo una voz llamativa.

- Ah, Kai…que haces aquí si no mal recuerdo cualquier extraño al experimento de Yuriy esta totalmente desautorizado a entrar aquí… -.

- Y yo, si no mal recuerdo aún sigo siendo nieto de Voltair, que es el dueño de todo esto que ves ahora y miembro de la familia Hiwatari, así como también del equipo que representara a Rusia en el próximo campeonato mundial ¿o no? -. Le dijo viéndolo de reojo por lo bajo con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro ante el enojo de Boris.

- Bien, lo que diga el nieto de Voltair…pero yo creo que viniste para otra cosa, o me equivocó -. Le dijo provocando que el bicolor se sonrojara un poco, solo un poco, para después hacer un bufido lo cual hizo hacer reír para sus adentros a Balkov.

Mientras Yuriy todavía seguía en pleno proceso del experimento, cada una de las descargas se fue haciendo más fuertes y eso no mejoraba su estado; no físico sino mental. Poco a poco su sincronización neuronal se fue compatibilizando con la de su bestia bit, Wolborg, puesto que con estos estudios podrían lograr que él se uniera más a su bestia; como uno solo y al parecer estaba dando resultado, **buenos resultados**…

Cuando la prueba termino el pelirrojo salió y se le notaba algo… ¿cansado?...si, después de todo este proceso por el que estaba pasando era muy agotador y realmente exasperante; a Yuriy no le agradaba tener que hacer eso tres veces a la semana. Le disgustaba demasiado todo esto, de vez en cuando, le provocaban ciertas decaídas y problemas de actitud; se volvía agresivo, tenía trastornos psicológicos y físicos, mareos e inclusive tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, de la abadía, para que sus mejores doctores lo atendieran luego de desmayarse en pleno entrenamiento, pero aún así después de varias advertencias de los doctores hacía Boris este no hizo ni el menor caso aunque supiera que todo esto terminaría en una tragedia si no se detenía, pero no lo hizo puesto que Yuriy le dijo que no había problemas si quería volverse inconmensurablemente fuerte haría lo que sea, y más si era para vengarse de Kai por abandonarlo en la soledad. Inclusive el chico le dijo que destruyera todo lo referido al incidente de sus decaídas.

Al terminar de bañarse y de vestirse con ropa limpia el joven ruso quiso ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, solo para distraerse un poco y pensar en lo ocurrido con Kai.

'Vaya, si que esto es difícil…por que no puedo hacerlo, por que…argh soy una vergüenza…ja, yo, al que llamaban cyber-Tala o el súper cyborg, el chico de corazón de hielo cubierto por la escarcha…quien iba a pensarlo, yo, enamorado y nada más y nada menos que de ese bueno para nada de Kai…creo que Boris va a tener que empezar de cero…pero a quien quiero engañar, ya no me siento seguro de nada, ni siquiera de mi mismo…por que a mí…yeb…'. Mientras la mente de Yuriy viajaba entre pensamiento y pensamiento, se podía oír unas voces no muy lejos de ahí.

- Oigan, no han visto a ese chico…ya saben el líder de los Blade Breakers…creo que salió hace un rato y no ha vuelto…y el viejo molesto de Boris no esta hincando la espalda para que lo vayamos a buscar…cielos por que no deja que se muera, mejor para nosotros y para él… -. Comentaba un chico de recién ingreso a la institución, cuando Yuriy lo escuchaba y se le acerco.

- Como dijiste…que fue lo que le paso a Kai, dime ahora mismo… -. Le preguntaba totalmente confundido por sus sentimientos el ruso ojiazul.

- O-oye que te pasa…agh, suéltame… -. Pero Yuriy no entendía cuando Bryan apareció.

- Yuriy, que diablos te pasa…quieres que Boris te castigue… -. Le dijo reprochándolo mientras sostenía su mano izquierda con fuerza - y todos ustedes, váyanse… -. El grupo de chicos se van.

- Ahora me dirás, por que agredías a esos mocosos… -. Bryan lo suelta y Yuriy lo mira despectivamente con odio para luego bajar la mirada triste.

- Que sucede, rasskazhi mne (cuéntame) pozhalusta… -.

- Bryan, yo, yo… -.

- Vamos dime… -. Le ordenaba Bryan tratando de entender cuando el pelirrojo le miro nuevamente pero ya no con indiferencia sino que con inocencia y dulzura mezclados con un inmenso dolor.

- Yuriy… -. Dijo asombrado por verlo en ese estado.

- Es que yo…no se que hacer…no se como…no lo se Bryan, por más que intento no puedo…y ahora Kai…él, él se fue Bryan se fue…otra vez dejándome solo otra vez…no quiero, ya no… -. Le decía sollozando en el pecho de su amigo mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda.

- Yuriy, calmate…mira tu ve a buscarlo y yo mantendré a Boris distraído para que no se de cuenta de tu ausencia, pero ve pronto o sino te rindes y quedas solo nuevamente en la oscuridad… -. Esto hizo que el ojiazul reaccionara y saliera de allí pero antes de irse le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Bryan y este se quedo parado viendo como la figura de su amigo desaparecía entre la nieve mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla para luego sonreír - así es Yuriy, ve por él…jm… 'Kai creo que nunca te podré ganar, ¿verdad?' -. Y pensando esto último se dirigió al interior de la abadía - y ahora a distraer un buen rato a Boris… -.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Mientras en las frías calles de Moscú se podía ver como un joven corría agitado por todas partes gritando el nombre de Kai.

- ¡Kai!, ¡Kai!, ¡Kai!...ah… -. Luego cuando dio un mal pasó cayo rendido en la nieve para recordar algo.

…Yuriy…Yuriy…recuerda…recuerda…el lago…ve al lago…allí encontraras lo que buscas…ve, rápido…se acaba el tiempo…

- Ah…es cierto, si fuera Kai a donde iría, seria al lago… -. Y así siguió corriendo 'Cielos, ahora lo recuerdo cuando Kai se sentía mal él siempre solía venir aquí, también me traía…debo encontrarlo y pronto…antes de que… ¡Kai!...' lo vio allí tendido en la blanca nieve mirando al cielo, luego se acerco hasta quedar parado frente a él y le miro preocupado para después arrodillarse y llorar en silencio mientras sus manos le cubrían su cara…

- ...Yuriy… -.

- ...Ah… -. Reaccionando.

- ...Yuriy…izvini (perdón)…Yuriy, izvini… -.

- ...Kai…-. Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

- No llores, no quiero verte así…aunque…de cualquier modo te ves muy lindo e inocente… -. Al decir esto Yuriy no soporto más y se arrojo a sus brazos.

- Kai… -. Luego se largo un llanto amargo abrazándole su espalda y dejando que el pecho del bicolor sea su pañuelo… - glupyí (idiota), glupyí, glupyí…me preocupe mucho por ti…eres un tonto… -. Le decía mientras aún lloraba en su pecho y Kai se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa desvergonzada mientras llevaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca para frotarse un poco el cabello a modo de confusión -:(**Hikari:** bueno ustedes imagínense a Kai estilo Yoh Asakura n.n):-.

- ¿Yuriy? ¿Yuriy chto s toboi? (¿Yuriy que te pasa?) -.

- ¿Qué?, como qué que me pasa, Kai no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo, no otra vez… -. Le dijo cuando alzo la mirada, se veía extrañamente atrayente y muy angustiada. Esos hermosos ojos cielo se posaron en los fuego de Kai y este se quedo pasmado jamás en su vida había visto algo tan bello e inocente, esos dulces diamantes estaban empañados por el frío y las gotas de dolor que se derramaban y no paraban cuando el bicolor extendió su mano y limpio las lagrimas con un movimiento sutil y suave logrando sentir toda esa tersa piel. Su textura blanquecina como la misma nieve que controlaba ese ser de cabellera fogosa y ojos cielo, una total visión angelical estaba allí viéndolo con amor y pena juntos.

- Yuriy, lo siento, yo, no sabía lo que hacía…perdóname por preocuparte de ese modo, pero ya no llores, prefiero ver esa linda sonrisa que me ponías cuando éramos niños y me alegraba cuando estaba triste…vamos hazlo, por mi… -. De inmediato el pelirrojo lo vio sorprendido, él, Kai, su amado Kai le sonreía solo a él, pronto esa mirada perdida encontró camino y sus facciones cambiaron, una sonrisa una simple, pero hermosa sonrisa fue lo único que basto para que el chico tatuado se sonrojara mientras aún reía -:(**Hikari:** estilo Asakura n.n):-.

- ¿Tibié jarashó? (¿Te sientes bien?)…Yuriy… -. Pregunta confundido.

- Da, a sebya jarashó (Si, me siento bien)…Kai…yo… -. No pudo terminar de decir sus palabras puesto que se desmayo y cayó rendido en los brazos de Kai, cansado por todo.

- Dulces sueños…Yuriy… -. Luego se lo llevo sobre su espalda.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Ya estaban a medio camino de llegar a la abadía cuando empezó a nevar, pero ligeramente. Poco a poco los bancos de nieve subía pero esto no preocupaba mucho a las personas que habitaban el lugar, por que ya se les hacía muy normal que esto sucediera y más cuando el sol se ocultaba. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la institución Kai levanto al pelirrojo de un empujón, leve, para no despertar a Yuriy, para que no se cayera antes de poner un pie dentro sintió como unos frágiles brazos le rodeaban el cuello a modo de abrazo y una dulce voz decía palabras separadas entre sueños…

- Kai…tu espalda esta…calida… -. Luego esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a caer en sueño.

- A si, pues gracias… -. Luego dio unos pasos y entro en el lugar antes de que Boris se diera cuenta de que Yuriy no estaba en el establecimiento y Bryan, bien él le causara uno que otro problemilla con el sistema de seguridad, lo bueno fue que Boris **no** se dio cuenta y Kai regreso.

- Jarashó (Bueno), llegamos, ¿ah?...Yuriy… 'Vaya todavía duerme, parece un bebe…aunque se ve muy lindo así…' -. Sonrió para si mismo al pensar esto.

- Ah, ah, ah…cielos estuvo cerca…Yuriy, Kai…están ahí -. Bryan entró como loco provocando que el sueño del pelirrojo se perturbe.

- Shhhhhh, tishe (silencio) Bryan… -. Le renegó Kai para que el chico albino se callara.

- Oh, no era mi intención… -. Se disculpo.

- Ah… -. Suspira - como sea…pero deja que descanse un momento… -. Le dice tranquilamente.

- Bien…que suerte que Boris no los vio…aunque tenga la apariencia de un matón no es tan malo, pues él, bien… -.

- Ya ve al grano ¬¬ -.

- De acuerdo, bien él me descubrió… -.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! OO -.

- Espera que termine de acuerdo ¬¬ -.

- -.-U nichevo (de acuerdo) -.

- Bien me encontró desactivando todas las cámaras, y me pregunto que hacía cuando me sacó de mi escondite y yo le dije todo por que sino el castigo no seria solo para mi sino para todos…así que le dije y realmente me sorprendió que no me golpeara o algo así solo me dijo 'bien pero que encuentre a Kai o les va a ir mal' luego se fue y nada más… -.

- Cada día creo que el viejo esta más loco - -u -.

- Mmm - -u -.

- Bien pero no hagamos ruido o Yuriy despertara, vamos… -.

- Claro… -. Asintió.

'Dulce sueños, mi ángel…dulce sueños…'

…Yuriy…Yuriy…vuelve, vuelve a mí…regresa Yuriy…

'-'-' Continúa…'-'-'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lar arara larara lara ra el tercero yupi n.n veremos que le pasara a Yurisito pobechito...Bueno mis comentarios sobre el capi -.- Yuriy estaba muy llorón eso si, después Bryan ¬¬ este jeje creo que cierto pelirrojo anda metiéndole los cuernos a cierto bicolor con cierto chico sádico que hice muy marica XD bien creo que ya me pase -.-U (si recién ahora me doy cuenta). A lo que voy todavía me falta MUUUUUUUUCHO para que pueda ponerle un final CONVINCENTE en todo caso, al fic -.- y para que ya no me de migraña.-.U...XD...para el próximo chapi LEMON o-o...bueno me largo xiao kinder n.o...Otra cosa MIERDA TOT reprobé el puto examen de ingles (para colmo el oral ((el que reprobé)) debo rendirlo en Febrero ¬¬!) y Zei no te enojes porfas TTOTT estoy en depresión así que me voy a dormir T-T...todavía ando con cargos de conciencia ú.u...

-/:-:/-:-/:-:/-'-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-'-/:-:/-:-/:-:/-

**Dedicada a mi 'Espiritu del viento'**

"**El amor es algo que solo ocurre una vez en la vida"**

**Zei mi amor espero disfrutes el fic n.n**

-/:-:/-:-/:-:/-'-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-'-/:-:/-:-/:-:/-

Cualquier cosa solo dejen un review o 

Do svidaniye drugs!!!!!!!!!!!!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:.**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-


	4. Contra la ventisca

Alo kinder nOn!

**Aclaraciones:**

" "Sueños

' ' Pensamientos

-Diálogos

**Notas:** Este es un fic extra yaoi los personajes se los pedí prestados al viejito Aoki (**Kai:** traducción, nos rapto ¬¬) como sea, la historia se basa cuando el primer campeonato mundial de Bey Blade, de los Blade Breakers, termina y Kai se queda a vivir en la abadía y el se queda con los Demolitions Boys para hacerles 'compañía' por un tiempo hasta que regrese a Japón, y creo que eso es……………………….todo (**K/Y:** mmm ¬¬) que quieren que haga ……………lean si quieren saber !

**Advertencias:** lemon en este capi n.o (**B/Y:** -o-u)

**Pareja:** Kai/Yuriy -u

**Autora:** Hikari Balkov

**Titulo:** Vacaciones en Rusia

./.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./.

**.'La LoKa KeLLy':** Hola a ti tb nOn! Gracias por decir que actualice tan pronto XD ñ.ñU...la verdad si que me tardó mucho en hacerlo o.o!...Que bien que te guste mucho mi fic n.n...Eres de las pocas personas T-T (**K:** ya ves existe la gente que te tiene lastima -.- **H: **¬¬!) Y sip le voy a seguir a la rama del Yaoi oh si o¬o!...el fic tiene para rato -U...Si reprobé pero fue mi culpa T-T miren lo admito oh no denme mi azúcar TOT! OO tu tb reprobaste? Bien no soy la única xDU pero Física I es horrible...sehehhe estar de weva es lo mejor -o-...mi tb piensa en como me voy a librar de eso T-T y jeje que no le pasé nada malo a Yuriy...bueno no fue la primera opción que me llego a la mente créeme tiene que sufrir v.v...Espero y no me mates...o.o! n-nU...xDU.

**.'Ayanai':** Hola shika xD! O.o ouhg vaya te gusto el chapi eh? Bien n-n!...y sobre lo que le pasara a Yuriy cosas feas le esperan en serio así es mi fic, ya lo pensé con esa trama XD Y volviendo con Boris bien mi papi dentro de mi cabecita y mi historia es un degenerado, pervertido, maquiavélico, sucio, pedofilo (como dicen todos ahoras -.-u) según mi...y sip el viejo se babea por el sexy pelirrojo...pero te hago un adelanto muy adelantado en próximos chapis vas a ver (leer) lo que le hizo Boris a Yuriy -U LISTO...Bueno el lemon, ahora en este capi - y nop...no será un Boris/Yuriy TODAVÍA aún falta para eso xP...y créeme que va a ser POR DEMÁS de interesante xD y claro que le voy a seguir sino para que hago esto u.ú...O.O esperen si se es para mí dulce Zei nn es de ella y para las personitas que SUPUESTAMENTE la disfrutan -.-...x.o NO YURIY, BRYAN, KAI no maten a mis lectores /les doy un súper madrazo (**B/K/Y:** x.x)/ ute tb se cuida eh? n.n O.O jaja igual que Zei no manches xD pero mi la quiere mucho lo malo es que no esta aquí (en cuerpo al menos) pero la tengo presente todo el día incluso cuando duermo o.o nn...

./.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./.

-

-

**Vacaciones en Rusia.**

**Capitulo 4: "Contra la ventisca"**

**Autora: Hikari Balkov**

-

El de ayer había sido un día agotador, yendo y viniendo por todas partes a causa del ajetreo de ir a buscar a Kai. Bien aunque de algo sirvió Yuriy pudo despejar su mente un poco de todas esas molestas tensiones y para su suerte no había pruebas hoy, Boris salió del país unos cuantos días y esto lo alivio.

- Mmm…….ah, ah, net… -. Soñaba el pelirrojo mientras su cara sudaba afanosamente, estaba sonrojado y al parecer con fiebre por que se movía constantemente de lado a lado sin poder parar oprimiendo las sabanas con fuerza y respiraba entrecortadamente - ah, ah,……hmmg…. -. Gemía de dolor cuando el bey bit de su Bey Blade brillo nuevamente logrando que despertase.

- ¿Ah?...que hora es……auh tengo sueño…….pero me tengo que levantar o Boris me castigara…… -. Decía para si mismo cuando vio a Wolborg - a dobroye utro (buenos días) Wolborg -. Le saludo con una sonrisa y su bit brillo más intensamente a modo de respuesta y saludo lo que hizo que Yuriy sonriera más, pero aún seguía rojo - cielos, que calor hace aquí, ¿calor?...ja, ya me estoy volviendo tan loco como Boris…..bien a levantarse…… -. Cuando intento pararse casi cae al suelo y su cabeza le dio una puntada muy fuerte que le hizo tambalearse y estremecer sus piernas – '¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?…….bien no importa quizá nadie lo note….' -. Luego se fue pensando esto.

Al llegar al ala de entrenamiento Yuriy se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo menos con Kai, lo que provoco que el chico entristeciera un poco, pero hizo que pasara desapercibido para sus amigos pero no le resulto por que no convenció a Bryan, no del todo al menos.

- Yuriy ¿te sientes bien, estas muy rojo… -.

- Si estoy bien por que… -.

- Bien, aparte de que pareces tomate… -. Se burlo un poco Ian.

- Ian -. Le reprochó Spencer.

- Izvini, se me salió -. Se disculpo.

- Si no te callas, yo te voy hacer salir otra cosa ¬¬ -.

- En serio, no me digas -.

- ¿Quieres provocarme-.

- Uy, que miedo -. Se bufo el pequeño.

- Ya basta…no pelen, no me pasa nada, solo estoy…con sueño todavía, no es nada de importancia… -.

- En serio, por que no te creo Yuriy… -. Le dijo Spencer mirándolo de reojo.

- Spencer…no me sucede nada malo, y ahora a entrenar o Boris se molestara……. -.

- Espera Yuriy, Boris no se encuentra no estará aquí por unos cuantos días, salio del país para ir a ver a Voltair… -.

- Ah, ya veo, con razón no hay nadie -.

- Hey pero por que perder el tiempo en nada, vamos alguien diga algo… -. Dijo Ian.

- Yo no se que hacer… -. Bryan seguía molesto.

- Entonces batalla contra mi Bryan de acuerdo -.

- Nichevo u.u…. -.

Pronto comienza la pelea y algunos de los chicos entrometidos que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron a ver, la pelea era muy reñida Wolborg no daba un paso en falso ni tampoco dejaba que lo atacaran y sus maniobras ágiles confundieron por un momento a Bryan quien ya no lo soporto y libero a Falborg para que iniciara el ataque. Poco a poco cada uno de ellos se centraba más en la defensa que en el ataque, bien esto era cuestión de tiempo solo se necesitaba inteligencia y fortaleza para poder ser el ganador. Yuriy tenía la victoria en la palma de la mano solo necesitaba un descuido por parte de su contrincante y ganaría, cuando Wolborg estaba a punto de dar la estocada final, Yuriy sintió desfallecer y comenzó a ver nubloso a la vez en que sus ojos se cerraban y sus piernas perdían fuerzas. A medida que la batalla continuaba su cabeza le daba vueltas y se desmayo en frente de todos los presentes, y el más impresionado era Bryan quien detuvo el combate y fue directo con su amigo para auxiliarlo.

- Yuriy, Yuriy despierta vamos -. Toca su frente y siente que esta explotando - esta hirviendo en fiebre, rápido dile a los guardias que preparen una cama en la enfermería y pronto… -. Le dijo a Ian este asintió y se fue. Luego de unos minutos Yuriy despertó en una habitación de la enfermería, mejor pero todavía con algo de fiebre.

En la enfermería...

- Vaya, si que me preocupaste, ¿te sientes mejor Yuriy-.

- ¿Hum-. Se toca la frente - da, estoy algo cansado pero mejor, supongo -.

- Yuriy, no vuelvas a hacer eso -. Su tono era serio y bajo la mirada mientras Spencer e Ian oían desde el otro lado de la puerta, muy atentos - que no vuelvas a hacer eso, Yuriy casi estuvieron a punto de llevarte otra vez al hospital…eso quieres sufrir otra vez… -.

- Jvatit (Basta), Bryan -.

- No, no me detendré, entiende debes cuidarte -. Le decía exasperado tomándolo de los hombros - quieres que Kai también llore -. Le susurro al oído al momento en que lo abrazaba mientras los otros dos escuchaban atentos y esbozaban una sonrisa despreocupada pero a la vez desvergonzada luego se fueron - entiende, no quiero verte así… -.

- Pero si me siento muy bien, pierde cuidado estaré bien… -. Y diciendo esto se levanto dio un paso y se cayo pero para su fortuna Bryan lo atrapo.

- Si claro que estarás bien -. Lo cargo, pasando su brazo por su cintura y Yuriy por sobre sus hombros, hasta llevarlo a su habitación - ahora solo quiero que descanses, de acuerdo -.

- Da…Bryan… -. Le detuvo antes que este se fuera.

- Si… -. Volteo a verlo y luego se acerco hasta su amigo.

- Bolshoye spasiba za pamoshch (Muchas gracias por tu ayuda) -. Acto seguido se levanto un poco y nuevamente le ofreció un beso en su mejilla y Bryan ante esto le sonrió como agradecimiento y se fue dejando que duerma tranquilamente.

Ya afuera de la habitación...

- Hey, ustedes dos, donde habían estado luego de que Yuriy se desmayo se hicieron humo. La verdad no los entiendo -.

- No tienes que hacerlo -. Le dijo Ian - y como esta Yuriy ahora. -.

- Mejor, algo decaído pero mejor -.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? … -. Pregunto el más grande

- Bien no nos la vamos a pasar entrenando ¿o si?...yo sugiero que nos divirtamos un tiempo hasta que el amargado vuelva -. Ideo Ian.

- Yo no me opongo…me voy…. -.

- Hey, espera……. -. Ian lo sigue.

- Cielos que les sucede, son un dúo extraño, pero poco me importa………mejor yo también me voy parezco un tonto hablando solo…. -.

-

Cuando no hubo nadie más en el pasillo una sombra se movió rápidamente de su escondite y entro a la habitación del ojiazul, este seguía en el país de los sueños mientras esa persona se acercaba más y más. Se quedo, allí, estático sin articular ningún músculo al instante justo en que sus ojos se posaban sobre el pelirrojo que estaba boca abajo colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a modo de amortiguador y con sus piernas extendidas y un poco abiertas dejando así que su trasero se remarcase un poco por las frazadas que le cubrían, y su espalda tan pequeña tan bien formada y arqueada, levemente, para luego fijar su vista en esa cintura , esa sexy cinturita tan delicada y angosta que lograba que su cuerpo se contorneara perfectamente desde sus pies a la espesa jungla de fuego sobre su cabeza, con sus ojos cerrados sus labios entreabiertos dejando que su respiración escapara en forma de vapor apenas visible, luego seguían sus mejillas, esas suaves mejillas sonrosadas que parecían un delicioso manjar, como unas grandes y rojas manzanas y para terminar ese aroma a ese delicioso perfume que era como aire puro de los dioses, se sentía como estar en un mundo mítico en donde todos tus sueños y deseos se hacen realidad todo se perdía en él te confundía y te hacía volver a su dueño dejando que te sumerjas en su fogosa cabellera la cual era una trampa mortal si la tocabas no parabas de hacerlo; a diferencia de la historia de los zapatos rojos estos sedosos cabellos te confunden y te derriten logrando capturarte por su infinita belleza enredarte en ellos para captar más de ese delicioso néctar vital para los pecadores, por toda la eternidad. Todo, absolutamente todo en el joven pelirrojo ojiazul era atrayente te embelezaba y no podías escapar al verlo; debías obedecer lo que tus instintos te ordenaban, era simplemente perfecto como un hermoso sueño del cual uno nunca quiere despertar, inclusive era tan bello que hasta el arcángel más hermoso, que enamoraría a los dioses, le sentiría una envidia atroz.

Poco o nada era lo que quedaba de espacio entre ambos, el visitante decidió que este era el momento ideal así que tomo la iniciativa despojando al joven dormido, aún, de sus cobijas dándole a observar un exquisito espectáculo del cual sus ojos carmín se deleitaban y se carcomían por dentro a esa esplendida figura, piernas delgadas con perfectas curvas que iban hasta su cintura en donde esta carretera se volvía más y más estrecha luego su espalda pequeña y sutil y por último los brazos de forma tan frágil hasta sus delicadas y suaves manos.

Con sus pensamientos en orden y sin más confusiones él joven se acerco y coloco sus manos sobre la colina del pelirrojo para dar masajes suaves, puesto que no podía despertar a su bello durmiente no lo haría y menos que recién empezaba con su cometido, lentamente le fue despojando de su ropa interior, pues Yuriy en esos momentos se quito gran parte de su vestuario y se quedo con una diminuta camiseta sin mangas que le quedaba en los hombros holgada y era algo transparente y en su parte media llevaba puesto un bóxer, que hacía juego con la camiseta, este era semiajustado y se entremetía en su trasero. Luego de quitarle, con gran cuidado su mini bóxer el ojisrojos poso su cara en los glúteos de su amigo y sus manos comenzaron con su recorrido por toda la estrecha cintura las caderas y las piernas del sexy pelirrojo, este se sentía algo perturbado pero intento ignorarlo y siguió durmiendo.

Sus manos dejaban caricias llenas de sentimientos tras de si provocándole al ruso uno que otro espasmo pero pasaban desapercibidos para el bicolor y el durmiente. El chico de marcas azuladas se sentía en las nubes al sentir la suave textura de Yuriy tan deliciosa, tan deseable, tan inocente, que gritaba por ser profanada por ansias de más de hacer cosas nuevas de sentir cosas nuevas. Kai sentía deshacerse cuando su mejilla hizo contacto con los esponjados glúteos de Yuriy, para el eran como dos hermosos balones un par de dulces bombones blancos. Hasta que decidió separarse un rato de ese trance hipnótico y provoco que Yuriy se diera vuelta, todavía dormido, cuando Kai lo vio así tan sonrojado suspirando con sus puños atrapando las sabanas por sobre su cabeza sus piernas cerrándose para abrir su puerto nuevamente en sus rodillas con la camiseta algo levantada se lograban ver sus apetecedores pezones rosa, como un par de fresas en buena época esto solo hizo que Kai se excitara y pusiera sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Yuriy y uniera sus labios. Primeramente fue inocente pero luego todo lo contrario comenzó a calentarse y metió su lengua dentro de la boca del pelirrojo provocando que este se quedara sin aire y se fuera despertando poco a poco cuando vio confundido y totalmente aterrado lo que hacía. Los ojos celestes de Yuriy parecían que fueran a escapárseles por el modo en que los abría, lentamente comenzó a gemir para detener a Kai y este se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía el miedo y un terror inmenso se apodero de él observando como de a poco Yuriy se va incorporando sobre la cama y se acerca a él, Kai no sabe ni que decir y menos que hacer estaba totalmente avergonzado; no quería que Yuriy se enterara de sus inclinaciones y mucho menos de esos deseos sexuales de estar en la cama con el que, en ciertas ocasiones, de vez en cuando soñaba con ello. Sin darse cuenta por estar reflexionando sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no, Yuriy se fue acercando más a Kai hasta que sus brazos se sujetaron de su cuello y unió sus labios y Kai estaba en shock cuando despertó de ese miedo y pudo ver como su amado pelirrojo le besaba juntando cada vez más sus cuerpos moviendo un poco sus caderas para incitar a Kai a que lo abrazara y esto el bicolor no lo desobedeció puesto que atrapo esa piel nunca antes tocada y descendió a sus bombones para estrujarlos fuertemente esto solo logro que Yuriy se excitara tanto como Kai y se lo llevara directo a la cama dándole un empujón con el que el de ojos carmín cayo sentado sobre las sabanas desparramadas mientras veía como Yuriy se quitaba sensualmente su última prenda arrojándola a un lado de la cama, luego puso sus manos en los hombros del ruso, de marcas azuladas, y lo llevo hacía atrás. Kai quedando de espaldas a la cama veía los seductores ojos de Yuriy ya no eran los mismos que en un principio, ahora estaban brillando de un modo diferente pero no dejaban de gustarle dejaron la inocencia y sobrepasaron la niñez convirtiéndose en adolescentes dando paso a una etapa de sensaciones nuevas, dolores, marcas, lagrimas, amor y heridas que nunca cierran.

Mientras el ángel de hielo seguía contemplando los orbes de fuego de su guardián, su único guardián, se dejo llevar por el encanto atrayente de esos rubíes que resplandecían como el sol de la mañana y no supo el por que de lo que estaba haciendo sus cremosos labios rosas hicieron contacto nuevamente con los de su protector llenándose de un montón de sentimientos y sensaciones perdidas. Su cuerpo se dejo caer sobre el de Kai que con sus brazos le rodeaba su cintura para que no se escapase, poco a poco ambos cayeron en la red de la dominación, la dominación que querían imponer uno sobre el otro, pero Kai termino siendo el vencedor al quedar sobre Yuriy y este quedarse a su merced. El bicolor comenzó a lamer su cuello para luego darle besos entrecortados, realmente disfrutaba mucho eso, y seguir en línea recta a su pecho pasándole lengüeteadas que se convirtieron en mordiscos que iban dirigidos a las deliciosas fresas que al morderlas y apretarlas el ojiazul gemía sin control y todos sus glóbulos rojos fueron a parar a su rostro; iniciando con un inocente tono sonrosado para luego volverse uno más escarlata el cual Kai disfrutaba ver por la expresión de Yuriy con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, a causa de la excitación, viendo perfectamente sus largas y arqueadas pestañas en y su respirar agitado prácticamente esto lo enloqueció y se quito su playera negra y su bufanda para poder sentir más esa tersa piel, tan suave como el terciopelo o mucho más. Se frotaba sobre su ángel y este aferraba sus dedos a su espalda mientras sentía como una electrizante oleada de placer le recorría al sentir que una mano tomaba su miembro apretándoselo, subiendo de arriba hacía abajo con fuerza. Sus gemidos no se detenían y menos el movimiento de la mano de Kai, pero luego se separo se él y descendió hasta la parte baja del pelirrojo y contemplo un rato ese rígido miembro para después darle bocanadas de aire caliente que se escapaban de su boca a medida que se iba acercando mientras que Yuriy se sonrojaba a más no poder cuando el bicolor le dio una lengüeteada al tronco para llegar a la punta y darle un suave mordisco el cual provoco que el ojiazul gritara pidiendo más, lo que Kai no ignoro y lo lamió nuevamente para luego poder metérselo en la boca y succionarlo suavemente cuando Yuriy dejo escapar un gemido que se transformo en varios de ellos, destrozaba las sabanas con una de sus blancas manos y con la otra acariciaba la cabellera azulada de Kai, realmente no podía evitarlo deseaba sentir más y Kai iba consistir a ese deseo. Luego de un rato de estimulación Yuriy sintió un cosquilleo en su parte íntima y se dejo ir dentro de la boca de Kai y este trago todo, para sorpresa del ruso pelirrojo, quien dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y total satisfacción.

Kai se separó y subió a ver a su ángel lo cual le hizo sonreír de una manera tierna al ver los dulces ojos celestes de Yuriy cubiertos por algunas lagrimas que el bicolor le produjo y esto solo provoco que sus orbes se chocaran nuevamente y el bicolor se deshiciera de su tenis y sus pantalones, en esto Yuriy le ayudo colocando sus manos sobre las de Kai. En poco tiempo lo único que tenía encima era su bóxer negro el cual era ajustado y marcaba el enorme bulto que tenía debajo lo que hizo que Yuriy desviara la mirada avergonzado, ante esto el ojisrojos rió nuevamente por la pena que se presentaba en el rostro del ojiazul, lentamente se lo fue quitando hasta quedar en el mismo estado que su pareja y se abalanzo sobre él para unirse en un furioso abrazo cargado de interminables caricias y besos cuando Kai abrió un poco sus ojos y recorrió con uno de sus dedos la espalda del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su entrada e introducir ese dedo provocando que Yuriy derramara una lagrima de dolor cuando aún estaban a mitad de ese apasionado beso en el cual Kai metía su lengua logrando saborear la dulce miel que ahora se escurría por los bordes de sus bocas combinado con un pequeño hilillo de rojo escarlata. Luego metió otro dedo más dejando que Yuriy ahogara un gemido en su boca mientras dejaba salir una lagrima más, ambos dedos se movían en sus interior dándole a Yuriy, aparte de dolor por ser invadido, inconmensurable placer que hacía que su espalda se arqueara en una de las manos del ojisrojos mientras sus delicadas manos se posaban en los hombros de su amante al instante justo en que su cabeza se hacía para atrás y dejaba escapar gemidos de dolor y placer mientras se movía en contra de la mano para luego seguir con movimientos sensuales que los ojos carmín de Kai se comían por dentro.

Ambos sentados se daban caricias mutuamente para complacer al otro, mientras palabras entrecortadas y suspiros con mensajes se lanzaban al aire para ser oídos por los jóvenes. Este solo era el comienzo y no era nada comparado con el momento en que se unirían más dejando que todas sus gotas de sudor se confundan entre las sabanas blancas, y primeramente frías, que ahora irradiaban del calor consumido por ambos cuerpos. Kai seguía acariciando el miembro de Yuriy y se deleitaba y satisfacía con solo oír sus gritos y gemidos hasta que el ojiazul sintió que estallo cuando miro hacía abajo y Kai por detrás de él le introdujo los dedos llenos de semen a la boca del pelirrojo y este gustoso disfruto de su propio sabor lamiendo esos dedos cuando giro su cabeza un poco y los dos comenzaron con una batalla dentro de sus bocas.

Luego Kai le dijo algo en su oreja, suspirando, haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera algo dudoso pero atino a escuchar claramente sus palabras por lo que accedió sin reparar volteándose para fijar su objetivo poco a poco fue bajando hasta ver el pene endurecido del bicolor, solo eso basto para que se excitara y lo tomara con una mano y se lo introdujera entero a la boca comenzando a subir y bajar aplicando presión en la cabeza y lamiendo con la punta de su lengua de vez en cuando. Kai estaba en las nubes sentir tanta suavidad sobre sus partes tal consideración era todo un sueño, tal vez; pensaba él creyendo que esto seria imposible por lo que se pellizco en su brazo para saber si era un simple sueño, pero era demasiado real, o la realidad. Para su suerte esto estaba ocurriendo. Con un gran suspiro el bicolor dejo que todo su fluido se escurriera por los labios de Yuriy quien se alejo un poco y dejo que el semen se esparciera en su cara cuando paso la punta de su lengua por su mejilla saboreando el salado de su amante, luego sonrió, le gustaba; para el ruso era el sabor más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado, cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y sintió como una felicidad inmensa le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Kai le miro con ternura para después tomar su mentón y levantar el rostro de su pareja para verlo mejor este no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo para verle por lo que subió hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la persona que más amaba en ese mundo por la cual daría todo se entregaría en cuerpo y alma sin importar que suceda le daría todo a él, solo a él, su amado Kai. Esto mismo también pasaba por la mente del bicolor; sabía que desde que lo conoció cuando niños esa seria una hermosa amistad que fue floreciendo como las hierbas en la primavera, pero que se fue marchitando con el odio y el rencor y esa delgada línea se fue traspasando recordando buenos y malos momentos de agonía, de dolor, de alegrías y verdadero afecto.

- ...Kai…yo, lo siento tanto… -.

- ...Yuriy…no lo sientas, es ese dolor el que debes purgar…para ser el mismo de antes…quiero verte sonreír…no deseo ver una cara sin alma sin recuerdo, sin sentimientos…solo te quiero a ti…solo a ti… -.

- ...Kai…esto es solo un comienzo…un pequeño paso…es un simple escalón que estoy subiendo…para así…poder volver…pero ahora dime tu…por que me olvidaste…por que olvidaste como nos queríamos y amábamos…entre nosotros solo existía el cariño…pero lo dejaste y me abandonaste en el pasado reprimiendo toda sensación de dulzura y amor, llevándote cada pizca del papel que interpretabas destruyéndolo poco a poco con tu fuego, reduciendo todo a cenizas que se fueron volando con el viento…y yo tan solo me deje llevar por la furia y la rabia, la decepción y la soledad cubriéndome con el hielo el frío y la tormenta que nublaron mis ojos llevándome a un abismo del cual nunca pude salir…pero ahora que has vuelto...ya no me siento solo y además lo hiciste para devolverme mi felicidad…declarándome con tan solo caricias lo que yo significo para ti y lo que significas para mi… -.

- ...Yuriy…es verdad te abandone y me fui dejando solo odio…pero ahora podemos empezar…quiero volver a como era antes…para abrazarte, cuidarte, dejar que flotes en un mundo de sueños e ilusiones…dejar que en realidad ames…que en realidad me ames… -.

Luego de descifrar esas palabras que demostraban todo el perdón que podían expresar se miraron unos segundos interminables para ambos, pero este lapso duro poco y los chicos se unieron otra vez rodando por las frazadas que calentaban el ambiente pero no tanto como sus ardientes deseos de concretizar esto. Kai quedo sobre su pelirrojo y le miro un poco dudoso al principio pero una frase del ojiazul lo hizo salir de su confusión…

- ...Pozhalusta (Por favor)…Kai…tómame… -. Dijo el joven pelirrojo al momento en que se estiraba en la cama abriendo un poco sus piernas y colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza invitándole al ruso bicolor a la provocación y este seguía algo preocupado, no por que fuera su primera vez, ya que no la era, sino por que tenía miedo de lastimarlo por cuestiones de talla, su miembro era grande y la entrada de Yuriy algo pequeña.

- ...Pero, yo…no quiero lastimarte…no tan pronto… -. Le dijo algo preocupado pero con una voz serena y suave.

- ...No me dolerá…no te preocupes, además recuerda que soy el poderoso cyber-Tala… -. Kai ante tal contestación le sonrió y decidió penetrarlo.

- ...Nichevo…pero como es tu primera vez seré delicado… -. Yuriy sonríe como modo de respuesta.

Poco a poco Kai va separando las piernas de Yuriy y las coloca alrededor de su cintura y va entrando de a poco en él sacándole al ojiazul lágrimas y gritos de dolor cuando solo estaba por entrar la punta y la mitad de su miembro.

- Oh, lo siento Yuriy…perdóname, si quieres no lo haré -. Cuando estaba apunto de desistir Yuriy lo detuvo y le negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien.

- A sebya jarashó (estoy bien)…continúa… -.

Kai solo asintió y rió por lo bajo, solo un poco, cuando se dejo ir totalmente dentro de Yuriy, quien al sentir esto dio un grito que fue callado por los labios del bicolor, los cuales sellaron sus gritos por un momento calmándolo logrando que Yuriy cooperara cerrando sus ojos dejando que una tras otra todas las lagrimas que reprimía se escaparan deseosas de invadir sus suaves mejillas rojas. Luego Kai le saco su llave y dejo que el ojiazul respirara y gimiera agitado por su falta de aire que le era necesario en esa situación que mantenían juntos, de a poco Kai cuando vio que era el momento perfecto empezó a moverse dentro del pelirrojo entregándole placer infinito. Yuriy gemía por más mientras sus piernas se movían y eran atrapadas por las fuertes manos de Kai quien continuo su movimiento entrando y saliendo, primeramente fue suave pero luego se convirtió en una lucha por obtener más y más placer lo hizo más rápido y Yuriy se retorcía dando movimientos sensuales con sus caderas y abdominales mientras gemía entrecortadamente dejando que Kai se divirtiera oyendo ese hermoso sonido que nunca pensó escuchar, aunque él también gemía un poco pero lo hacía débilmente luego dejo de gemir para suspirar aclimatándose del calor de Yuriy el cual era algo realmente delicioso para el ruso bicolor. Luego de una hora estando así y de varios orgasmos Kai dio el último suspiro dejando todo su ser dentro del pelirrojo el cual sintió como Kai abandonaba su interior satisfecho al igual que él. Se vio cubierto por el semen de su amante, que estaba un poco dispersado sobre su pecho y con uno de sus blancos dedos tomó un poco y lo lamió para después sonreír de felicidad mientras que Kai se encontraba a un lado suyo mirando el techo pensando en lo ocurrido segundos antes.

- Kai, este es el día más feliz de mi vida…jamás me había sentido así…spasiba (gracias)… -. Luego volteo a verlo y le dijo suavemente al oído - ...ya lyublyu tibie (te quiero)… -. Dijo cerrando sus ojos y obsequiándole un dulce beso en la mejilla al bicolor.

- ...Yuriy, yo también te quiero…y mucho… -. Luego de decir esto se levanto y se vistió ante la mirada de Yuriy - me tengo que ir…sino que dirían los otros al saber que yo estoy aquí contigo en la cama y ambos desnudos… -. El solo imaginarlo hizo que ambos rieran, pero luego Kai se paro al lado de Yuriy y le tomo su barbilla para plantarle un beso que fue correspondido. Después se marchó y Yuriy se quedo dormido.

………………..

-

- ...Yuriy, oye puedo pasar…ah 'La puerta esta abierta…mmm, tal vez fue al baño' oye Yuriy si estas ahí te traje algo mira te gusta lo dulce ¿no? bien, mira es tu………Y-Y-Yuriy-y……YURIY!... -. Bryan se espanto al ver al ojiazul fuera de su cama a un lado respirando con dificultad y con su temperatura por el techo estaba grave y debía llevarlo con urgencia a la enfermería - alguien…AYUDEME!... -. Para su suerte sus gritos de auxilio fueron escuchados por Boris que pasaba por ahí y lo vio con Yuriy en muy mal estado. Boris no salía de su asombro así que lo llevo sobre su espalda mientras Bryan fue a informar a los enfermeros sobre esto, pero antes de irse Boris noto algo raro en las sabanas de Yuriy y las vio detenidamente descubriendo que era.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería los doctores les dijeron que necesitaba asistencia médica y de inmediato. Luego de tantos problemas y retrasos Yuriy fue derivado a la sala de terapia intensiva en donde era atendido las 24 hrs. Del día sin descanso. Kai no había visto nada fuera de lo normal ese día, pero cuando fue a su habitación el ya no estaba, se había ido pero adonde. Cuando salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacía la sala de entrenamientos y todos estaban hablando al parecer de algo importante puesto que lo hacían muy bajo, casi murmurando y esto a Kai no le importo mucho y se apoyo en uno de los muros de allí cuando dos jovencitos se acercaban comentando algo sobre lo sucedido con Yuriy algo que alerto un poco a Kai y se acerco a ellos y les interrogo sobre ello, los niños le dijeron que Yuriy había ingresado al hospital hace mas o menos un día y al parecer estaba grave esto provoco que a Kai se le helara la sangre y se fuera a toda carrera de ahí para ver como estaba Yuriy, ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos.

'Oh, no Yuriy…que te paso ahora…alguien dígame' pensaba el chico de marcas mientras corría por los intrincados pasillos de la abadía y entro a la sala del hospital pues este estaba algo alejado de la institución.

Al ingresar vio que solo Bryan estaba allí y el estaba también muy preocupado por lo que sucedió puesto que Yuriy se veía mejor antes de esto…

- ¿Ah?...Kai, ¿eres tú? … -.

- Bryan, como esta él dime Bryan… -. Le decía casi sin poder controlarse el bicolor.

- Ne znayu (No lo se)… -.

- ¿Que-.

- Que no lo se…Kai se muy bien por lo que estas pasando sino por ninguna otra razón estarías aquí… -.

- Si lo se pero y Yuriy, quiero saber como esta -.

- Él esta en un grave estado Kai… -. Le dijo una voz que él conocía muy bien.

- ¿Boris-. Dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Bryan, podrías hacerme el favor de retirarte… -.

- Pero… -.

- Bryan es una orden… -.

- Ah, si señor -. Se va.

- Y bien joven Kai, veo que aún sigues con tus travesuras ¿no-.

- A que te refieres, yo solo quiero ver a Yuriy -.

- Oh, me temo mi joven amigo que eso no será posible -.

- ¿Qué dijiste-.

- Bien veo que ahora no solo te gusta jugar con tu bey blade, sino también con mis experimentos ¿no-.

- ¿Qué-. Y sin darse cuenta Boris le dio un bofetón con el cual Kai se quedo tirado en el suelo tocándose la mejilla a causa del dolor que el golpe le ocasiono - ¿Porqué hiciste eso-.

- Por que más… -. Se le acerca y le toma el mentón para que le viera a los ojos - se muy bien lo que le hiciste a Yuriy, sino por que estaría en ese estado -.

(De inmediato unas escenas de lo ocurrido el día anterior se arremolinaron en su mente). - C-como lo sabes -. Le miro asustado.

- Ah eso, bien las sabanas de Yuriy tienen manchas de semen no se pueden ver pero el ADN que aparece es tuyo, no me cabe la menor duda de que tu le hiciste eso a Yuriy ¿o no-.

- Y-yo… -.

- Ese titubeo me indica que estoy en lo correcto…sabes lo que hiciste, te dije claramente que él estaba con fiebre y enfermo-. Le grito totalmente molesto, al parecer su preocupación por el pelirrojo lo había llevado a esto después de todo aunque no lo hacía notar lo amaba como a un hijo o quizás más :(**K:** si viejo pervertido hijo de la chingada ¬¬!)-. - Más te vale Kai, que se recupere y no empeore te lo advierto y no me importa que seas el nieto de Voltair…de esta no te salvas… -. Luego lo dejo y se fue muy molesto mientras Kai seguía de rodillas en una depresión que lo dejo perplejo y totalmente abrumado, acaso todo esto seria su culpa…

'…Yuriy…'

En tanto en una habitación del hospital un joven de ojos cielo susurro con dificultad unas simples palabras…: no te culpes...Kai...

…Yuriy…Yuriy…vuelve…levanta tus alas y vuela…regresa hacía mi…

'-'-' Continúa…'-'-'

-

-

TTOTT BUAAAAAA…….me quedo meloso y muy melodramático

**Bryan:** eso crees a mi me parece una tontería -u

**Hikari:** ¬¬ como?

**Bryan:** miren tengo dulces n-nU

**Hikari:** que? O.O….yo quiero X3……brrrrrrr miau mi ama los dulces X3 miau……..

**Bryan:** da, aquí tienes gatita

**Yuriy:** como le haces Bryan -u

**Bryan:** es el secreto de los chicos guapos como yo u-ú……aunque tu no te quedas atrás cachorrito u-ú……

**Yuriy:** .-.U...bueno err dejen reviews

-

o.o... Ejem o.o... Wolas otra vez xP como andan gente...Leyeron el chapi de hoy, si lo hicieron me dejan review...bueno ya! Mis opiniones (aunque sean estupidas...me hacen falta -.-...y me hacen sentir bien xP) bueno haber, la parte del Lemon que tal eh?...les gusto o.o? eh, eh, eh? xD...si les gusto bien, si no tb y si no leyeron lo mismo o.o!...y hasta yo me creí que iba a estar...ejem cual es la palabra que estoy buscando 9.9... Ah si wonito o¬o sep eso mismo...y Kai es un aprovechador ¬¬! Viéndolo a Yuriy el pobre estaba casi en coma y se lo coge aunque tuvo weno (xDU) (OH NO! el polster'gay' x) nos ataca...llamando al clan en contra de Ronald Mc' Donal! Púdrete maldito payaso maricón x.ó! Sabían el payaso de ahí se parece a Michael Jackson sip los mismos estupidos guantes blancos que esta pálido ((literalmente)) y le gustan los niños chiquitos y no tan chiquitos o.ó?)...bueno como sea x9 lemon shiko oh si!...hasta luego n-n! Casi me olvido en el chapi siguiente voy a afirmar si le cambio el titulo al fic o no mmm...ah seguirá siendo Vacaciones en Rusia o.ó? solo el tiempo le dirá xDU...Ouhg mi dice algo más mi admite que se tardo mucho en dejar el chapi pero fue pke recibí dos reviews T-T bueno y eso es todo adiós n.n...

-'-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-'-

**Dedicada a mi 'Espiritu del viento'**

"**El amor es algo que solo ocurre una vez en la vida"**

**Zei mi amor espero disfrutes el fic n.n**

-'-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-'-

Cualquier cosa solo dejen un review o svidaniye drugs!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:.**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-


	5. Contratiempos

Alo kinder nOn!

**Aclaraciones:**

" "Sueños

' ' Pensamientos

Diálogos

**Notas:** Este es un fic extra yaoi los personajes se los pedí prestados al viejito Aoki (**Kai:** traducción, nos rapto ¬¬) como sea, la historia se basa cuando el primer campeonato mundial de Bey Blade, de los Blade Breakers, termina y Kai se queda a vivir en la abadía y el se queda con los Demolitions Boys para hacerles 'compañía' por un tiempo hasta que regrese a Japón, y creo que eso es……………………….todo (**K/Y:** mmm ¬¬) que quieren que haga ……………lean si quieren saber !

**Advertencias:** Fic Yaoi, relación hombre/hombre, ya saben amor, sexo, lagrimas, sexo, sangre, sexo, mis estupidas interrupciones y…ya dije la palabra sexo? (**K/Y:** como 4 veces u) mmm ¬¬ ………

**Pareja:** Kai/Yuriy u

**Autora:** Hikari Balkov

**Titulo:** Vacaciones en Rusia

./.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-./.

**.'GabZ':** Descuida n-n no importa si no dejaste review lo que cuenta es que lo leas creo que exagere un poquito -.-U sip mi tampoco te aviso -.-UU y OH O.o jaja creo que la verdad sip te estoy atrofiando mucho tus neuronas (las mías ya se murieron hace ya mucho x) oh tan hermoso crees que estaba xD si el tecleado sufre mucho cuando se trata de eso XD esa parte cuando Yuriy esta durmiendo la soñé y me la acordaba todo el tiempo xP si esta vez tratare de actualizar más rápido para compensar sabes por lo del chapi anterior bien Boris es un matón pedofilo de seguro -.- si esos son unos muy lindos 'MOCOSITOS' xD gracias por el rr amiga :D

**.'Ayanai':** Mi estar bien (aunque ya no tenga vacaciones ¬¬) oh si va a haber más lemon pero hay que esperar -.- ah pobrecito Yuriy T-T esta enfermito pero sabes porque pke el chamaco se fue a buscar al prófugo de Kai ¬¬ en medio de la nieve y como que ya andaba medio como resfriado y eso lo empeoro y bueno si nos ponemos a pensar además de que el pervertido de Kai xD se lo curtió entero pus si se tiene que enfermar ¿no? xD o.o Neo Génesis Evangelion mmm. No, no lo he visto -.- bien usted tb se cuida xiao n.n

**.'Zei/Ivanov/Kinomiya/Chang':** Holas mi amor n.n O.o como novia; esta tan bonito ¿dices? Ja en serio xD bueno si la parte del lemon bueno -.- a lo ordinario pero no se algo me gusto y otra cosa no, como autora; oh COHIBIDA (OH ¿te guste por eso? xD) bien algo así soy porque es la primera vez que escribo un lemon U y que es AU mi no entender (sip me pase mucho cambiándolos no se realmente ando algo rara x) pero se nota que nadie me conoce XP mi no ser tan santa jaja esa no es una opción bueno te dejo Abrazos y Besos linda nn recuerda ¡¡¡MI TE AMA O-Ó:D

**.'La LoKa KeLLy':** Hola n-n y oh no te preocupes ya supere lo de los dos rr -.-U aunque sigue la marca ¬¬ pero ya estoy bien (eso creo) xD bien aquí el chapi 5 el anterior sip creo que como me dijo Zei anduve algo cerrada en el lemon T-T ay mente rata esta no me funciona cuando quiero TOT bien te dejo.

**.'AzkaAlexia-HiwatariKon':** n-n Hola ya leí el primer capitulo de tu primer fic (según lo que dices o.o) es el primero igualita que mi nOn sehehhe xD oh gracias por el rr n.n esta muy lindo y la frase del final esta para recordarla -.- (mi no sabe hacerlas) TOT pero igual TANX de veritas al menos ya voy 5 rr XDU sip soy un mendiga pero honrada XP (nuh me miren feo T.T) O.o Boris xD si es un viejo pedofilo y muy pervertido por eso es mi papá xD (de veras mi papi querido se cambia el cabello a púrpura y ya xD) jaja bien, Kai abusador :P pobrecitos los dos si pero bien que tiene ganas (Talita quiere más y más y más y más nuh me hagan caso o.o...Mejor si XDDD) wiiiiiii nOn, chaito ;)

./.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-./.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Vacaciones en Rusia.**

**Capitulo 5: "Contratiempos"**

**Autora: Hikari Balkov**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la sala de esperas sino en su habitación la cual compartía con Yuriy.

- ...Ya han pasado cuatro días…desde que no estas aquí… -. Luego se incorporo y salió.

Estuvo un rato sin hacer nada importante, solo lo de costumbre bey batallar con aficionados, escaparse un tiempo de las manos de Boris, contemplar el cielo. Lo común.

- ...'Vaya, o es mi impresión o hoy es un día muy bonito…….ay, a quien quiero engañar estoy más solo que un político en desgracia, y yo mismo trato de hacerme desistir del hecho de lo mucho que estoy sufriendo……..ay Yuriy como te extraño…' -. Pensó un rato el bicolor.

- Oye, Kai a ti te andaba buscando… -. Dijo una voz no muy lejos y la persona que la poseía se iba acercando cada vez más hasta que sus caras se miraron como un espejo.

- Ah Bryan, ¿que quieres? -. Le pregunto cortante.

- Que modo de saludar es ese, bien como sea…venía a preguntarte sobre lo que sucedió ayer con Boris, ya sabes después que me fui -.

- Ah, eso…nada por que… -.

- Bien me contaron que él te golpeo -.

- Ah bien no importa no me pego tan fuerte…pero eso es otra historia…olvídate de ello, de acuerdo -.

- Como quieras…pero ya has ido a ver a Yuriy…creo que ya esta algo mejor…no se lo digas a nadie pero Yuriy estaba en coma hasta ayer en la noche -.

- ¿QUÉ? -.

- Así es, al parecer no nos lo dijeron para no causar un revuelo en toda la abadía…te darías cuenta si se llegasen a enterar de esto…creo que Boris me mataría… -.

- El sinvergüenza es muy capaz…no me lo extraño… -.

- Si…oye te puedo preguntar algo… -.

- ¿Qué?...si claro… ¿Qué es? … -.

- Bueno espero que no te moleste pero solo quiero estar seguro…a ti te gusta Yuriy no es cierto… -.

- Q-que…y como lo sabes… -.

- Se nota a simple vista… -.

- Aquí nadie puede tener sus secretos sin que se los estén descubriendo medio mundo…….. -.

- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal… -.

- No importa… -. Dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro y levantando un poco la cabeza - ¿Pero eso a ti no te molesta? -.

- Para nada drug (amigo)…prefiero que Yuriy sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, a que este sufriendo -.

- Ah ya veo…pero a ti te gusta Yuriy… -.

- Bien debo admitirlo si…pero veo que tu me ganaste Kai y te felicito…Yuriy es más feliz ahora que has vuelto y eso lo a fortalecido mucho…aunque me cueste aceptarlo, cruda realidad… -.

- No es verdad, yo no lo hago feliz deberías ser tu el que este con él y no yo…….solo soy una carga para él…….solo eso un estorbo……. -.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -. Le dijo enojado.

- ¿Como?... ¿Qué dijiste Bryan?... -.

- Bueno yo, este 'Creo que metí la pata'...bien verás lo que pasa es que tu no le has dicho lo que sientes, tal vez esa sea la razón……si eso, claro…jeje -.

- Eso crees…por que yo no… -.

- Descuida, te ayudare… -.

- En serio… ¿no me estarás mintiendo? ¬¬ -.

- No como crees…soy tu amigo lo recuerdas… -.

- Y según tu desde cuando somos amigos ¬¬ -.

- Bien yo, oye espera esto lo hago por que me preocupo por el bienestar de ambos no quiero verlos tristes ya no más y… -.

- Ah, Bryan…sabes que estoy jugando… -. Le dijo mientras le abrazaba, sorprendiendo al chico lavanda, pero lo hacía como amigos.

- ¿Ah?...lo ves, entonces que me dices…lo harás… -.

- Nichevo pero necesitare ayuda y creo que encontré a la persona ideal para ayudarme -. Le dijo separándose.

- Bien lo haré… -.

- ¡Kai! -.

- Oh, no él otra vez…que se le ofrece al monje negro que todo lo sabe -.

- Deja de fanfarronear ven -.

- Oye tu otro trabajo es fastidiarme todos los días ¿no Boris? -.

- No y mejor vienes o te atiendes a las consecuencias ¬¬ -.

- ...-.-U aja -. Se van pero Bryan detiene a Kai y le dice algo - de acuerdo -. Y se van.

Luego de dar tantas vueltas por la abadía Boris lo conduce directo al hospital.

- Y para que diablos me trajiste aquí -.

- ... -.

- ¿Qué, no me digas que las ratas de este lugar te comieron la lengua -.

- ...Es por Yuriy… -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Él me lo pidió -.

- ... -. Detiene el paso.

- ¿Qué pasa, piensas venir o no -.

- Está bien…pero que no sea uno de tus trucos Boris… -.

- Créeme…no es así -. Su tono es serio. Cuando ingresan al hospital Boris le pide a uno de los doctores que atendían a Yuriy que los llevara a su habitación hasta que llegaron.

Al entrar ven el pelirrojo sentado mirando por la ventana, con solo voltear su cabeza un poco, con sus manos en sus rodillas y vestido con la bata del hospital con la mirada en la nada solo pensando sin hablar o formular alguna frase, lo que preocupaba mucho a los doctores; desde que había llegado no había dicho ni una sola palabra era como si ya nada importara para él y esta imagen conmovió tanto a Kai como a Boris, quien los dejo solos y se fue a arreglar unos asuntos de negocio.

Kai no sabía que decir estaba ahí parado sin decir nada tal como Yuriy, estaba abrumado y después de lo que ocurrió hace cuatro días como no estarlo, se sentía devastado por dentro en alma y por fuera por lastimar a la persona que más amaba esto le carcomía por dentro era realmente horrible tener que ver a tu ser más querido en ese estado, solitario, sin corazón, hablándote por medio de miradas muertas, esto le destrozaba el corazón pedazo a pedazo era como si estuvieran pisando cada trozo que va cayendo sin dejar rastro. Cuando recordó algo que le dijo Bryan… **-/ ****Ahora ve y díselo, no tendrás otra oportunidad…lo perdiste una vez no dejes que suceda lo mismo de nuevo…no permitas que la misma triste historia los atormente otra vez /-** …así era debía terminar con esto, ya no soportaba ver allí de ese modo tan deplorable a Yuriy y si él era el único que lo podía salvar, aunque mas no sea como un amigo, lo haría, no importaba el precio.

Con la frente en alto y con sus pensamientos en orden se acerco a Yuriy hasta estar a una distancia corta, pero alejada. Lo observó un rato y luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama para verlo mejor pero este no lo veía, seguía contemplando la nada del cielo el volar de los pájaros y las grandes nubes sin prestar atención.

- Yuriy, yo quiero…quiero pedirte perdón -. No hay respuesta.

- Yuriy, ¿Tiebié jarashó? (¿Estás bien?) -. Sigue en silencio.

- Entiendo, no quieres verme…te comprendo…quien querría hacerlo después de lo que te hice…no se como pude ser tan estúpido…por favor aunque sea di algo lo que sea, no importa si es un reproche pero deseo oír tu voz otra vez…no soporto esta indiferencia…no quiero ver un cuerpo sin alma…di algo por favor… -.

Yuriy, aunque no le hablaba le miro pero en su mirada ya no estaba la persona que solía ser ya no estaba presente el joven de ojos brillantes como la luz, no estaba solo dejo oscuridad sus ojos estaban nublados y confundidos al parecer había llorado pero por que hacerlo, si tenía un motivo pero él nunca lo demostraba de ese modo dejaba que todas sus penas desaparecieran en el frío hielo, que se congelaran y se volvieran piedra para poder olvidar…olvidar todo lo que una vez odio…lo que odio, para renunciar a una ilusión vacía y sin sentido…poco a poco se fueron desgastando sus alas y se quedaron destrozadas con cada intento de poder volar…volar para ver el sol y eso ya no era posible toda consecuencia tiene su perdón pero ahora era diferente ya no había escapatoria de aquel tétrico y frío pasado…

-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/- (**Pov's mente de Yuriy** se oye chistoso XD) -/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-

.-/- No debes ser tu el que sufra, deja que los demás te teman…que le teman al lo que en realidad importa…deja que tu furia fluya junto con el odio esparcidos en cuerpo y alma…olvida, olvida lo que es el amor la amistad el afecto el cariño, todas esos sentimientos estúpidos que te confunden y te encerraron en una celda de desesperación…basta del dolor basta de la amabilidad…no tienes por que soportar…tienes que odiar, y odiar como nunca antes…resígnate a la justicia…ya no hay perdón…los hombres dejan que la lujuria tentadora del poder los domine y eso les hace pagar el pecado que se come sus almas y esencias dejando cenizas de un recuerdo vacío…del pasado que quieres olvidar…pero yo no te dejare…yo te amare ven conmigo y juntos partiremos a un mundo en el cual no haya mentiras…donde yo te haré mío y tu me obedecerás…y harás lo que yo quiera que hagas…no temas mi ángel…mi hermoso ángel caído…que has caído en mis manos para pertenecerme a mi y solo a mi… -/-.

-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/- (**Fin del Pov**) -/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-

- Yuriy, se que no me quieres escuchar, hablar ni menos ver…por eso te pido que no sufras más…mi estancia aquí se agota y pronto me iré…pero solo quiero que sepas que tu no estas solo en esta batalla, que nunca termina…esta interminable batalla en la cual yo seré tu escudo y te defenderé por siempre mi querido Yuriy…mi ángel… -. Luego se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en su frente para ir hacía la puerta.

- ...Espera…espera… -. Dijo en voz baja. Esto hizo que Kai volteara a verlo y ahí estaba él sonriéndole como antes como cuando eran niños, sus ojos brillando esos diamantes le brillaban a él. El joven bicolor se vio envuelto en una densa atmósfera de encanto y luz eterna la cual se apoderaba de toda la oscuridad para así formar una sola, ambos juntos otra vez era lo único que pensaba el ojisrojos al ver como Yuriy le sonreía de un modo dulce y sutil a la vez, un maravilloso sueño del cual ninguno deseaba despertar.

- ...Kai, yo también lo siento… -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Quiero disculparme...por ser...tan débil… -.

- Pero Yuriy… -. Se tira a sus brazos llorando - tu no debes disculparte…soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo…tu eres lo más importante para mi…y nada cambiara jamás eso…nada jamás…ni los confines del tiempo podrá separarnos… -.

- Kai… -. Yuriy le miraba, como una madre a su hijo, acariciando su cabellera mientras el bicolor sollozaba en su regazo - no debes llorar ya te lo dije, tienes que ser fuerte…donde esta el poderoso Kai líder de los Blade Breakers, el equipo que nos venció… -. Luego sintió que Kai se tranquilizaba un poco para quedar dormido en sus piernas y Yuriy al ver esto se hizo hacía atrás dejando que el ojisrojos descansara sobre su pecho como un niño pequeño mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente su cabeza - mi lindo Kai…te quiero… -.

Se quedaron durmiendo cuando Bryan estaba apunto de entrar Boris lo detuvo.

- Necesitan un tiempo a solas… -.

- Oh…si entiendo… -. Se van silenciosos tal como vinieron.

'Cielos creo que ahora se porque esos dos se quieren tanto'. Pensó Bryan antes de irse y mirar hacía la ventana de la habitación de Yuriy y sonreír.

…Yuriy…Yuriy…solo falta muy poco…muy poco…

'-'-' Continúa…'-'-'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

CHAPI CORTO:P que además creo que estuvo HORRIBLE espero las criticas -.-U pero Ah que lindo ñ-ñ (**K:** ah que cursi ¬¬) ¬¬! Perro. Bueno donde iba ah sip -.- el chapi estuvo si muy cursi lo acepto mi realmente no sabe que le sucedió (**Y:** o.o comiste mucha azúcar?) si puede que sea eso /escondiendo el pote de helado y caramelos con chocolate/ si eso (**B:** -.-U) ejem MONJE NEGRO ja!...Ja, ja! xD bueno y que serán las palabras provenientes de la mente de Yurisito-san o.Ó mmm bien ya veremos que es lo que pasa y que wonito Kaicito-sama llorando ñwñ ta lindo y pus por lo de que le voy a cambiar el titulo al fic bien eso es... /sale el sonido de tambores/ -.-U es.../siguen los tambores/...es...U...(**K:** ya mierda dilo de un maldita vez ¬¬!) bueno ya -.-U si se lo cambio n-n para el siguiente chapi van a haber cambios y ya van a ver ((leer)) cual es el nuevo titulo BLEEE :P y mi se larga chaito n.n...

-:-/-:-:-/-'-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-'-:-/-:-:-/-

**Dedicada a mi 'Espiritu del viento'**

"**El amor es algo que solo ocurre una vez en la vida"**

**Zei mi amor espero disfrutes el fic n.n**

-:-/-:-:-/-'-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-'-:-/-:-:-/-

Cualquier cosa solo dejen un review o svidaniye drugs!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:.**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-


	6. Nieve y màs contratiempos

Haber que les parecen los cambios n-n no es mucho pero en fin xD

**_.-Bey Blade (F-Challenging)-._**

_**-Ayanai: **Jaja ¿si verdad? a Bryan lo hice demasiado PU... xD y Tala pues el se paso en serio (bueno me pase yo x) y Boris, el psicólogo realmente sabe hacer su trabajo (por algo uno le paga ¿no? ��U) xP y bueno los hice a todos TODITOS OOC XD pero en este chapi hay LEMON/RAPE o�o see espero y te guste, a ti y a GabZ si les gusta -.-...pus a mi tb XoX..._

_**-GabZ:** Holis amiga del alma nOn (oye pregunta, pregunta mí ¿puede ser tu hermanita menor o.o? XDU) como sea oh si SHAMAN KING ¡Amidamaru posesión de alma! xP pero ahora es ¡Wolborg posesión del chacras! xD Yuriy esta posesionado O.o El Exorcista –o- (Talita gomita ese liquido verde que en algunos lugares es mostaza pero este es gomito y todos gomitan JAJA ¿ya vieron Scary Movie? xD xP) WACALA x.ó..._

_**-Zhena Hik:** Si el capitulo anterior no dice casi nada, pero se revela un poco sobre la voz que llama a Yuriy con tanta insistencia. Y esta demasiado cursi y melodramático T-T DIOS QUE ME PASA igual tanx por el rr n.o..._

_**-Tsugumi Chan:** Oh vaya rr largo O.o realmente no esperaba uno así de largísimo como el tuyo, además que se nota que le pusiste dedicación n-n y oh CIELOS ¿de veritas esta tan encantador para ti este fic? O.O mera jaja es que no creí que te gustara de ese modo tanx por halagarme nn me haces sonrojar en serio...y ¿Qué solo les los fics K/Y o Y/K? jeje a mi me gusta la pareja esta linda así que te parece tan perfecto xD bueno sip le voy a seguir y digamos que este fic va a ser un **POCO **largo eso si u.u xP..._

_Advertencias: Yaoi Shounen ai Yuriy algo OOC, Lemon/Rape �? (Personaje inventado)/Yuriy (Violencia, violación, sangre, mucho angst y etc, etc, etc)._

**_Capitulo 6: __Nieve y más contratiempos_.**

Luego de que Yuriy tuviera que ser internado le dieron de alta y pudo salir, aunque bajo seguridad medica por que no se sabía si podía volver a tener problemas similares en el futuro. Por su parte Kai estaba más feliz que nunca.

¡Genial, ahora que saliste del hospital pasaremos más tiempo juntos -. Le dijo Kai muy sonriente.

Tienes razón, es más, la fiebre desapareció por completo…y me siento mucho mejor -. Le dedica una de sus más bonitas sonrisas. Kai se sonroja.

Y… ¿Qué haremos ahora?... -.

Pues estaba pensando que si podríamos jugar bey blade…tanto tiempo encerrado en ese lugar hizo que me aburriera como nunca -.

Bien, pero no crees que eso te hará mal…recuerda que acabas de salir del hospital, debes cuidarte -.

Oye, se cuidarme bien…no te preocupes, estaré bien…ahora vamos, el tiempo vuela -. Se va caminando delante de Kai con muchas energías.

Se van directo al ala de entrenamiento. No hay nadie en el lugar aparentemente por que es día libre, después de todo los estudiantes se merecían un descansó.

Bien ¿Ti gatóv? (¿Estás listo?) -.

Da -. Asiente.

3, 2, 1… ¡Let it rip¡ -. Lanzan los bey blades.

Comienzan la batalla y al parecer esta era muy pareja después de todo las bestias de ambos eran de elementos opuestos esa si seria una buena batalla. Los dos blades se atacan uno al otro sin dar una sola oportunidad, Yuriy deja la ofensiva y se dedica a proteger su blade. Y con cada embestida el ataque de Kai se hacía más potente y arrollador, lo tenía arrinconado. Wolborg iba a quedar fuera del bey estadio, pero sorpresivamente dio un ágil movimiento de lado a lado que dejo a Kai desconcertado y con temor de que pudiese perder, y aunque sea Yuriy el que batalle contra él no tendría piedad.

Poco a poco ambos blades siguen persiguiéndose uno al otro y sus ataques son más fuertes hasta que ya no lo soportan más y las bestias salen de sus bits de poder para atacar. Dranzer podía volar y eso le daba una gran ventaja cuando el lobo de Yuriy le lanzara su ataque ventisca pero esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo al pelirrojo, además el ya sabía como poder lograr que Wolborg atacara al fénix de Kai sin que este se diera cuenta.

¡Wolborg, ataca! -.

¡Esquívalo Dranzer! -.

Ja…cayo en la trampa -. Se dijo a si mismo, casi murmurando.

De un solo salto Wolborg pudo atrapar a Dranzer con sus mandíbulas, mientras estas le apresaban las alas para evitar que volara y el poderoso fénix hacía lo imposible para liberarse pero le era muy poco posible, cada vez que alzaba vuelo se lastimaba a si mismo.

Oh, no…Dranzer… ¡Quítate de ahí! -.

Que pasa…el pequeño lobo es demasiado para el ave de fuego… -. Le dijo provocándolo con una media sonrisa en el rostro - vamos no me digas que eso es todo -.

Así que quieres jugar…yo te demostrare… ¡Dranzer flechas de fuego! -.

Ja, es inútil…ríndete de una vez…me estoy cansando de todo esto… -.

Si yo fuera tu no diría eso…mira bien a tu querido Wolborg. -.

¿Chto? -. Levanta la mirada - no es posible… ¡Wolborg, NET!... -. El blade de Yuriy es enviado a la orilla pero por poco casi cae, cuando la mente de Yuriy idea un nuevo plan – _'Con que esas tenemos no Kai…bien veamos que haces contra esto' _¡Wolborg continua el ataque! -.

¿Qué?..._'Se supone que ya debería estar acabado…pero sigue en pie…no debo perder…no lo haré'_ ¡Jamás perderé¡Dranzer ataque volcán! -.

_'Eso es, resiste Wolborg te sacare de esta amigo'_ veo que no aprendes Kai, pero esta será mi última lección… ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad, no le dejes espacio y sigue con el ataque Wolborg!...es hora de decir adiós Kai… -.

Eso jamás… ¡Dranzer contraataque! -.

Libera tú fuerte ventisca Wolborg -.

Luego una inmensa luz brillante se libero en todo el centro de entrenamientos. Poco a poco ambos fueron despertando y se dieron con que sus blades estaban fuera del bey estadio y ambos seguían brillando pero por unos segundos después sus bestias regresaron a ellos. Pero el empate no fue lo único que sorprendió a Kai sino también que al despertar por todo el viento que corrió allí a causa del choque entre Dranzer y Wolborg al parecer el cabello de Yuriy se quedo sin su habitual posición, este estaba colgando a los lados de su cara y se veía algo largo; le llegaba hasta su pecho o quizá un poquito más y algunos mechones caían en su cara haciéndolo ver muy…lindo, esto provoco que Kai se sonrojara otra vez.

Hey, esa fue una estupenda batalla…Kai¿Kai chto s toboi? (¿Kai que te pasa?)... ¿Tiebié jarashó? (¿Te sientes bien?)... -. El bicolor reacciona.

Ah, si estoy bien… -.

Te vez algo raro¿te pasa algo?… -.

¿Algo, no que podría ser… -.

Pues estas muy rojo ¿tendrás fiebre? -. Le toca la frente y Kai al sentir tanta suavidad se cae totalmente rojo ante la mirada preocupada del pelirrojo - Kai háblame¿qué te pasa?…Kai… -.

... -.

Kai despierta… -.

...Ah¿q-que paso?… -.

Creo que te desmayaste, dime ¿Por qué estabas tan rojo?… -. Le pregunto con inocencia esto hizo que Kai tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Bueno es que tu…tu… -.

¿Yo¿yo que, dime… -.

Es que tu cabello… -.

¿Mi cabello, qué tiene? Me veo mal -.

No, no es eso, es que te vez…tan lindo así -.

Ah…spasiba -.

Es que nunca te vi con tu cabello suelto…aunque me gustas como seas -.

Ay, no me digas eso o sino tendré fiebre otra vez -.

Luego de terminar la batalla y que esta quedara declarada como empate ambos se sonrieron y se fueron de allí.

-::::::::::::::::::::-

Hey, Hiwatari ¿te conseguiste una novia o que? -. Le preguntaban otros chicos de por ahí (**H: **u) intentando provocarlo - hey te hablamos… -.

Kai por su parte hizo caso omiso.

Hola linda chica… -. Le dijeron a Yuriy cuando **por accidente** le tocaron su bien formado trasero (**H:** XD péguenme bien), provocando que él se sonrojara y arqueara su espalda puesto que le recorrió un intenso escalofrío.

Oye¿que diablos te pasa?…oh, debí suponer quienes eran, Anton, Yegor. -.

Los conoces -. Kai lo mira de reojo.

Digamos que es una larga historia, pero cambiando de tema…para empezar no soy una chica y además �¿quien te crees para tocarme de ese modo! -. Le dijo Yuriy cuando volteo a verlos, al parecer muy enfadado (**H:** nñU quien no).

Oh, izviniet (perdón)…no sabíamos que el lame botas de Boris aparentara ser una chica…jeje, aunque... -. Le mira de pies a cabeza - ...te ves muy sexy y ese pantalón ajustado si que te ayuda… -. Le dice en un tono sensual arrimándosele un poco, algo que incomoda a Yuriy y hace poner más que furioso a Kai es más hasta parecía un perro rabioso al oír eso (**H:** XD).

Yuriy…vamos, se hace tarde -. Le dijo Kai mientras le sujetaba el brazo.

¿A donde tan rápido, Kai…solo queremos hablar con el sexy pelirrojo que te acompaña…o que… ¿estás celoso?… -.

Ignora lo que dicen y se lleva a Yuriy pero justo cuando se iban Yegor se acerco y tomó al ojiazul por la cintura logrando que este se espantara.

Oye no te vayas…nos hace falta algo de diversión…o mejor dicho alguien para divertirnos -. Y al decir esto le tomó la barbilla y estaba apunto de unir sus labios cuando fue apartado de un puñetazo propinado por el ojisrojos dejando al ruso pelirrojo algo asustado y a Yegor tirado en el piso enfurecido al igual que Anton. De repente Kai lo agarra por el cuello de su chaqueta oscura y le mira con fiereza.

Más les vale a ti y a tu amiguito no tocar ni un solo cabello de Yuriy me escuchaste, mi paciencia es muy pobre pero como hoy estoy de buen humor no voy a perder mi día en golpear esa asquerosa cara que tienes… -. Lo suelta - váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión… -. Los mira con una furia inmensa que los espanta y se van.

Kai… -.

Yuriy, nunca más te involucres con esos tipos…oíste -. Le dijo volteando y tomándolo de los hombros a la vez que sus ojos de fuego le penetraban el cuerpo.

Esta...bien... -. Aún estaba algo asustado.

Bien, no quise asustarte…pero es que esos dos… -. Yuriy lo calla colocando uno de sus blancos dedos en los labios del bicolor.

Entiendo, no me tienes que decir más… -. Le sonríe - pero ahora vámonos, quiero estar contigo en la habitación…sabes… -. Con solo decir estas palabras a Kai se le pasaron muchas ideas por su mente que le hicieron ponerse muy rojo pero **trato** de disimularlo.

Bien vamos. -.

Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto que compartían juntos abrazados en la cama, pero **aún** con ropa. Los dos se transmitían calor mutuamente pero Yuriy recibía más por estar en los brazos de Kai, además era su fénix de fuego que con sus enormes alas lo protegía de cualquier peligro. Mientras Yuriy era un manso cachorrito en sus manos, era su cachorrito, su luz.

Kai… -.

Dime. -.

Ahora¿qué haremos?… -.

Hum… -.

Ya sabes…respecto a lo nuestro. -.

Ne znayu (no lo se)…pero lo que si se es que no te abandonare…eso no…solo espero que mi abuelo no me mate por esto. -.

Oh, es cierto -. Se levanta.

¿Chto proishodit? (¿Qué pasa?) -.

Olvide pedirle una cosa a Bryan…no te preocupes en un momento vuelvo -. Le da un dulce beso en los labios y se va. Kai solo ve por la ventana.

_'Cielos¿donde estas Bryan?…no me agrada cuando tengo que ir por aquí…siempre a estado oscuro…ay no me queda de otra'_ -. Va por lo intrincados pasillos cuando algo, o más bien alguien pone su mano sobre su hombro y Yuriy se sobresalta.

Tranquilo, soy yo Anton… -.

¿Qué quieres ahora? -.

Nada, oye no tienes que enfadarte no te haré daño, es más acabo de discutir con Yegor sobre lo de hace un rato…eso que hizo estuvo muy mal. -.

Mmm_…'me da mala espina'_ bien como sea ¿que quieres? -.

Ah, se me olvido decirte…Boris quiere hablar contigo sobre no se que cosas, creo que sobre un experimento o algo así. -.

Ah, gracias. -. Dijo desilusionado, puesto que siempre lo quería a él para sus asquerosos experimentos, además el viejo pervertido lo hacía para verlo desnudo en ese maldito tubo de ensayo.

Bien yo te llevare…ven es por aquí -.

Pero, debo hablar con Bryan. -.

No te preocupes el también esta ahí. -.

Vaya eso lo cambia todo…entonces vamos. -.

Anton lo dirige hasta donde **supuestamente **le esperaba Boris, pero sus intenciones eran otras y la primera parte de su plan dio resultado, él solo sonrió de una forma sombría y llena de maldad mientras Yuriy le seguía por atrás _'A donde diablos me esta llevando, creo que no tuve que escucharlo pero sus palabras parecen ciertas, me arriesgare'._ Con esto último en mente Yuriy se fue con la sospecha.

Oye, vamos a ver a Boris o a ¿reconocer todo el perímetro? -. Le pregunto en forma burlona.

Despreocúpate, ya casi hemos llegado -. Le dijo tratando de no arruinar el plan.

Bueno. -.

Bien, aquí es…tu primero -. Le dijo esperando a un lado de la puerta al mismo tiempo que esta se abría.

_'Mmm, tengo miedo y siento algo raro…pero que es, bien si entró lo sabré…aquí voy'_ -. Avanza hacía la puerta cuando se detiene al observar el nerviosismo de Anton - ¿Anton, te sucede algo? -.

¿Qué, no…estoy bien, entra. -.

(Lo mira con suspicacia). – Como sea. -.

Al entrar, todo se veía como una habitación normal con un escritorio una mini biblioteca con libros viejos y una cama. Luego de poner un pie dentro las luces se apagaron y Yuriy se vio envuelto en una densa oscuridad, cuando pudo divisar un par de ojos brillantes y sintió un tremendo terror al ser apresado por un par de fornidos brazos, que le sujetaban su cintura y brazos.

Bien, bien, bien…veo que mi plan dio resultado…y como esperaba, tu eres tan ingenuo que caíste en la trampa…ahora eres mi presa lobito… -. Le dijeron ese par de ojos brillantes que a la vez se veían malignos.

¿Q-qué quieres d-decir?... �¿Qué es todo esto!... -. Pregunto asustado. Anton prendé las luces.

Todavía no lo descifras…Anton no lo dejes escapar -.

Da. -.

Pero Yuriy fue más rápido e intento salir por la puerta al darle un rodillazo en el estomago a Anton y este se quedo tirado en el suelo mientras el pelirrojo intentaba por todos los medios abrir la puerta, pero para su mala suerte no se dio cuenta de que la cerraron con seguro antes de que lo tuvieran donde lo querían. Yegor reía al ver los patéticos intentos por lograr salir, de Yuriy, después de todo es como él mismo lo dijo el lobo cayó y ahora era presa de sus cazadores.

¿Por qué diablos no abre? -. Se preguntaba a si mismo al ver que le era imposible.

Oh¿que buscas?… ¿acaso es esto? -. Le muestra la llave y la arroja por la ventana ante la mirada aterrada de Yuriy, sabía que esa era su única escapatoria pero se fue por la ventana y ahora estaba en manos de esos tipos.

Ups, se me resbaló -. Le sonríe sarcásticamente.

Maldito…déjenme salir ahora mismo -. Les dice alterado.

Eso no…Anton -. El chico se levanta y lo sujeta de sus muñecas colocando los brazos de Yuriy por sobre su cabeza.

Ahora no te iras -. Le dice Anton desde atrás luego lame detrás de su oreja provocando que el pelirrojo se espantara - mmm…delicioso Yegor…ya quiero saborearlo…ja ja -. Le dijo sensualmente.

Todo a su tiempo Anton…así que Kai es tu novio o algo así… ¿o me equivoco? -. Le pregunta mientras lo ve de frente clavando sus orbes grises sobre las celestes de Yuriy, este solo mira, desconcertado.

Vamos responde -. Le dice el joven de ojos ámbar desde atrás, cuando oprime sus muñecas provocándole a Yuriy algo de dolor.

...Déjenme… -. Ordenó el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo en que cambiaba su mirada a una fría. En eso Yegor se le acerca y le toma el mentón para que lo viera.

Vamos, no seas aguafiestas…aunque eso no responde mi pregunta…pero no importa ahora harás todo lo que nosotros te digamos -. Le dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, acto seguido lamió su mejilla.

...NO… -. Grito el pelirrojo.

Jm…deja de hacerte el difícil…aunque me excita cuando haces eso -. Lo besa salvajemente y Yuriy cierra sus ojos tratando de no ver - mmm, tienes razón Anton…es todo un festín. -.

Hey, ahora quiero probar yo -. Dejo sus muñecas para depositar sus manos alrededor de su cintura y comenzar a masajear, por su parte Yuriy sentía una gran repulsión al sentir que esas manos se esparcían por su cuerpo, pero esto no incomodaba para nada a los jóvenes que disfrutaban de todo el cuerpo de Ivanov.

...Ah…déjenme…basta…maldito bastardo... -. El pelirrojo trataba de zafarse del abrazo que le daban esos dos, pero estos por estar tan perdidos por su belleza lo estaban asfixiando y Yuriy se sentía mal, muy mal.

Queremos sentir esa suave piel sobre nosotros…lo disfrutaras…y tu piel va a arder -. Le decían seductoramente en sus oídos pero Yuriy no quería escuchar solo quería salir de ahí y ver a Kai.

_'...Kai...'_

-::::::::::::::::::::-

¿Qué fue eso?.._.'sentí como si un aire frío se colara por la puerta…a de ser mi imaginación…y Yuriy no vuelve…pero dijo que estaría con Bryan, cero que no debo preocuparme…dormiré un rato'_ -. Luego de pensar esto Kai cayó en un profundo sueño mientras la nieve fría caía en forma de copos que bailaban en el cielo.

-::::::::::::::::::::-

Yegor y Anton ya no soportaban y Yuriy lo supo al ver el abultamiento entre sus piernas, el pelirrojo se aterro al ver eso estaba ahí sentado en el piso, con su ropa todavía, pero sudando y rojo. No de excitación sino por que su fiebre había vuelto y en aumento. Los otros dos lo veían allí esperando con sus piernas cerradas suspirando y con sus ojos cerrados dejando que su sudor recorriera sus mejillas rojas mientras susurraba que lo dejaran ir, pero no hicieron caso y continuaron con el recorrido de sus lenguas por su cuello para luego quitarle su chaqueta blanca y su camiseta azul y poder continuar en su pecho dándole mordiscos que eran muy fuertes y dejaban marcas de irritación tras de si ante las palabras del ojiazul.

...No más…ya no quiero… -.

Deja de quejarte y coopera… -. Le decía Yegor mientras abría la bragueta de Yuriy y su mano pasaba por su miembro - ya estas a nuestra merced… -.

Hmmg…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…ya…basta…no…ahhh…hmmg… -.

Sigue gimiendo…me encanta oír tu voz tan sensual y provocativa…mmm -. Le separa las piernas.

Quiero probar. -.

Adelante, Anton -. Se dan un beso metiendo sus lenguas ante la mirada perdida del pelirrojo, luego se separan y Anton baja hasta estar frente a la entrada de Yuriy y mete tres dedos.

AAAAHHHH!...jvatit (basta) -. Grito Yuriy al ser invadido de ese modo, le dolió y más por que Anton se los metía más y más logrando que Yuriy gimiera de dolor.

Oye no creo que sea virgen. -.

En serio… ¿quien habrá sido?… -. Le dijo al oído al ojiazul este solo abrió grande los ojos.

Creo que ya se. -.

¿Kai? -.

Mmm…tal vez -. Decía moviendo sus dedos con fuerza lastimando a Yuriy.

¿Qué te parecería si le preguntamos? -.

¡NET!...no lo hagan…haré todo lo que me pidan, pero… -.

Todo lo que queramos…es una oferta tentadora…aunque siempre hiciste lo que quisiéramos… -.

Bien pero ahora quiero que él nos de placer -.

Tienes razón… -. Ambos comenzaron a desabrocharse sus pantalones ante Yuriy provocando que un miedo atroz lo invadiera.

Abre esa linda boquita…cachorrito -. Le dijo Yegor cuando su miembro hizo contacto con la mejilla del ojiazul y este solo sentía asco no placer.

¡Vamos ábrela! -. Le dijo el de ojos grises cuando tomo su mentón y obligo a Yuriy a abrir la boca pero al parecer era demasiado fuerte y se negaba a acceder, después de todo aún estaba conciente.

Te haces el de rogar no…Anton -.

Da -. Él de orbes ámbar se acerca le mira burlonamente y mete nuevamente sus dedos logrando que Yuriy abriera la boca al sentirlo así. Yegor no espero más e introdujo su miembro rígido dentro de la boca de Yuriy, este solo sentía como ese asqueroso placer le invadía no era el mismo que sentía cuando lo hacía con Kai ahora era diferente se veía obligado a tenerlo.

Mmm, delicioso…ah…tienes que afilarte más esos colmillitos…cachorrito. -.

Hmmg… -.

Quiero que lo toques y lo sientas -. Le decía Yegor cuando agarro la muñeca de Yuriy y la dirigió hacía su miembro logrando sentir el tacto de esta.

Hmmg… -. Se quejaba Yuriy siendo victima de la humillación.

Hey, Yegor que tal lo hace. -.

...Ah…es todo un experto…mmm…ah…si, que bien… -. Luego dejo salir todo su semen dentro de la boca de Yuriy y este sentía como ese líquido caliente se derramaba por sus labios, combinado, con sus lágrimas, pues se sentía mal.

El pelirrojo dejo salir un suspiro al sentirse tan impotente ya no sentía su cuerpo y peor aún estaba desnudo y sentía como su piel ansiaba ser tocada nuevamente, y eso le producía asco.

¿Crees que este listo? -.

...Mmm, si… ¿lo harás tú o lo haré yo?… -.

Que seas tu el que tenga el honor -.

Yuriy no entendía, estaba bastante ido como para comprender sus palabras…pero ya sabía que se vendría solo le restaba esperar, esperar que esa pesadilla se volviera realidad.

Bien, hagámoslo. -.

Luego cada uno se puso en frente y detrás de Yuriy. Yegor lo levanto y se lo llevo hasta el centro de la habitación y lo puso de rodillas mientras Anton esperaba paciente lo que vendría. Sin reparar Yegor entra violentamente en Yuriy y este antes de que pudiese siquiera gritar vio como Anton le penetraba por delante. Yuriy sentía como esas embestidas iban en aumento y no eran nada amables al contrario eran demasiado desconsideradas y lo golpeaban con mucha fuerza, mientras que al hacerlo el miembro endurecido de Anton hacía contacto con su garganta dejando al ojiazul sin aire esto provoco que casi se desmayara pero por el tremendo embiste que le proporcionaba Yegor no dejaba de sentir dolor, y no podía caer y lo manifestó llorando débilmente a causa del horrible dolor que sentía.

Mmm, para...no ser virgen...estas muy apretado...cachorrito... -. Jadeaba ante los sollozos del pelirrojo.

_'…Bryan…Kai…ayúdenme…'_. Pensaba el ojiazul mientras lloraba por el dolor inmenso que sentía.

Ambos chicos disfrutaban sentir tanto placer y más si era proporcionado por Yuriy el sentir su interior tan calido y tibio y apretado; eso les enloquecía pero Yuriy se sentía deshecho por dentro y por fuera estaba siendo abusado, no, más que eso lo estaban violando y sin consentimientos sin saber el enorme daño que le provocaban al ojiazul, un daño que no seria tan fácil de reparar. Yegor y Anton se dejaron llevar por la ilimitada excitación que les provocaba el pelirrojo oírlo gemir, llorar y gritar eso era un concierto para ambos, pero por otro lado Yuriy quería terminar con esto ya no aguantaba más y dejo que todo su fluido se escurriera en la mano izquierda de Yegor, puesto que la otra tenía sujeta una soga que estaba atada a las muñecas del pelirrojo, en tanto el de ojos grises siguió su movimiento en Yuriy haciéndole sangrar y Anton hizo lo mismo que el ojiazul y eyaculo dentro de la boca de Yuriy obligándolo a tragar todo cuando Yegor sintió una electrizante oleada de placer que le provoco eyacular a él también dejando todo su ser dentro de Yuriy, para luego salir por completo de él mientras de su entrada salía un torrente blanco seguido de un rojo escarlata…estaba sangrando.

Vaya…ah, ah…eso si que fue…excitante…hiciste un buen trabajo cachorrito… -. Yuriy en esos instantes estaba adolorido muy lastimado y agotado estaba inconsciente pero sintió como era cargado hacía la cama y depositado allí sin cuidado.

Bien, nos vemos…sexy pelirrojo… -.Yegor le dio un beso descarado y Anton también luego se fueron.

Poco a poco se fue despertando esperando el no encontrarse con esos dos, para su suerte ya se habían ido. Con cuidado tomo sus cosas se vistió y salio de ahí. Al parecer Yegor tenía otra llave en su poder.

* * *

Mientras dormía la nieve caía cada vez más y más rápido los copos no cesaban y el día se puso más frío que de costumbre los pájaros ya no surcaban el cielo y este se veía muy gris.

_"…Kai…Kai, ayúdame…ayúdame…por favor…Kai…"_

De pronto interrumpió su sueño cuando sintió que un intenso escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza, algo andaba mal y lo sabía pero aún no lograba adivinar que era cuando vio como la puerta se abría lentamente y vio a su adorado ángel, por momentáneos segundos sonrío, pero esa alegría se convirtió en terror al ver que el pelirrojo no podía sostenerse de pie, como pudo llego a la habitación cayendo más de una vez en los oscuros pasillos. Kai se acerco a él lo más rápido que pudo y antes de que cayera lo atrapo con sus brazos sintiendo como el ojiazul temblaba e irradiaba en calor.

Yuriy…dime ¿Qué te paso?…contesta. -. Le preguntaba aterrado.

...Me duele… -. Dijo en un susurro pero por el quiebre de su voz no se entendió.

¿Chto? (¿Qué?) -.

... ¡Me duele!... -. Le dijo llorando muy débilmente.

... ¿Que?... ¿Qué te duele? … -.

... -.

Yuriy, Yuriy…despierta…abre los ojos, Yuriy -. Pero no reaccionaba, solo vio como se desplomaba entre sus brazos buscando calor, estaba pálido y se veía en muy mal estado.

Yuriy… -. Intento nuevamente - Yu… -. Se paro en seco al ver como salía sangre de la entrepierna de Yuriy y habían pequeñas gotas de ese liquido rojo por el pasillo, un miedo y temor inmensos se apoderaron de él algo malo le había pasado a Yuriy y eso era lo que sus sueños le decían pero como pudo ser tan tonto y egoísta como para dejar que fuera solo, eso era lo que pensaba el bicolor.

La fiebre aumentaba y al parecer no bajaría, nuevamente al hospital, eso lleno de furia al ojisrojos. Bryan llego como pudo y fue a ver a Kai este no lo recibió muy bien.

... ¿En que diablos estabas pensando?… -.

¿Qué? -.

¿Qué diablos le hicieron a Yuriy? -.

Yo no lo se… -. Le dijo asustado viendo como este le tomaba el cuello y lo alzaba como si nada.

No me digas que no lo sabes…entonces ¿quién le hizo esto a Yuriy? -.

¿Y c-como voy a saberlo yo?…no tengo idea, no lo vi ese día. -.

¿Qué? -.

Así es, no se que paso…por eso vine para averiguarlo -. Kai lo suelta y luego cae de rodillas al suelo.

Yuriy… ¿pochemu (porque)…pochemu?…ia ñie panimayu (no lo entiendo)… -. Decía el bicolor mientras sus ojos clavaban su vista en el suelo.

Luego recordó algo...

**_... - Hola linda chica… -. Le dijeron a Yuriy cuando por accidente le tocaron su bien formado trasero, provocando que él se sonrojara y arqueara su espalda puesto que le recorrió un intenso escalofrío..._**

**_... - Oh, izviniet (perdón)…no sabíamos que el lame botas de Boris aparentara ser una chica…jeje, aunque... -. Le mira de pies a cabeza - ...te ves muy sexy y ese pantalón ajustado si que te ayuda… -. Le dice en un tono sensual arrimándosele un poco, algo que incomoda a Yuriy y hace poner más que furioso a Kai es más hasta parecía un perro rabioso al oír eso... _**

**_- A donde tan rápido, Kai…solo queremos hablar con el sexy pelirrojo que te acompaña…o que… ¿estás celoso?… -._**

...Kai… -. Dijo quedamente Bryan.

...Si…eso debe ser… -.

¿Ah? -.

Eso es…soy un imbécil…claro… -.

... ¿Kai?… -.

...Ya se quienes fueron_…'Yegor y Anton'_ -. Fue lo primero que se le cruzó en mente. Luego salió corriendo de allí dejando a Bryan con la duda.

¡KAI! -.

Guiándose por la rabia, el dolor, el miedo, la determinación y el odio todo su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato y sin perder más tiempo fue en busca de Yegor y Anton, esos dos sabrían lo que era hacer enfadar a Kai. Todo se resumía en esos dos y en la venganza que pagarían y seria muy cara.

_'… ¿Adonde diablos se escondieron?…'_ rayos así jamás los encontrare ¡yeb! (¡mierda!) -. Luego el bit Dranzer de su blade brillo - ¿qué? _'Dranzer parece preocupado…pero ¿Por qué?…'_ Ah -. Luego se le paso algo por la mente, debían estar ahí.

Al llegar no había nadie, pero presentía que llegarían en cualquier momento solo quedaba esperar. Después de transcurrido un rato y de esperar sentado en una banca de afuera, el clima estaba muy frío pero parecía que la temperatura hubiera ascendido un poco, pero eso no importaba al bicolor en lo más mínimo, solo quería partirles la cara a esos malditos.

...Hasta que al fin se aparecen… -.

¿Ah? -. Preguntan ambos, reconociendo la voz.

Ustedes dos… ¿se les hace divertido tener que tratar como un muñeco a una persona?… -.

¿De que diablos nos estas hablando? -.

No se hagan los perros asustadizos ahora…lo se todo. -.

¿Q-qué?…no entiendo a que te refieres con esto…Anton vamos… -. Se les interpone delante de un salto, que los espanto. Pero no tanto como cuando vieron esos ojos rubí llenos de furia.

Oh, no…ustedes no se irán así de fácil…no hasta que les pague el favor… -.

...Diablos… -.

Bien¿Qué tienen, miedo?...se claramente, lo que ustedes dos, sabandijas, le hicieron a Yuriy… -.

Ah, ah…q-yo… -.

¡De esta no se escapan! -. Estaba apunto de golpearlos justo cuando la mano de Bryan atrapo el puño de Kai - ¿que diablos te pasa?…este par de basuras se merecen que los mate -.

Espera Kai…creo que hay una mejor forma de arreglar esto -.

¿A sí?... ¿kak? (¿Cómo?)... -.

...Con una bey batalla… ¿qué me dices?… -.

... ¿Eh?… -.

Así es… -.

De acuerdo…pero si gano estos mocosos despreciables jamás volverán a tocar a Yuriy¿entendido?… -.

Claro…y ustedes dos, mas les vale ir a la sala de entrenamientos…le pedí a Boris que nos reservara un bey estadio especial…así que no falten o sino yo mismo me encargare de asesinarlos a los dos… -. Se lleva a Kai.

¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención Bryan?…estaba a solo centímetros de acabar con la existencia de esos ¡bastardos!... -. Le dijo Kai muy enfurecido.

...Calmate, Kai… -.

¿Qué?... ¿y como piensas que haré eso?… -. Bryan le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

No seas tonto… -.

¿Ah?... -.

Dime ¿qué pensaría Yuriy si te escuchara hablar así?… -. Solo esto basto para que Kai se tranquilizara.

...Ah, yo… -.

Él me dijo que esta era la mejor forma de eliminar a esos dos de una buena vez por todas…además seria una forma honorable y Boris dijo que los expulsaría, si pierden… -.

¿Él dijo eso?... -.

Aja, increíble ¿no?...pero el no estará para ver si esos dos hacen trampa así que estamos solos en esto… -.

Otra vez -.

Si…al parecer, alguien se infiltro en los laboratorios y se robó las bestias bit, que estaban en proceso de desarrollo, pero el prototipo ya estaba terminado cuando los robaron…y Boris esta algo preocupado… -.

En serio, y… ¿por qué? -.

Bien, él le dijo a tu abuelo que creía que fue una persona de la abadía…después de todo dijo que el ladrón no dejo rastro ni huella y sabía la clave de acceso…no cabe otra duda fue alguien de aquí…por ello Boris decidió que el encuentro seria aquí para que nadie salga de las instalaciones y así podrían investigar con más calma, entiendes. -.

Ya veo…pero… -.

Pero ¿qué? -.

No lo se, algo me esta dando mala espina aquí -.

A sí…y ¿qué es? -.

No se…mejor olvídalo…quiero ir a ver a Yuriy…saber como esta -.

Descuida, es un chico muy fuerte…inclusive hasta a mi me sorprendió…se esta recuperando muy bien…y como va me parece que saldrá en menos de dos días, recuerda es un cyborg sin ofender. -.

Genial…aunque -.

No te preocupes, les dije a los doctores que tú te ofreciste de voluntario para auxiliarlo en la noche y en lo que le queda de estancia en el hospital… -. Le guiña un ojo y Kai asiente.

Bien, vamos Yuriy quería verte…apuesto a que se pondrá feliz… -.

Como digas. -. Se van y llegan a la habitación de Yuriy. Bryan los deja solos.

Los dos chicos se quedan en silencio un rato…

...Yo… -. Ambos se miran y desvían la cara - ...Bueno yo… -. Se sonrojan.

...S-si quieres p-puedes hablar tú… -. Tartamudeo Kai.

No, vamos dime tú -.

Insisto… -.

Claro que no… -.

Es que…bueno yo…aish, quiero pedirte perdón. -.

¿Ah?...y ¿eso por que?… -. Pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

Es que…yo… -.

No tienes que dar explicaciones…además fue mi culpa y no la tuya, yo deje que esos dos me dominaran… -. Se dijo regañándose.

Pero -.

No tienes que culparte… -.

No importa también tengo parte de la responsabilidad…además soy tu novio no lo olvides… -.

Claro que no…pero gracias igual… -.

Jeje…oh es verdad, ya no te duele… -.

No, ya no…estoy mucho mejor…recuerda soy un cyborg… -.

...No digas eso, eres tan humano como cualquier otro, lo bueno es que estas bien… -.

Luego de quedarse a charlar amenamente con el pelirrojo que tanto amaba se quedó a dormir con él toda la noche para cuidarlo.

_…Yuriy…pronto…pronto Yuriy…nuestro sueño se hará realidad…muy pronto…_

...

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

¿Qué os dije eh, chamacos u.u? hubo violación creo que me inspire mucho en eso ��U pero ya! Da igual ¿no? ustedes díganme que les pareció si estuvo fea (pero fea, fea U) o regular xD bien como sea.

Mi quiere mucho a Yurisito-san pero para eso mi lo maltrata mucho ¿no? (**K:** obviamente �� _'la pregunta parece más estupida que ella SORPRENDETEMENTE'_) cierra la boca mal agradecido ��! (**K:** O.O) bueno ya. Esos malditos desgraciados salidos de mi imaginación o.Ó al menos la más mala y la más pervertida x)

WUAJAJA todavía faltan muchas más cosas malas que lamentablemente tienen que pasar u.u así como me lo dicta la perra mente esta -.- no se enojen solo les digo la verdad y sobre ese encuentro que van a tener Kai? Contra Anton/Yegor pus creo que sería en el chapi 7 u 8 bueno en uno de esos dos.

Yuriy esta en el hospital de nuevo (¿Me pregunto como los doctores no se sorprenden? **K: **esa no es ninguna novedad ��) -.- bien espero sus reviews n.n (**K:** las amenazas tb � - �) si tb eso �� y los ladrillazos (**K:** hagan filas que para esos hay muchos -.- /aparece vendiendo ladrillos/) T-T oye espera o.ó de donde diablos sacaste los ladrillos ��U (**K:** de la otra casa que supuestamente ya van a terminar este año n-n) con razón nunca terminan x.x bien solo os pido que no me matéis...

Ah otra cosa NOOO mi voz que le paso me enferme y ahora mi no puede cantar por... ¡UN MES¿QUÈ! T.T la vida es injusta conmigo porque un solo d�a sin cantar es una tortura TOT...bueno ya me largo ��U

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:.**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_Do svidaniye drugs!_


	7. Complicaciones

Haber que les parecen los cambios n-n no es mucho pero en fin xD

_**.-Bey Blade (F-Challenging)-.**_

**-GabZ:** n.n sip soy mala con Yuriy T.T pero es así como sigue el fic además es para que se vuelva un poco más largo jaja te emocionas n-n y con eso del amor, angst, sexo, angst, cariño, angst cielos puro ANGST .O.

**-Zhena Hik:** Si ¿no? mi ser mala, mala, mala...y una ¿buena escritora? O.o de veritas me lo dices yo mera xD jaja me halagas gracias y sip ya le sigo aunque este es un chapis sin mucho que decir, solo es como un prologo del chapi 8 x.x UHHHHHH...

**-Ayanai:** Jaja n.n ya veo que las interrupciones te matan xD bien ya veras que va a pasar mi te deja para que leas el chapi 7 n-n adiosito

**-Kokoro Yana:** 1- Sip, a mi mas o menos me gusto el principio n.n 2- Esta cortito ya se T.T 3- Si ¿verdad? siempre cumplo con lo que digo xD espero que hayas leído el lemon de KxY o¬o y que me siguas el paso a los demás chapis ñ.ñU tanx por dejarme rr

**-Athenea HiwIva:** Holas n.n oh mif te parce hermoso nOn me sonrojas ñ/ñ no importa si antes no me dejaste rr si Kai/Yuriy es bello o¬o mi los adora a ese par de rusitos ñ-ñ sip lo curtieron al pobre .-.U y creo que pronto tendré más lemon no te preocupes n-n O.O TU AMAS MI FIC? ñ.ñ más halagos tanx ya lo actualizo nOn!

_Advertencias: Yaoi Shounen ai._

_**Capitulo 7:**** Complicaciones.**_

Pasaron dos días desde que Yuriy fue abusado (**K:** abusado ¬¬ ja, lee mejor las cochinadas que escribes **H:** aja - -), bien cuando se recupero por completo se decidió por pelear contra los que le hicieron esto.

Esto solo se lo dijo a Bryan, no quería que Kai se preocupara demasiado serian ya muchas presiones. Pero el ruso de ojos lavanda lo convenció de que debía informarle sobre esto a Boris y más que nada decírselo a Kai. Luego de pedirle permiso a Boris, este se lo concedió, se dirigió a hablar con el bicolor, algo que no seria tan fácil. Esta a unos pasos de él. Se acerca con cuidado.

_'Vaya sigue igual, tal vez sea por la batalla…'_-. Pensó.

Con toda la determinación del mundo se animó a sentarse a su lado y preguntarle sobre eso. No sabía como, pero lo haría aunque seria algo un poco difícil _'con el carácter que tiene quizá sea imposible que se pueda'_, pensó por última vez el pelirrojo. Kai no decía nada solo tenía la vista clavada en su blade mientras ideaba una buena estrategia.

Kai, dabri den (buenas tardes) -.

¿Ah, Yuriy, perdón…estaba tan concentrado en la batalla de mañana que no me di cuenta -.

A no, no importa…solo quería decirte algo -.

Bien, confía en mi…puedes contarme lo que sea…estas en confianza -.

Bien, es que aquí no… -.

Oh, entiendo…vamos a nuestro cuarto, te parece -.

Oh, da -. Asiente y se van. Entran y Yuriy cierra la puerta.

Entonces…de que se trata eso que quieres decirme. -.

Bueno es que yo_…'ay vamos Yuriy que tan difícil puede ser…pero como se lo digo, ay me esta mirando…no, no te pongas nervioso…concéntrate y todo va a salir bien…- -u eso creo' _-.

Yuriy ¿Tiebié jarashó? (¿Te sientes bien?) -. Se le acerca y le pone una mano en su hombro sobresaltando al pelirrojo.

O.O ¡AH, si, si…estoy bien…es que quiero pedirte un favor -.

¿Un favor?…y¿qué es? -.

Bien yo solo… -.

_-/…Kai Hiwatari se le informa que debe presentarse en la sala de pruebas, de inmediato… /-_

Oh, bien…creo que será en otro momento -.

Pero Kai -. El bicolor le da un beso en la frente y se va

Luego me cuentas… -.

Ah…_'genial todo arruinado por una estúpida prueba…bien que se le va a hacer…pero aún me queda la mitad del día, así que…daré una vuelta por ahí' _-.

Salió de la habitación y se fue a uno de los patios de la abadía, se quedo sentado pensando que podía hacer pero ninguna idea se le cruzaba por la mente en esos momento, cuando apareció **alguien**…

Vaya, vaya…miren que tenemos aquí¿kak deila Yuriy? (¿Cómo estas Yuriy?) -.

Oh, Ian hola… ¿Cómo estas?… -.

Mmm… ¿Qué te pasa?…no te vez del todo bien…no me digas que sigues con tu **resfriado **-.

Ah, no claro que no…es solo que… -.

No me digas que aún no se lo has dicho a Kai… -.

¿Qué?… -.

Eres muy tonto ¿no? -.

Y ¿cómo lo sabes? -.

Te vi, con Bryan…estaban hablando respecto a eso -.

Veo que aquí los únicos que espían no son solo esas cámaras… -. Murmuro enojado.

¿Dijiste algo? -.

No, nada…pero -.

Pero nada, lo que tu debes hacer es tratar de ordenar tus sentimientos…sino te vas a quedar ahí sentado esperando a que Kai se muera tratando de ayudarte. -.

Bien…claro eso es…muchas gracias Ian -. Se levanta y le da un abrazo y se va corriendo (**K:** ¬¬).

…Si soy lindo u/-/ú….si aja jajá aajajjaa aja jajajajaja… -. Se ríe frenéticamente.

Loco -. Dicen otros chicos que pasan y se largan.

Ahora que Ian le ayudo a aclarar mas su mente pudo pensar y ver con claridad así que se fue en busca de Kai nuevamente, pero sin éxito. Buscando por todas partes, rincones, pasillos, salas, dormitorios y oficinas el no estaba, se rindió y se fue a su cuarto.

_'…Cielos a que rincón del mundo te fuiste Kai…' __auh…que sueño tengo…mmm… 'estoy muy cansado…quien no lo estaría…el buscar a Kai si que es difícil…nunca sabes en que agujero se va a meter'_-. Se tira en la cama y se duerme.

_"…Yuriy…Yuriy…aún estoy aquí… _

_…eres tu…ya se quien eres…Kai…_

_…Yuriy, no…te equivocas…no soy la persona a la que amas… _

_…entonces…si no eres…dime por favor…_

_…soy solo una extensión más de tu ser…soy tu sombra… _

_…que…no entiendo que quieres decir…a que te refieres…_

_…buscame, y tus respuestas serán encontradas… _

_…pero donde…yo…no se…dime…dímelo…_

_…solo busca…busca en tu pasado… _

_…pero…los recuerdos se han borrado… _

_…busca y me encontraras…solo busca…esa luz… _

_…que…no puedo oírte…regresa…no te vayas… _

_…descubrirás la verdad en poco tiempo… _

_…espera…………………………………….."_

...No me dejes solo…regresa…ahhh! -. Se despierta sudando – _'es esa persona de nuevo…pero… ¿qué quiere?… ¿qué es lo que quieres?…' _-.

Se levanta con cuidado y mira a Wolborg, por alguna razón se encontraba inquieto. Lo toma entre sus manos y lo observa detenidamente, luego recuerda lo que esa voz le dijo antes de desaparecer.

_…busca y me encontraras…solo busca…busca esa luz... _

_…solo busca…busca esa luz…esa luz…_

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, algo era lo que debía traer del pasado de su mente, pero por algún motivo todo lo relacionado con su infancia se borraba al instante. Luego una persona más ingreso a la habitación asustando un poco a Yuriy.

Yuriy…pensé que dormías, por eso no vine antes… ¿qué te sucede?… -. Le coloca su mano en la frente - no, no hay fiebre -. Yuriy le mira algo confundido.

¿Por qué?… -.

¿Qué? -.

¿Por qué? ya no lo soporto más…Kai…por favor dime el por que… -.

No entiendo a lo que te refieres…explícate… -.

Es ese sueño otra vez… -.

Sueño ¿qué sueño? -.

Al principio creí que eras tu el que me llamaba… -.

Pero… -.

No es así…hay alguien más…alguien que conozco…pero, no puedo traerlo de regreso… -.

Que extraño…pero, ya no pienses tanto en eso… ¿acaso era lo que tratabas de decirme antes?… -.

Ah, no… -.

Y bien -.

Bien…yo quiero… -. La nieve caía por la ventana al compás del movimiento de unos labios que declaraban lo que se encerraba tras las puertas del silencio ante la negación de un par de orbes rojizas como el fuego.

... -.

¿Kai? -.

...No lo permitiré… -.

...P-pero, yo… -.

Eso no, claro que lo prohíbo…no dejare que sufras otra vez…ya no quiero ver tu sangre correr mezclada con el dolor de tus lagrimas y el sonido de tus sollozos en las noches de frío… -.

Es que tu no entiendes…me lo dijo…tengo que buscar esa luz para poder encontrar las repuestas a mis preguntas…y más que nada…a mi pasado…entiende, debo hacerlo… -.

¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? -.

Por supuesto -. Su voz cambio a una más firme y fría con un tono cortante.

... -.

... -.

...Bien… -.

Entonces -. Se formo una sonrisa de alivió.

De acuerdo…además se me hace difícil el decirte que no…tienes mi autorización… -.

Oh, gracias Kai… -. Lo abraza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del bicolor ante la sonrisa enternecida de este. Después antes de que entrara, Kai lo detuvo negando con su cabeza y Bryan hizo caso luego se fue ocultándose en la oscuridad de los pasillos húmedos, a través de sus muros de piedra enmohecida.

...Kai… -.

Si dime -.

...Si ganamos…te prometo que… -.

¿Ah? -.

...Podremos…**jugar** un poco… -. Soltó estas palabras con un tono sensual que excito al bicolor pero **trato** **de controlarse**, no quería lastimarlo ahora.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kai se quedo dormido junto al tierno pelirrojo que le acompañaba descansando entre sus brazos. Realmente nunca pensó en que Yuriy querría pelear contra ellos y mucho menos después de lo que esas sabandijas le hicieron, pero esa era su decisión y cuando el se proponía algo muy difícilmente podían hacerlo ceder ante tales acontecimientos. Solo se quedo pensando en como su vida había cambiado a causa de una amistad que en un principio, creyó pasajera. Pero los tiempos cambian y los corazones también; por el momento lo único que deseaba era hacer feliz a esa criatura de ojos claros piel blanca y de fogosa cabellera y lo lograría. Ya sin nada más que rememorar se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo y dejo que su mente se tranquilizara para poder crear una atmósfera de la cual nada podría estropear sus anhelos y convicciones, ahora solo importaba la pelea que les esperaba mañana después del amanecer.

_...Yuriy...recuerda...estas cerca..._

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

Oh genial otro capitulo corto pero cortito muy cortito -.-U no tenía mucha imaginación así que pues puse lo que primero que se me ocurrió ¬¬ espero que no le moleste a Zei bien cambiando el tema Yuriy sigue de OCC no se porque me gusta verlo así de cariñosito es que desde que vi una imagen donde aparecía como un bebe ñwñ se me pego el trauma xD

Y ya vieron en el chapi 8 va a haber ¡PELEA! O-ó pero no a las piñas todavía ¬ - ¬ pero igual me voy cuídense n-n...

.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:. **

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-


	8. Comienza la revancha

Haber que les parecen los cambios n-n no es mucho pero en fin xD

**_.-Bey Blade (F-Challenging)-. _**

****

**-Ayanai:** Hola n.n jaja ya viste sip me quedo muy raro o.o y ya estoy actualizando n.n con el chapi anterior me tarde a pesar de que lo que le escribí era poco -.-U mmm pues lo del lemon eso va para rato todavía tienen que pelear tanx por el rr n-n

**-Alleka:** Hola otra vez n-n o.o ¿todas la imágenes de mis fics? Bueno primero tengo que dibujarlas y lo de Tala bebe pues hice un dibujo de el así ñwñ esta Kawai mmm la propuesta es tentadora esta bien acepto pero espera a que termine de dibujarlos los paso por el escáner si es que encuentro .-.U y te las mando ¿OK? O.o no te preocupes mi tb es muy HENTAI mi manita mayor GabZ me enseño a serlo -.-U es de familia xD y ya te estoy agregando n.n

**-GabZ:** JAJA XD gracias por el review...pus me habían hablado era sobre una puta fresa snob xD pero ya ¡ya! Le entendí n.n

**-Arale D Hiwatari:** Hola chica nueva n-n gracias por dejarme review n.n ¿QUÉ! O.o ¿dices que mi ser tu modelo a seguir? xD mi esta sintiéndose muy pero muy halagada tanx por decirme eso ñ.ñ me haces saltar en una pata nOn sigue leyendo que aquí le sigo n-n

****

_Advertencias: Yaoi Shounen ai. _

_**Capitulo 8:**** Comienza la revancha. **_

Ya pasaron unos cuantos días desde lo sucedido y Kai y Yuriy se dedicaron a entrenar con sus blades, algo que les tomó un poco de tiempo puesto que por tantos retrasos de los datos sobre las actividades de la abadía, Boris se puso en campaña para volver a controlar a los chicos de recién ingreso y a los que serían los representantes del próximo campeonato, osease los Demolitions Boys. Poco o nada era lo que les quedaba de tiempo para que el día de la revancha llegara.

Durante cada entrenamiento Boris les pedía más de lo normal algo que no era muy raro de ver, pero esto no molestaba ni a Yuriy y mucho menos a Kai. Se tomaron la libertad de pasar un buen tiempo de calidad juntos algo que no desaprovechaban y más si Boris se les quitaba de encima, pero debían ser cuidadosos y no desperdiciar mas momentos, como Kai lo nombraba habitualmente sus **momentos de placer**. Bryan los cubría para que ninguno de los guardias se enterara.

El día decisivo al fin había llegado y todo se resumiría en cuanto los pájaros entonaran su canto, el amanecer de un paso para un nuevo día y la campana diera las doce. Mientras el bicolor meditaba antes del combate, el pelirrojo pensaba en como se había involucrado en todo esto y el por que de tantos sufrimientos pero eso ya nada importaba ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en aquella figura que lo llamaba ansiosamente dándole aviso de algo, algo que no entendía. Un misterio, el cual tendría que resolver.

Son las doce del medio día en la ciudad de Moscú y gran cantidad de niños se acercan al domo de batalla que se encuentra dentro de la sala de entrenamientos en la abadía, en el mismo se llevara a cabo la pelea. Mientras en otro lugar…

Yuriy… ¿Ti gatóv? (¿estas listo?) -.

Da (Si) -.

Bien, vamos…no hagamos esperar a esas basuras -.

... -. Se pone de pie y sigue a su guía. Entran al domo de batalla y ahí están ellos.

Vaya, vaya…hey, Yegor parece que los niños son muy valientes -.

Si, pero no creo que duren mucho…oh, mira ahí esta él… ¿me pregunto si vino por más? -.

Yo creo que si…hey tú -. Yuriy los ve con miedo pero lo disimula.

Si tú, más te vale el divertirnos de nuevo…jajá, jajá -. Ambos ríen pero Yuriy no se inmuta. Kai se adelanta.

Ya dejen de parlotear, veamos si pueden dejar que sus blades respalden sus palabras…o que¿me tiene miedo? -. Les lanza una mirada asesina. Estos retroceden pero se reponen y Anton es el primero en batallar.

Creo que te metiste en la boca del tigre niño -.

Solo dices eso por que no sabes a lo que te enfrentas. -.

¿Quieres ver? -. Ambos se miran con desprecio pero Anton mira hacía donde estaba el pelirrojo y este solo desvía la mirada _'así es Yuriy teme, teme a lo desconocido…ja pronto estarás a nuestra merced…nuevamente'. _

Están preparados…3, 2, 1 Let it Rip! -.

Ambos combatientes lanzan sus blades y estos chocan entre si, al crear un contacto que los envió a cada uno a las orillas del plato, pero esto no molesta para nada al bicolor menos a Anton.

Bien, veo que no por nada te convertiste en el campeón mundial -. Sonríe de lado.

Todavía no has visto nada, principiante -.

Eso lo veremos -. Enfurece.

_'Este mocoso cree que por estar dentro de este nido de ratas, exceptuando a Yuriy, piensa que me ganara…pero le espera una sorpresa'_ al pensar esto, Kai vio como Dranzer también cooperaba en todo para poder vengarse de lo que le hicieron a Yuriy. Anton era astuto, eso no era ningún secreto y esto se lo dijo Bryan, alguien que se había vuelto una persona muy confiable para el bicolor.

Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo -.

Si…y al menos yo pienso antes de hacer las cosas -.

Tenemos a un chico rudo aquí…pero yo puedo arreglar ese defecto en ti -.

Si, claro…solo que te costara el tratar de convencerme…imbecil. -.

Como quieras… ¡ataca! -.

Ninguno de los dos se tenía ni el más mínimo gramo de consideración, se atacaban y embestían con todo. Envueltos por la furia, la decisión, el rencor y más que nada el lograr ganar para poder conquistar el trono, estos chicos no daban rienda suelta ante nada. La batalla era intensa y no era solo un decir, en realidad que lo era además Yegor y Anton habían sido escogidos cuidadosamente para el próximo pelotón de cyber-bey luchadores; aunque eran arrogantes y muy confiados Boris no supo el por que de elegirlos a ellos de entre todo el grupo de estudiantes, pero después de todo ese era su trabajo y no podía desobedecer las ordenes infundadas por Voltair quizá solo fue por que ellos eran los más aptos, luego de los Demolitions Boys claro, para controlar sus nuevas bestias bits.

Anton atacaba con gran fuerza sin dejarle espacio a Kai para defenderse y menos atacar, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared.

¿Chto proishodit? (¿Qué pasa?), pensé que el grandioso Kai podría hacer más que esto…pero veo que no, ja -.

Cierra la boca…_'diablos ¿qué me pasa? Cada vez que intento atacarlo aparecen esas imágenes de Yuriy siendo violado por estos infelices ¡Yeb!… ¿qué más puedo hacer?'_ -. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, luego los abrió y vio como su blade giraba en el aire - no…Dranzer… -.

Eso prácticamente era una pesadilla estaba perdiendo y su blade estaba siendo destrozado frente a sus ojos, y él solo miraba como esto sucedía tal y como pensó que fue como atraparon a Yuriy, sin nadie para defenderse solo ante este miedo que te carcome vivo sin darte oportunidad y escapatoria, pero no todo estaba perdido Kai veía como Dranzer resistía el tremendo ataque que le lanzaba su oponente además el fiel Fénix jamás retrocedería ante un enemigo y menos si fue alguien que daño a un ser querido para su amo, eso jamás. El bicolor no sabía que pasaba pero lo que si sabía era que no se rendiría y menos ahora que podía desquitarse, y lo haría en grande.

Kai…ese no eres tú… -.

¿Qué? -. Voltea y ve que quien lo llama era Yuriy.

No eres el chico fuerte que yo conozco, demuéstrales el verdadero poder de Dranzer…yo se que jamás te vencerían, amenos que seas… ¡un cobarde!…sino piensa en lo que esta sufriendo el pobre de Dranzer, esta peleando por ti, y ahora más que nunca necesita que le ayudes… ¡reacciona o quédate ahí parado esperando a que te eliminen! -. Kai reaccionó ante las palabras del pelirrojo, él tenía razón debía ser fuerte y nunca dejar que lo vencieran sino de que servía el que esta pelea diera comienzo sería todo en vano, y eso era un de las cosas que jamás permitiría y esto era por el bien de él, de sus bestia bit y más que nada…de Yuriy.

Entiendo lo que dices, está bien jm…oye, Anton espero que te prepares por que aquí viene Dranzer -.

¿Ah? -.

¡Dranzer!... ¡libérate! -. Y cual obediente, el poderoso Fénix se hizo resurgir desde las sombras para dar comienzo a la verdadera batalla mostrando toda la hermosura de sus rojas alas cubierta por el carmín de sus plumas que queman como el fuego, y de sus ojos solo renacía el coraje que se encontraba recorriendo cada una de sus venas por busca de pelea en el campo de batalla.

En el domo se pudo sentir como una gran onda de calor invadía todo el lugar combinado con un color rojo sangre. Anton y los demás espectadores estaban más que impresionados ver tanto poder en una sola bestia bit era como un sueño echo realidad, algo poco posible pero para Kai muy fácil de lograr. El asombro duro poco en los ojos ámbar de Anton, y lo cambio por una sonrisa que se transformó en una sonora carcajada que asusto un poco a Yuriy y sorprendió a Kai, realmente no se esperaba esta reacción por parte de su atacante, pero esto no logro asustarlo ni intimidarlo como para que ese chico lo tomara por sorpresa. La batalla apenas estaba en la primera parte y ambos daban muestra de cansancio algo que era muy normal puesto que después de utilizar tanto poder no era de esperarse. Kai seguía con su ataque mortal hacía el blade de Anton mientras este solo observaba como su contrincante hacía justo lo que quería, ahora solo era un juego de espera, de espera para que su arma secreta saliera a la luz, y eso no tomaría mucho tiempo. Con cada embestida el bey blade Dranzer de Kai se fortalecía más y más. Todo estaba bien y el juego estaba a favor de Kai que no por ser su más grande ventaja, Dranzer, podría derrotar a este sujeto sin problemas pero no debía confiarse algo tramaba y era algo de lo que tendría que cuidarse las espaldas. Anton sonrío nuevamente y esto a Yuriy le molestaba un poco pero su bestia Wolborg lo hizo despertar, era bastante obvio que Anton guardaba algún secreto y lo debelaría ahora, justo cuando el blade de Yuriy brillo con más intensidad advirtiéndole sobre algo.

¿Y tú crees que así me vas a ganar?…ja, que mal chiste… -.

No digas tonterías te tengo donde te quería, y tú vas a perder -.

No me digas…pero veo que eres muy ingenuo… -.

¿Qué quieres decir? -.

Que tu derrota esta declarada niño…yo tengo algo que tu no conoces, y te mostraré de que hablo… -.

(Kai se quedo pensativo un rato y...) - No me digas que tu… -.

Luego de pensarlo bien una escena se le pasó por la mente y era sobre lo que Bryan le dijo hace unos días…

**-/…****Al parecer, alguien se infiltro en los laboratorios y se robó las bestias bit que estaban en proceso de desarrollo, pero el prototipo ya estaba terminado cuando los robaron…y Boris esta algo preocupado… **

**… ¿En serio? y… ¿Por qué?... **

**…Bien, él le dijo a tu abuelo que creía que fue una persona de la abadía…después de todo dijo que el ladrón no dejo rastro ni huella y sabía la clave de acceso…no cabe otra duda fue alguien de aquí…por ello Boris decidió que el encuentro seria aquí para que nadie salga de las instalaciones y así podrían investigar con más calma, entiendes.../-. **

_'No…entonces…' _

¿Qué pasa…asombrado, ya lo descubriste? -.

...Ustedes lo hicieron… -.

¿Mmm? -.

Fueron ustedes…ustedes fueron los que se robaron esas bestias bit -.

Bingo, diste justo en el clavo…a ti nunca se te escapa nada ¿verdad Kai?…pero será una lastima, por que yo ganaré esta batalla y aparte de quedarme con Yuriy también lo haré con tu Dranzer… -. Ante tal confesión Boris se levanto de su asiento sorprendido. Jamás hubiera imaginado que fueron ellos a quienes les dio su confianza. En tanto unos guardias estaban a punto de acabar con la batalla pero Boris los detuvo, sabía que no era bueno involucrarse en esta clase de problemas y menos si tenían algo que ver con Kai o con Yuriy, la bey batalla siguió y Boris les dijo a los guardias que gane quien gane las reglas serían las mismas no importaba si fueran Yegor y Anton de todos modos cualquiera que sea débil debe ser expulsado de la abadía y no importaba el precio.

Estás loco -.

Sigue diciendo lo que quieras, lo cierto es que yo tengo la victoria asegurada y cuando te derrote les demostrare a todos que tu solo eres un debilucho…una basura que no merece ser parte de BioVolt -.

Cierra la boca…si es verdad lo que me estas diciendo…demuéstralo… -.

Así será… ¡Deerfast ataca! -. Todos miraban expectantes la salida de la nueva y poderosa bestia bit, la cual apareció tras una luz verde grisácea que luego se transformo en una enorme bestia.

¿Qué es eso? -. El bicolor veía sorprendido.

Es un…ciervo… -. Dijo Yuriy.

Si, y será lo último que van a ver… ¡ataca mi poderosa bestia, destruye a Dranzer! -.

Con gran agilidad y fuerza de impulso el animal dio un enorme salto alcanzando a Dranzer y lo derribo haciendo que cayera a un lado del bey estadio pero no estaba derrotado, aún seguía en combate y Kai se había prometido así mismo que vencería a esos chicos por Yuriy pero también lo hacía por su Dranzer sino lo perdería y perdería a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, que tanto lo despreció. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos claros del pelirrojo, ese delicioso hielo que le atraía tanto y si perdía jamás lo volvería a ver, perdería todo…no importaba su vida ahora solo el bienestar de Yuriy y el pensar esto fue lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Luego volteo a ver a Anton quien solo mostraba una sonrisa cínica que se había dibujado en su rostro mientras Kai le vio con determinación.

Y ahora que… ¿la avecilla desea que la encierren en su jaula de oro?… -.

Yo…no…voy…a…perder… -. Sus mechones le cubrían sus ojos.

¿Ah? -. Lo mira confundido.

Escuchaste bien…yo no voy a perder…y menos ante un sujeto despreciable como tú, Anton…recuerda el Fénix nunca muere… -.

Solo tonterías… -.

¡No perderé jamás! -.

Eso quiero verlo… ¡vamos Deerfast, ataque final!... -.

Ambas bestias bit no se detienen y van directo a una colisión segura luego una ráfaga de aire seguido de un brillo intenso se alzan sobre el domo de combate mientras una gran nube de polvo, más bien una muralla cubre todo el bey estadio, incluido los bey luchadores que estaban allí.

¡Kai! -.

... Oh, cielos…_'Anton¿qué paso?'_ -.

Todos esperaban en sus asientos y no salían de su asombro al ver cuanto poder se podía evocar del interior de estas bestias era como salido de un cuento de hadas, algo irreal. Los blades seguían girando y se negaban a retroceder ante la posibilidad de ganar esta pelea. Sus golpes no paraban y Dranzer y Deerfast continuaban de pie embistiéndose uno a otro la batalla era interminable y se podía ver como algunos chicos de ahí se levantaban para dar ánimos a Kai y a Dranzer para que no cayeran. Todos estaban apoyándolo pero de un momento a otro el bicolor casi cae rendido pero no se dio por vencido, esto asusto un poco a Anton nunca se espero que ese tipo frío luchara de ese modo y menos por alguien más…era inaudito.

_'¿Por qué no quiere retroceder?…por más que lo ataque, sigue de pie… ¿acaso es tan importante esto?…no, no, yo no perderé'_ -. Pensó Anton confundido.

...Anton¿qué diablos esperas para eliminarlo de una vez?… -. Yegor esta enfadado.

Lo se, lo se…déjame hacer esto a mi modo de acuerdo…se lo que hago -. Le dice hastiado.

Bien entonces ¿por qué no dejas de jugar?…esto me esta aburriendo -.

Yo haré lo que quiera me escuchaste…créeme no perderé…lo tengo todo bajo control -.

Grrr…_'mas vale y así sea…no quiero perder esta oportunidad'_ -. Observa a Yuriy - _'pronto…pronto serás mío, otra vez'_ -.

Mientras el pelirrojo solo pensaba en la seguridad de Kai, era eso lo único que le importaba pero aún no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras…

_…Yuriy…Yuriy…aún estoy aquí… _

_…eres tu…ya se quien eres…Kai… _

_…Yuriy, no…te equivocas…no soy la persona a la que amas… _

_…entonces…si no eres…dime por favor… _

_…soy solo una extensión más de tu ser…soy tu sombra… _

_…que…no entiendo que quieres decir…a que te refieres… _

_…buscame, y tus respuestas serán encontradas… _

_…pero donde…yo…no se…dime…dímelo… _

_…solo busca…busca en tu pasado… _

_…pero…los recuerdos se han borrado… _

_…busca y me encontraras…solo busca…esa luz… _

_…que…no puedo oírte…regresa…no te vayas… _

_…descubrirás la verdad en poco tiempo… _

_…espera…. _

_…Yuriy…recuerda…estás cerca… _

_…cerca…de esa luz…. _

...Esa luz… -. Balbuceo Yuriy, en tanto en el bey estadio se llevaba a cabo una gran bey batalla; realmente buena.

Los combatientes no cesaban sus ataques era demasiado una lucha de titanes algo fuera de lo normal, muy alejado de este mundo…solo ellos lo conocían, reconocían que dentro de sus venas corría esta sangre de guerrero, lo que los hacía tener sed de más y más. El aire se torno muy tenso y la niebla se volvía densa con cada minuto que pasaba, minutos interminables…parecía una eternidad…

Ya me canse de todo esto… ¡Dranzer acaba con él! -. Y como un rayo el fiel Fénix obedeció y ataco con toda la fuerza que le restaba y el ciervo recibió este castigo soportando de modo impresionante ante los espectadores impacientes por saber quien fue el ganador de la batalla, cuando ambos blades tocaron el bey estadio las bestias se quedaron estáticas esperando, como si no hubiera un mañana…pero…Se escucha el grito de un ave…

... ¡No, Dranzer!... -. El ave se retorcía en el aire pero se negaba a volver a su bey bit.

..._'Yo gano'_…te llego la hora niño… ¡Deerfast, ahora! -. El enorme ciervo se acerco velozmente pero cuando estaba a solo centímetros de Dranzer cayó rendido y regreso a su bey blade como una bola de energía que luego explotó ante los ojos de todos los presentes y el bey blade de Anton se destruyó a si mismo dejando solo trozos pequeños y el bit esparcido echo añicos por el suelo de piedra fría. Pero el otro blade seguía girando, a pesar de haber recibido tanto daño, lo soporto valientemente; luego Dranzer regreso a su bit de poder.

...No… -.

...AAAAAHHHHHHH... -. Todos gritaban emocionados por la pelea y por el vencedor, luego el bey blade de Kai se dirigió a su mano y el bicolor al verlo descubrió que realmente había aguantado más de lo que él mismo se imaginaba tenía varias de sus partes destrozadas y su anillo de ataque y defensa destruidos pero el bit y el núcleo estaban algo raspados, solo daños menores, de poca importancia. Eso le demostró que debía volver a comenzar si es que quería vencer a Takao en el próximo campeonato.

Dio media vuelta ante Anton que se encontraba de rodillas con sus ojos abiertos abrumado por el poder de Dranzer, mientras Kai le decía:

Te dije que el ave Fénix nunca muere… -. Luego se fue con Yuriy que le esperaba con ansia y con una sonrisa de alivio y total felicidad cuando estuvo frente a él, el pelirrojo le abrazo cubriendo el torso del bicolor con su rostro, luego le vio con sus ojos un poco llorosos pero de alegría y el bicolor le sonrío (**H:** de nuevo al estilo Asakura n.n) y le limpió sus lagrimas con su mano derecha.

...Kai…yo… -.

Si, si, ya lo se…no tienes por que decirlo, lo comprendo…pero ahora es tu turno… -. Le dijo con calma, luego se desplomó entre sus brazos y la cara de Yuriy cambio a una preocupada pero lo vio riendo y suspirando, solo estaba algo cansado y dormido esto lo tranquilizó más.

Kai…Yuriy¿Kai esta bien?... -.

Da…descuida es un chico fuerte…lo conozco…hazme el favor de cuidarlo hasta que termine mi batalla, de acuerdo -.

...Oh, bien…-. Dice Bryan con Kai en sus brazos.

Yuriy se va directo al plato.

Espera -.

¿Ah? -. Se da vuelta.

...Hazlos pedazos… -. Le sonríe.

Oh, si…confía en mí -.

Ya estando frente a frente ambos chicos se ven con odio, uno más que otro, pero con una cara que asustaría a quien sea…

De acuerdo, veo que no huiste…te felicito por eso…pero es inútil que lo hayas echo, vas a perder de todas formas…ja -. Se ríe sarcásticamente, Yuriy solo ve - ¿qué pasa…por que esa cara?...bien no tienes por que hablar… -.

Una sonrisa pasa por la boca del ruso ojiazul, una llena de maldad.

Jajajajaja… -.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? -.

Jajajajaja…bien, es que me sorprende lo mucho que te estimas a ti mismo -.

Y eso ¿por qué? -.

Yo no soy lo que aparento… -.

¿Chto? (¿Qué?) -. Su aspecto maligno vuelve a ser el de siempre, Yuriy vuelve a obtener esa mirada llena de oscuridad y frialdad que en un principio y Yegor se espanta.

...Ten miedo, por que eh venido por ti… -.

Eso esta por verse… -.

Listos…3, 2, 1…Let it Rip!... -.

Los blades vuelan y se apagan las luces…

_…Yuriy…estoy aquí…aquí contigo…juntos lo superaremos… _

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bien, bien, bien ya comienza la pelea de Yuriy contra el loquito de Yegor que va a ser por demás de rara algunas ideas se me aparecieron así que trate de combinarlas todas, cuando termine este capitulo me puse a hacer el otro porque si no me olvido -.- y eso NO ME GUSTA XD bien solo llevo unas 3 hojas pero tengo una idea clara sobre lo que pasa, así que no se desesperen (al menos no aún .-.)

Y creería que en el chapi siguiente aparece la personita que le aparece a Yurisito-san cuando anda derramando baba en la almohada xP bien chaito nos vemos...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:. **

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-


	9. Contraatacando

Haber que les parecen los cambios n-n no es mucho pero en fin xD

**.-Bey Blade (F-Challenging)-.**

**-GabZ:** O.oU ya veo que hacer ¿OK? Tanx por el review algo raro pero igual n.nU

**-Ayanai:** hola n.n dime, dime O.O ¿qué sospechas? Bueno luego me dices -.-U ah y sobre lo de Bryancito-kun pues todavía no se .-. Tanx por tu review n-n

**-Alleka:** Ja ne? hablas rusito n.n mi tb (bueno no mucho pero algo es algo x) sip te considero una muy buena amiga nOn mí quiere tener muchos amigos/as ¿te gusta como escribo y soy GENIAL? ;-; de veritas ¿no me mientes? El fic te encanta ToT jaja si ya se afila la uñitas pero...no se las lavo o.ó Yurisito-san se va a tener que meter las manos en un balde de cloro y lavandina xD y así ya no te traumas te traigo (así como tb a los demás n.n) la actualización nOn Tanx por el review n.n

Advertencias: Yaoi Shounen ai.

**Capitulo 9: Contraatacando.**

-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-

Su pelea ya había comenzado y ahora lo único que resaltaba en sus pensamientos era las posibilidad de eliminar de una vez por todas ese miedo que desde pequeños le acosaba pero este temor se desvaneció cuando su guardián hizo su aparición en su vida, para darle a entender que nunca lo dejaría solo en ese mundo extraño para ambos.

Ya no había confusiones ni miedos solo estaba él y nadie más, y esta seria otra prueba que afrontar…otra prueba que superar. En sus ojos de hielo se encontraba el profundo vació de sentir inmensas ansias de acabar con todo este tormento.

Mientras los blades se atacaban sin darse tregua alguna los jóvenes se atacaban verbalmente dejando solo que sus palabras acataran la atención.

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que cedas nuevamente y te entregues a mí otra vez…mi sexy pelirrojo -.

- Cierra la boca bastardo -.

- Como eres tu quien me lo pide lo haré -.

- Yeb vas (vete a la mierda) imbecil -.

- Y pensar que fue esa la dulce boquita que sentí con mi lengua…mejor cuida lo que dices, esas cosas no van con tu sexy persona -.

- No molestes…solo estas hablando por el miedo que tienes…ese miedo que me encanta ver en mis enemigos, ese miedo deliciosos que se comen mis ojos…todo desaparece cuando el temor te inunda…y lo se bien, tu lo sientes ahora…no lo niegues -.

- Ja, asustado ¿yo, no me hagas reír…pero siempre lo has hecho…siempre dejaste que yo te dominara…veamos quien es el que tiene miedo…he visto como me ves…creo que ese temor, que según tu, dices que yo poseo te esta jugando una mala pasada -.

- Vanidoso…sabes, me cuesta creer como le hizo tu ego para entrar aquí…jm -.

- Eso lo dices ahora…pero cuando veas el poder de mi bestia querrás mejor haberte quedado muriéndote en el hospital ¡Ataca! -.

- ... ¡Ah!...'pero ¿de donde saco todo ese poder?…es imposible…entonces Kai tuvo la razón al descubrir que ellos fueron los que robaron esos bit de poder…pero no perderé esta batalla…eso nunca…' ¡Elimínalo! -.

Las chispas iban y venían, ninguno se detenía. El aire cada vez se ponía más helado y esto empeoraba la situación para Yuriy, aún estaba débil después de permanecer por casi dos semanas seguidas en el hospital y al parecer esto no era nada bueno para él. Poco a poco fue despertando y vio como los dos chicos seguían con su batalla pero sus ojos carmín se fijaron en el pelirrojo que estaba de espaldas hacía él.

- Yu-Yuriy… -. De a poco se fue incorporando.

- ...No, Kai…debes descansar, aún estas sintiendo los efectos de la pelea contra Anton… -.

- Déjame, Bryan…se lo que hago… -.

- Lo se, pero…permite que Yuriy sea el que acabe con todo esto… -.

- Pero… -.

- No te preocupes…es Yuriy, el sabe lo que esta haciendo…créeme, no habrá problemas… -.

El bicolor solo miro a Bryan con desconsuelo para después fijar su mirada nuevamente en el ojiazul, al verlo así…tan lleno de furia contenida en ese ser que él ve como alguien dulce e inocente, más con ese aire de sensualidad y que los demás dicen que solo es una maquina sin sentimientos ni emociones que no piensa en nada ni en nadie, que solo obedece ordenes para complacer a su amo, que solo quiere poder y nada más, solo eso. Pero con el es diferente, todo era diferente, era lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto, un perfecto ángel. Inclusive pensó en dejar que sus amistades se alejaran de él para estar con lo que en realidad se sentía bien, con lo que en verdad sentía calor y que le brindaba cariño y comprensión sin límite. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que esta pesadilla acabara y sus vidas dieran un vuelco diferente.

- 'Si, vamos Yuriy…yo se que tu puedes hacerlo…solo no pierdas la concentración…y no permitas que este sujeto te atormente…' -. Pensó Kai.

- Luego de esto, y por supuesto después de vencerte…te aseguro que nos vamos a divertir de nuevo…jajá... -.

- Hmf, ¿quién te dijo que yo iba a perder? -.

- Siempre me a gustado ese sentido del humor que tienes…a decir verdad todo lo que digas o hagas…me excita… -.

- Glupyí (idiota) -.

Después de ese intercambio verbal de insultos y molestas interrupciones ambos continuaron con su batalla, dejando que los blades se ladearan hacía la derecha y la izquierda y terminaran por estrellarse el uno contra el otro, y cada impacto provocaba que los bey blades se fueran directo a las orillas del estadio con la pequeña posibilidad de que quedaran afuera pero no ocurrió eso. Todos veían expectantes y llenos de energía esta pelea. Si inclusive Boris no se desprendía de la idea de que Kai y Yuriy debían ganar esto, no por el honor ni nada así sino por algo más fuerte…en esto era lo único en que pensaba el abad, mientras el pelirrojo disputaba su batalla con ferocidad y sin conciencia de saber que sucedería luego, cuando esto se prolongara más.

Las embestidas seguían y se podían ver como pequeños trozos de los anillos de ataque se iban despedazando en el aire.

Mientras los susurros del viento helado se colaban por las hendiduras.

Con movimientos sutiles y ágiles, llenos de libertad, el blade de Yuriy esquivaba todos los ataques de Yegor, quien seguía diciéndole a Yuriy sus virtudes y cualidades de manera sensual. Esto incomodo a Yuriy y provoco que Kai tuviera un ataque de histeria e ira por escuchar estas palabras indecentes y lo peor el tipo ni siquiera se avergonzaba de si mismo.

Pasaba el tiempo y esto empeoraba la situación para el ojiazul, por alguna extraña razón se sentía débil y agotado. Su fiebre había vuelto…realmente la odiaba, odiaba sentir como en su cuerpo desaparecía toda sensación de libertad y se convirtiera solo en un muñeco que soportaba este horrible dolor. No lo aguantaba, era como si se estuviera cocinando vivo y al calor iba en aumento, poco a poco sus mejillas se tiñeron de ese color rojo sangre dejando a la luz su debilidad. Yegor sonrió, su plan dio resultado…esperar a que el pelirrojo estuviera lo suficientemente cansado y luego tomarlo desprevenido, ahora solo era cuestión de espera él sabía bien que Yuriy no se había recuperado del todo…Pero el ojiazul se negaba a desistir y a arrojar la toalla para que ese desgraciado lo venciera, como Kai, él se prometió a si mismo jamás perder y menos ahora que podía defenderse después de lo ocurrido hace unos cinco días. Después de creerle semejante mentira a Anton sobre su riña con Yegor y luego que lo había abandonado…ni siquiera el sabía como se había dejado engañar con semejante farsa para darles la oportunidad de abusar de el, en cuerpo y alma, lo habían destrozado.

- Vamos…quiero ver al poderoso Wolborg en acción… ¿o que…acaso temes que le haga daño? -.

- Ya, cierra la boca…como me enfermas -.

- Si tú también lo haces…pero de sexo y pasión… -.

- Estúpido -.

- Gracias por el cumplido…pero es hora de terminar lo que comenzamos… ¡Vamos, elimínalo…Dark-Wolborg! -.

- ¿Qué?...'pero, si es mi Wolborg' -.

- ¿Esa no es la bestia lobo de Yuriy? -. Pregunto en voz alta, Kai incrédulo.

- No, te equivocas Kai…si se parece al Wolborg de Yuriy…solo que mejorado… -.

- P-pero…no es posible -.

- Oh, pero claro que lo es…acaso ¿no recuerdas a Black Dranzer? -. Pregunto ahora Yegor.

- ¿Black Dranzer? -. Repitió el pelirrojo, con el mismo tono cuestionante.

- Aja…como sabrás el Fénix Dranzer de Kai fue sometido a diversas pruebas de clonación luego que su ADN fue identificado como similar al de su dueño actual… ¿comprendes? -.

- ¿Ah? pero eso es... -.

- Bien te explicare…al igual que a Dranzer antes de que tú nacieras, a Wolborg se le hicieron muchas pruebas pero al parecer todas resultaban en lo mismo, el código genético no era compatible con ningún sujeto de prueba y terminaron por destruir todo lo referido al proyecto de la bestia bit cyborg perfecta…pero sucedió algo inesperado. Tú apareciste…Como recordaras tu madre tuvo que someterse a una inseminación artificial…claro el espermatozoide que incluyeron en tu nacimiento también contenía genes de tu padre biológico…y espera que no termino, luego de tu exitoso nacimiento tus padres decidieron dejarte a cargo de los cuidados de Boris y por supuesto de la corporación BioVolt, sin contar que eras uno de los mejores experimentos que se habían llevado a cabo…fue por esto que la abadía tuvo que distanciarse de los medios de información por que según fuentes muy confiables un espía se había infiltrado a las instalaciones e intento robar todos los planos de seguridad, del proyecto de clonación y creación de bestias bit y aclaro de tu nacimiento…pero todo resulto en un fiasco y el plan de obtener información se arruinó por completo… -. Dijo sonriendo con cinismo.

- Pero y todo esto… ¿qué es lo que tiene que ver conmigo?… -.

- Impaciente como siempre, bien te lo diré tu bestia bit Wolborg conserva ADN tuyo y no solo eso…lo que ves ahora es la perfecta clonación del Wolfborg original, es más, es mucho más poderoso… -.

- P-pero -.

- ¿Quieres saber que paso no?...bien cuando el proyecto de la creación del súper bey luchador dio resultado Boris quiso comenzar de cero e intento nuevamente crear a Wolborg si pudo osar el crear vida por medio de la tecnología y la ciencia por que no…pero no se dio cuenta de que perturbar al ciclo de la vida crearía todo un abismo sin respuestas para tu pasado y el de Kai sin mencionar el del resto de los Demolitions Boys…así como lo oyes esto es solo una trampa…una red en la que ahora estas atrapado sin poder escapar, por que al hacerlo te atrapas mucho más a ti mismo… -.

- Entonces ¿quiere decir qué…? -.

- Si, como te lo estas imaginando eres solo una parte de tu bestia bit y ella lo es de ti…jm, me sorprende lo poco que sabes sobre esto…creo que Boris cometió otro error…nunca juegues con los sentimientos humanos, acaso ¿no te enseñaron esa lección Boris? -. Le dijo Yegor mientras le miraba de costado hacía donde se encontraba el abad y este hizo caso omiso de la conversación aunque sus oídos hayan escuchado demasiadas verdades y acusaciones contra él de forma indirecta - Pero cada quien sigue su destino sin importar lo demás -.

- ...Eso es mentira… ¡es mentira…todo lo que me dijiste es mentira, mentira, mentira…no creeré eso! -.

- Sigue engañándote a ti mismo como siempre lo has hecho…es gracioso verte lleno de desesperación… -.

- ¡Yuriy! -. Le llamo una voz familiar, el pelirrojo se da vuelta con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- No creas lo que esa sabandija te esta diciendo…es solo un truco para hacerte pensar que el esta ganando…no te dejes caer, aún puedes vencerlo, yo si creo en ti… -.

- Pero…Kai… -.

- Deja de tenerte autocompasión y vuelve a la realidad este es el presente ya olvida todo lo que sucedió antes y apégate a lo que es importante ahora… -.

- ...Pero ya no se que hacer…estoy muy confundido… -.

- Si lo se, pero mírame ahora yo estoy aquí… ¿acaso estas viendo que lo que el dijo me afecto? no, entonces deja de comportarte de ese modo tan patético y vuelve al juego…solo tú puedes desatar estas cadenas que te amarran a la soledad… -.

- 'Es verdad, no tengo que temer y mucho menos si tengo a mis amigos y a Kai de mi lado' de acuerdo, lo haré… ¡Wolborg, ataca! -.

- ...Yuriy… -. Mencionó quedamente en bicolor.

- Ja, que inocente…el cachorro cree poder ganarle al poderoso lobo…me muero de la risa… -.

- Yegor…no me importa lo que me dijiste antes…ahora lo único en que pienso es en vencerte y borrarte esa horrible sonrisa de la cara… -.

- Veamos si eres capaz… -.

- 'Tu lo pediste' ¡Wolborg! -.

- ¡Dark-Wolborg! -.

Ambas bestias bit se abalanzaron una sobre otra y se quedaron atrapadas en una confrontación de dos contra dos sin escape ni oportunidades, estaban decididos a ganar sin importar lo que pase esto era personal y debía enfrentarse de algún modo y que mejor forma de hacerlo que descargando cada onza de su energía en la batalla, mientras la temperatura descendía más y esto podía verse por el termostatos.

Cada impacto era más intenso que el anterior y ninguno cedía el ataque, no se permitían caer. Cuando sorpresivamente Dark-Wolborg lanzo uno de sus ataques ventisca hacía el lobo blanco de Yuriy, y este al ver tal acción decidió mantenerse a la ofensiva por el momento sin articular ningún movimiento sabía que si se descuidaba y bajaba la guardia su bestia bit estaría en graves aprietos y él también; ahora solo debía mantener la concentración. En tanto Yegor seguía arremetiendo sin detenerse, y podía sentir como cada oleada del viento helado le calaba los huesos y llegaba hasta su ser pero esto no lo detenía, aún así le ordenó a su bestia que continuara puesto que en cualquier momento Wolborg se rendiría y perdería fuerzas para seguir así que le dio una súper recarga turbo e hizo que el blade ladeara un segundo para luego rodeara toa la orilla del plato y crear un tornado impregnado con la blanca nieve que se confundía con el pelaje blanquecino de Wolborg.

Este enorme huracán cubría por completo al cuerpo gris casi negro de Dark-Wolborg, para dejar tras de si una estela blanca que luego se convirtió en varias estacas de hielo que brillaron hasta llegar a sus afiladas puntas y Yegor dio inicio al ataque dejando que cada una de las estaca dieran contra Wolborg pero el lobo blanco dio movimientos ágiles los cuales lograron evitar que se clavaran en su cuerpo pero no vio cuando una paso rozando su pata izquierda provocándole algo de dolor pero se recuperaría no era nada grave.

- Bien, bien…creo que alguien a echo sus tareas… -.

- Deja de hacerte el gracioso quieres…lo único que da risa aquí es tu arrogancia e incompetencia Yegor. -.

- Ya no sabes como hacer para detenerme ¿verdad? -.

- Que petulante eres -.

- Ya son dos cumplidos en un día…y tu dices odiarme…no lo creo -.

- Eso quieres ver… ¡Ataca ahora! -.

- Genial, ahora el cachorrito ha sacado las garras… ¿qué sigue, vas a roer un hueso? -.

- 'Si claro, sigue entreteniéndote…luego no sabrás lo que te sucederá después' solo es cuestión de tiempo…en cuanto te descuides y pierdas la concentración caerás -.

- Sabes…lo único que me hace perder la concentración son tus sensuales curvas…mi sexy pelirrojo… -.

- 'Es hora' ¡Ahora Wolborg, es tu oportunidad! -. Con gran velocidad el lobo de Yuriy dio un giro de 360° grados a la competencia y dejo a Yegor atónito por este sorpresivo ataque por parte del ojiazul.

- ¿Q-qué paso?… ¿cómo es posible? es inaudito… -.

- ¿Qué…nunca oíste de las curvas peligrosas? -. Una sonrisa de indiferencia se formo en el rostro de Yuriy, mientras Yegor enfurecía a más no poder.

- Maldito… ¿cómo te atreves?… -.

- ¿Enojado? que vergüenza…después de tanto esfuerzo ahora estas asustado…tal y como me lo imagine eres solo un cobarde que solo alardea de puras tonterías y cuando es momento de actuar te escondes tras tus ases… -.

- Cállate… -.

- Vamos, es decir…acepta de una vez que perdiste, tú solo hablas pero dices poco…ya conoces el dicho; mucho ruido y pocas nueces. -.

- Te estas pasando Yuriy -.

- Solo digo la verdad…100 charla 0 acción. -.

- Tú te lo buscaste…no más juegos… -.

- ¿Ah? -.

- Dark-Wolfborg, muéstrale al cachorrito como se enfrenta una ventisca de verdad -.

- ¿Kak? (¿Cómo?) -.

De un segundo a otro Yuriy no comprendió lo que quiso decir Yegor con todo eso, aunque lo descubriría muy pronto…y no seria nada agradable. De pronto la bestia del castaño se paro en seco y sus ojos grisáceos oscuro, tanto o más como los de su dueño, brillaron de forma intensa y dejo que miles de dagas se formaran en el aire al mismo tiempo en que un muro de hielo se construía tras de Dark-Wolborg y este lanzaba su ataque contra el lobo blanco de Yuriy y este veía como su bestia caía e intentaba esquivar todos los ataque pero le era inútil, cualquier paso era en vano, es más se hacía daño a si mismo cada vez que lo hacía y sus fuerzas estaban cediendo al mismo tiempo en que los ojos de Yuriy se pusieron nublosos y su luz se perdió en su interior dejando solo oscuridad mientras se oía la voz de Kai llamándolo para que saliese de allí lo más rápido posible pero no hubo respuesta; sus oídos habían sido cubiertos por la niebla y sus sensaciones se opacaron…

Mientras seguía suspendido en el frío y en la oscuridad podía ver como las personas que más quería iban desapareciendo, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo e inclusive cuando Kai dejo de existir en su memoria lo único que hizo antes de que este repitiera su nombre por última vez, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla confundiéndose en la punta de uno de sus mechones de fuego para luego desvanecerse…

…Yuriy…

…ah… ¿quién eres?…

…Yuriy…no lo olvides…

… ¿olvidar?...

…debes recordar…recuerda el pasado…mira el presente…vive el futuro…

…recordar, mirar, vivir… ¿qué quiere decir eso?…

…solo tú puedes verlo…

… ¿ver?... ¿ver que?…

…tú luz…

... ¿mi luz?...

…si…trae de nuevo esa luz, para que mis alas vuelvan a crecer…

… ¿tus alas?…

…sin ellas tú no podrás volar…

…pero, yo…no quiero volar…no quiero alejarme de lo que amo…no quiero…no quiero…

…entonces hazlo…sino puedes jamás verás el sol y la oscuridad te atrapara…te hará suya…

…no quiero eso…yo solo quiero…yo quiero…

…dímelo…

…hay alguien…

…el dueño del Fénix…

…si, pero…no puedo recordarlo…ya no se quien es…

…tienes que volver…deja que tus sueños e ilusiones fluyan junto con tus emociones…

…y ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?…yo no tengo sentimientos…

…los tienes…para ello debes recordar…

…pero no veo nada…espera…ahí esta…conmigo, pero no logro oír nada…

…no puedes oírlos por que tu sabes que sucedió…cierra los ojos…siente a tu corazón…

… ¿mi corazón?…

…siente los latidos…cada sincronización…cada movimiento…

…si se oyen, débiles pero puedo oírlo…allí, es él…

…puedes sentirlo…puedes oírlo…puedes verlo…

…siento sus manos…siento sus labios…su respirar, su calor…

…te llama y te busca…debes levantar tus alas y volver…aún hay oportunidad, pero…

… ¿qué debo hacer?…lo que sea…si se trata de algo para proteger a Kai lo acepto…ya no me importan las consecuencias…

…bien…debes entregarte…todo tu ser, en cuerpo y alma…y también olvidaras a Kai…

…lo haré…y este será el último sentimiento que pierda….

Luego de intercambiar estas últimas palabras la persona que hablo esos momentos con Yuriy le abrazo fraternalmente mientras este sostenía sus manos en la túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo y su rostro se hundía más en su pecho. La persona que estaba con el era esa extraña mujer que vio antes en sus sueños, de largos cabellos azules y plateados, ojos hielo, piel totalmente pálida y con ese largo vestido blanco…

Poco a poco sintió como toda la oscuridad era desplazada de su interior, fue doloroso al principio pero si no podía soportar esto que pasaría con Kai; ahora ya nada le importaba, lo perdió todo y por la persona que más amaba…

- ...Yuriy… -. Cayó al suelo dando, uno tras otro, un puñetazo que contenía todo el dolor que podía expresar en ese momento de angustia y sufrimiento casi al mismo instante en que Yuriy abrió sus ojos y salió de ese trance para luego dejar que una luz le rodeara como un remolino que le cubría de pies a cabeza luego esa luz desapareció y Yuriy quedó de pie con su mirada en el suelo ante la mirada anonadada de todos los presentes pero más lo era por parte de Kai.

Yegor tardó unos segundos en reaccionar luego dijo:

- Vaya, si que me sorprendiste… ¿qué sucede el pequeño bebe necesita que su niñera lo ayude? -.

- ... -.

- ¿Qué te pasa, ¿no me dirás nada?... -.

- ...No… -.

Una voz inaudible se hizo escuchar en toda la sala mientras el pelirrojo seguía cabizbajo sin articular ningún movimiento, y esto asusto un poco a Yegor, pero hizo preocupar más al bicolor que dejo de recriminarse en sus pensamientos para mirar en seco a la nada y levantar la vista para observar a Yuriy…Era él, pero…había algo más…algo que no lo dejaba en paz…una sensación extraña…dolor, no…miedo, si eso era, pero…miedo a que…El solo fijar la mirada en Yuriy le estremecía, le inquietaba sin razón alguna. Ese no era el Yuriy que conocía…había algo más tras bambalinas.

Luego de unos segundos interminables el ojiazul levanto la vista, pero sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente estaban entreabiertos las sombras cubrían por debajo de sus parpados, con sus labios entreabiertos, estaba pálido y sin expresión en el rostro...

- ...Yuriy… -. Susurro el chico de cabello lavanda, cuando Kai se puso de pie y Bryan le miro atónito.

- No…no…no… -. Repetía sin cesar el bicolor negando lo que sucedía, mientras solo se podían ver sus labios moviéndose y sus mechones azul claro tapaban sus ojos dejando negrura bajo ellos.

- Oye te hablo…no te hagas el ignorante ahora y continuemos esto… -.

- ...Solo dolor…tratas de probar algo…pero tienes miedo… -.

- ¿Qué?…basta de todo este suspenso…demuéstrame lo que tienes. -.

- ...Ha cambiado…ya no tendré piedad… -.

- ¿Ah? -.

Con un giro rápido el blade de Yuriy embistió al de Yegor.

- ¿Eso es todo?… -. Pregunto risueño el ojisgris.

Luego en fracciones de segundo un trozo del bey estadio rozó la mejilla de Yegor y le hizo un pequeño corte que lo sorprendió pero más que eso lo asusto.

- ... ¿Qué, que fue eso?… -. Estaba petrificado ante el pelirrojo que no demostraba sensaciones, luego se pudo ver como una sombra se unía a Yuriy y se transformaba en una hermosa mujer…

- ¿Qué es eso? -.

- Kai, Bryan… ¿dónde esta Yuriy?… -.

- S-Spencer mira ahí…es él… -.

- ¡Qué! -. Sus ojos se abrieron de para en par, al igual que los de Ian.

- ¡No! -. Grito Boris alterado mientras sus ojos se abrían al máximo por la impresión, sabía que esto iba más allá del límite.

- ...Ya no habrá piedad… -. Decía el ojiazul mientras unos brazos cubrían su cuerpo protegiéndolo y este seguía sin expresar alguna facción en su rostro.

- Esto no puede ser bueno… -. Sintió como un intenso escalofrió le recorrió la espalda dándole a entender que nunca debió haber provocado esto…por primera vez Yegor estaba atemorizado, a esto lo habían llevado sus acciones y ya no había vuelta atrás…

- ...Solo falta muy poco…el destino esta sellado por una densa capa de niebla y caos… -.

- ...No…no -. Negaba con su cabeza mientras su rostro demostraba temor e inmenso miedo.

- ...Déjate llevar, por que así lo dicen mis palabras…ya no hay remedio…ya no hay rencor…solo una salida… -. Luego levanto su mano suavemente y al hacerlo Yegor vio como sus pies eran atrapados por el hielo y esto lo estremeció como pudo se puso de pie, con dificultad y se fue corriendo pero le fue inútil escapar el bey estadio estaba recubierto por una especie de barrera.

- ...No, déjame salir de aquí… -. Dijo exasperado mientras golpeaba la barrera con sus puños, luego sintió como un dolor punzante le recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza e instalarse allí y el castaño puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara llevándolas hasta sus mejillas y estirarlas agitando su cuerpo por todas partes. Realmente no sabía que sucedía cuando el dolor se desvaneció y Yuriy seguía de pie observando con cuidado.

- ...Acepta la realidad…vive en mi mundo… -. Su voz se oía cada vez con más ecos a su alrededor.

Con lentitud dio vuelta su cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en ese ser abrumador en realidad ya no era Yuriy, él había muerto junto con cada una de sus emociones…

- ¿Q-Quién eres tú?... -.

- ...Yo soy a quien todos le temen…a quien viste en tu niñez…quien te persiguió en tu pasado…quien cuida tus sueños…y ahora eh despertado…has perturbado mi descanso… -.

- No me digas que eres… -.

- ...Así es…soy a quien le huiste durante años de tortura… -.

Yuriy levanto la mirada y Yegor se dejo caer pesadamente mientras el pelirrojo daba dos pasos y le miraba desde arriba dejando que sus ojos llegaran hasta debajo de sus orillas…

…Shiva…

…Las luces se apagaron y luego…solo oscuridad…

…Yuriy…eh despertado…y has vuelto a mí…mi Yuriy…

-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-

O.O rayos...Genial - -u si que me pase. Bien aquí completito el chapi 9 n-n vieron que les dije apareció la señora, mujer, chica lo que sea en este capitulo y se posesionó de Yuriy O.o vaya eso no me lo esperaba de a de veras xD pero bien luego veremos que le pasa al pelirrojito lindo n.n y creo que a Kai le hace falta algo de cariñito -.- T-T (**K:** ¬¬) lo siento me deje llevar T.T bien aunque no me dejen rr no importa mi va a seguir escribiendo, si ya se soy una terca pero así es como yo hago las cosas.

Si algo me sale mal siempre quiero terminarlo n-n bien xiao...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:.**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-


	10. Un simple despertar

Haber que les parecen los cambios n-n no es mucho pero en fin xD

**_.-Bey Blade (F-Challenging)-. _**

**-GabZ:** EHMM si, si leí tus rr manita mayor o.o DISCULPAME por habedme tardado tanto T-T en verdad me siento muy mal por eso SNIF >O ! Y como ves ya regrese (sana y salva n-n) AH y la señora es que ni tan vieja parece -.- bueno no es que ame a Yuriy es solo que lo protege es como su angelito de la guarda u.u (SIP ESTA DECLARADO ¡TODOS HE DICHO **TODOS** (ya sean malos o buenos) TIENEN UNO! -.-) ehm de que Yuriy ama a Kai eso si 4 EVER 4 EVER .-. Y Yegor bueno...algo malo le pasa eso si n-n.

**1-Tala Valkov:** HOLAAAAAAA ¿chica nueva? O.o como sea AH SI ya leí LETRAS esta bien bueno nOn sobre todo el lemon quien hubiera pensado que se pudiera usar un quiosco JAJA (EN MI PÁIS ABUNDAN x) HEY calma o-o ¿de veritas te gusto? QUE BUENO nOn dices que es increíble (bueno ni tanto -/-) y si hubo violación pero en uno o dos capítulos más van a haber más y más y más >- !

**2-Tala Valkov:** O.O tu segundo rr hola otra vez n-n jeje mmm SUNSHINE me late chocolate pero no recuerdo si lo habré leído o no si lo encuentro te dejo rr ¿OK?

**-Ayanai:** DON'T WORRY HANEY n-n mi también se tomó su tiempo para actualizar así que estamos parejas aunque o.o...Tu me ganaste porque mi si se tardo harto de seguro luego me aporreas como sea EN LA TARDE O.O a mi me cambiaron a la mañana ósea ahora este año -.- y para colmo de males este es mi último año en la prepa así que ya me mandan a la universidad en el 07 que martirio TOT aunque eso ya te lo había dicho...creo -.-...y lo de Evangelion si la vi hace como 3 o 4 o 5 años o.o mi tb te quiere ver T.T

**3-Tala Valkov:** o.o EH hola de nuevo, tu tercer rr GRACIAS -.- si ya me calmó -.-U AHHHHHHHH te gusta... ¿MI ORTOGRAFIA? O-o oh good. Oye me das miedo ya van tres veces que me dices que lea tus dos fics que son tuyos uno si lo leí pero al otro no lo encuentro (FUERZA HIKA >. ) pero es que pienso que me vas a odiar porque no te tome en cuenta que algún día haya misteriosamente un atentado en mi cashita .-.

**-Sacristhia I. Oscurathy:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SACRIIIIIIIIIII >O mi te extraña u.u pero igual ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo n-n ah ¿qué soy injusta o.o¿Qué nos peleamos? Mi no entender ;-; TAS ENOJADITA CONMIGU TTOTT bueno mi va a hacer hasta lo imposible para que me quieras otra ves nOn!

_Advertencias: Yaoi Shounen ai, universo alterno y extrañas apariciones. _

_Nota: Cambio de nombres: _

_Tala I.: Yuriy Ivanov _

_Kai H.: Kai Hiwatari _

_Bryan K.: Boris Kuznetzov _

_Spencer: Sergei (apellido ?) _

_Ian: Iván (apellido ?) _

_Boris B.: Borckloff Balkov _

_**Capitulo 10:**** Un simple despertar... **_

La densa niebla continuaba su camino por los corredores y los pasillos oscuros de la abadía y algunas personas y estudiantes que no habían asistido a la batalla, que se encontraban por ahí, podían captar cada gama de tensión que se emanaba en ese ambiente frío y desolado. Mientras en el domo de bey batalla todos seguían observando expectantes lo que sucediese, después de todo ahora ya nada podría volver atrás. Yegor sentía como si un grueso nudo se hubiera formado en su garganta, no podía articular ninguna palabra para escaparse del embrollo en el que se metió, en tanto el pelirrojo seguía con la mirada perdida observando detalladamente lo que le pasaba en el bey estadio.

- ...Sergei, Iván… ¿qué hacen aquí?… -. Pregunto Boris, mientras aún no salía de su asombro.

- Escuchamos que Kai y Yuriy tendrían una batalla contra otros dos chicos…y decidimos venir…pero nos encontramos con esto… ¿qué sucedió?…y ¿qué le paso a Yuriy?… -.

- Eso es lo mismo que yo quiero saber. -.

- ...Esa mujer… -. Menciono Kai.

- ¿Mujer? -. Los tres interrogan al unísono.

- ¿Cómo que esa mujer?...explícate, Kai -. Dijo Sergei.

- ...Yuriy me contó sobre ella... -. Los mira.

- Y ¿qué te dijo? -. Habló Iván.

- Que la había visto antes…en sus sueños…desde que me fui y regrese…ese extraño sueño lo ha estado perturbando… -. Dijo entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.

- ¿Un sueño? -. Pregunta el más pequeño.

- Mmm…ah… -. Reaccionó el peliplatinado.

- ¿Qué sucede Boris? -. Le dice Sergei.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Yuriy, mencionó algo al respecto sobre ello…cuando éramos niños y lo conocí, tú ya te habías marchado Kai…él me dijo que siempre soñaba con una extraña y hermosa mujer, pero que nunca supo quien era… -. Recordaba.

- Y¿qué paso después? -. Pregunto Iván.

- Cuando le entregaron el Wolborg a Yuriy comenzó a actuar de forma rara y se mantenía distanciado de todos lo demás…y cuando intente preguntarle el porque de su cambio de actitud se quedaba sentado mirando a su blade todo el día…no decía nada…e inclusive una noche vi como estaba parado al borde de la cama y un remolino de luz lo cubría, luego mucho hielo pero esa luz era calida algo extraño, que daba miedo…después cayó inconsciente al suelo y de allí en adelante esos sueños raros y su actitud cerrada desaparecieron y volvió a ser el mismo de antes… -. Dijo colocando una mano en su mentón.

- Hasta ahora, cuando esa mujer apareció otra vez… -. Dijo Sergei.

- Bueno, pero yo todavía no entiendo nada… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Yuriy?…y ¿quién es esa mujer…? -. Curioseaba el más bajito.

- Su nombre es Shiva (1), y es otra rama de la personalidad de Yuriy -. La voz de Borckloff se oyó cercana al lugar. Todos voltearon a verlo.

- ¿Shiva? -.

- …Así que ese es el nombre de esa mujer, un lindo nombre para un espectro como ella -. Dijo levantando una ceja.

- Efectivamente Kai…al parecer Yuriy despertó el poder dormido de su bestia bit y esta cumple su papel al pie de la letra… -. Comento con su muy conocida sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Cómo que al pie de la letra?... ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -. Preguntó Kai.

- Es algo muy simple…tú como dueño de Dranzer ya deberías saberlo -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- Que si Yuriy no logra ganar esta batalla se quedara atrapado para siempre en las sombras y mi plan dará resultado… -.

- ¿Cómo que tu plan?…no me digas que tu… -.

- Así es…cuando se unan la bestia bit y el bey luchador más poderoso del mundo habré creado la fuerza más invencible del todo el mundo, es perfecto…y tu mismo abuelo será testigo de ello, fue él quien me ordenó los preparativos para la clonación de la bestia bit y de la fusión con su bey luchador…veo que Yuriy aprende rápido, su sincronización con Wolborg, eh perdón…Shiva, han dado **buenos resultados**, como lo deseaba tu abuelo, Kai… -. Dijo con cinismo y con una sonrisa ácida en el rostro ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- ...No puede ser…entonces, Yuriy… -. Cayó nuevamente de rodillas al suelo dejando que las piedras del piso helado le traspasaran las piernas como si fueran una lijadora, pero ya nada le importaba…solo quería recuperar a Yuriy, pero eso sería algo muy difícil de lograr.

La batalla seguía y Yegor no dejaba de torturarse a si mismo por la tontería que había hecho, lo primero fue intentar hacerlo enfadar pero nunca supo que esto se pasaría más allá de lo previsto; como había sido posible que todo lo que planeo con tanto cuidado y con detalles se haya ido a la basura en solo unos segundos.

Yuriy no pensaba, solo dejaba que toda la oscuridad y furia contenidas en su interior se escaparan de él para abandonar su encierro y crear un mar de caos y soledad, ni siquiera pensaba en el daño que le estaba provocando a Kai el ver esto. Tanto dolor tanto sufrimiento y todo para satisfacer a lo que ahora utilizaba como arma y escudo.

Con un sutil vaivén de su mano el blade siguió su camino y a la vez, solo en ocasiones sucesivas, desaparecía por unos instantes sin dejar rastro hasta llegar hasta el bey blade de Yegor y atacar sin previo aviso. Mientras el castaño ya no sabía que más hacer, dejar que lo venciera o rendirse o simplemente seguir con esta masacre; obviamente ninguna de esas opciones le agradaba.

A tan solo milímetros de embestirlo Dark-Wolborg aún seguía de pie con intenciones de continuar la pelea era algo extraño puesto que al parecer había heredado todas las características del Wolborg real…en tanto Shiva estaba a un lado de Yuriy y este solo veía como su blade y su bestia bit destrozaban a su contrincante con cada toque del mismo.

- ...Déjate llevar…no hay oportunidad…solo una salida… -. Repetía esta frase una y otra vez sin cesar, el pelirrojo.

- Basta, ya basta…deja de hacer esto…me rindo¿eso era lo que querías no?...bien, pero ya déjame ir… -. Le pedía un histérico Yegor.

- ... ¿Ah? …y ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?… -. Preguntó con sutileza.

- ¿Qué? -. No comprendía porque Yuriy le hacía esa pregunta.

- ...Tu no sabes nada…y ¿qué sucedió cuando Yuriy te suplicaba que lo dejaras en libertad?… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?…nada, solo mirar y disfrutar de su dolor, de sus lágrimas, de su sufrimiento, de su llanto, de su miedo, de su temor…la ausencia del alma es algo que solo se encuentra en mi jurisdicción…algo que ya no existe…un estorbo, una molestia…con ella te vuelves débil…solo lloras y sangras frente a un espejo que refleja la deshonra y maldita subsistencia de lo que no sirve…prefiero la soledad y el vacío a una persona muerta y con un alma hueca que no me da calor…y para sentir ese calor debo sentir frío…ese mismo frío que quemo mis alas privándome de volar y alejarme de las sombras… -.

- Tus palabras no tienen ningún sentido para mí -.

- ...Por supuesto que no lo tienen, porque tu eres solo algo inaceptable…eres un ser que demuestra su fortaleza tras un manto de mentiras y trampas…pero esto no quiere decir que yo sea victima de la asquerosa existencia de los mortales…simple y directo tu ya no me sirves, lograste hacerme despertar y con ello te lo agradezco…pero que sea mi odio el que te haga disfrutar de tu triunfo en las tinieblas… -. Todo lo que decía Yuriy se lo transmitía Shiva mentalmente.

Yegor solo se contiene a aceptar la verdad y con gran cuidado se pone de pie y oculta su amarga desesperación tras unos cuantos mechones que caían libremente en su frente...

- Así que…quieres jugar ¿no?...yo no soy lo que tú piensas que soy…creo que no has visto más allá de la realidad y te dejaste influenciar por la fantasía de llegar a un punto en el que ya nada te importa…ni siquiera la muerte…pero sabes, eso solo hace más divertido que yo quiera poseerte y ganar tu carne y sangre…-. Yegor levanta la mirada y su cara tiene el aspecto de una horrible aparición maligna, todos retroceden pero el pelirrojo no piensa en nada que no sea debatir la verdad y separar la debilidad de la fortaleza.

- ...No me importan tus palabras… -.

- Eso es lo que quiero ver…mjmjmjmjmjmj… -. Reía sin abrir su boca el chico de ojos grises, los cuales se contrajeron a si mismos dejando un punto muerto y sin esperanzas.

Solo frío y susurros del viento helado que cortaba la respiración de algunos era algo perceptible…

Las voces se hacían ya casi inaudibles y sus palabras eran consumidas por los oídos curiosos de los oyentes…

- ...Tus simples intentos por atacarme solo superan a tu arrogancia e incompetencia… -.

- Claro, como quieras -. Yegor aún continuaba en la mitad de la batalla con un ataque depresivo lo que le provoco crear la locura en su interior.

- ...Deja de torturarte, de reprimirte, de odiarte, de amarte…eso solo posterga la verdad en unos cuantos segundos de los que tendrás que soportar…y ese débil cuerpo no te ayudara a escaparte esta vez…ya no…quiero mi venganza…y eso será, claro…luego de que seas tragado por mi mar de confusión y encerrado en el hielo frío y cortante… -. Sentenció.

- Ya cierra la boca…deja de hacerte el interesante¿quieres?… -.

- ...Miedo es lo que puedo ver… -.

- Silencio… -. El castaño ya se había exasperado y había llegado al límite.

Mientras detrás de Yegor…

_- '¿Qué diablos te pasa Yegor?…tú nunca actuaste de este modo…ya no eres el mismo… ¿qué diablos fue lo que te hizo ese mocoso para que te comportes así?…' -._ Pensando esto último, Anton, se dirigió hacía el plato; solo un poco, con la intención de llamar a su compañero de equipo.

- ¿Qué sucede…porqué Yuriy esta haciendo esto?...no entiendo…no puedo entenderlo…no, no… ¿por qué tiene que suceder esto ahora? -. Se preguntaba el bicolor.

- De verdad ¿quieres saberlo? joven Kai… -.

- ¿Ah? -.

- De verdad ¿deseas tanto saber el porque de todo esto?… -.

- Borckloff… -. Gruño para luego plantarse frente a él y agarrarle con fuerza la solapa de su chamarra y mirarle fieramente - dímelo¿Por qué demonios tiene que pasarle esto a Yuriy?…esto no tiene sentido, si querías crear al cyber-luchador más fuerte de todos ¿por qué no fui yo en vez de Yuriy?…el no tiene que soportar esto… -. Reclamaba con furia contenida.

- ...Él fue quien así lo quiso…Kai… -.

- ¿Ah? -. Lo apresa de manera amenazadora - deja de decir mentiras…no te creo, aquí hay algo más que solo el juego de bey blade y tu estúpido proyecto… -.

- Mmm…quizás… -.

- Deja de hacer como si no te importara, se muy bien que tu tampoco querías que sucediera esto...o… ¿me equivocó? -. Le dijo cortante haciendo que sus pupilas se contrajeran.

- No…aún no lo has hecho… -. La furia del bicolor crece - ...pero créeme…esto no es un simple juego para mí…Kai… -. Le dice mientras lo aparta de sí sujetando su muñeca con fuerza provocándole al ojisrojos dolor, luego lo dejo caer libremente al suelo de piedra. Borckloff se le acerca y toma su barbilla para que le mirara - ...escúchame, hijo…yo no soy el culpable de las acciones de otros… -. Kai abre grande los ojos al sentir tan cerca el aliento del abad - ...aquí, cada uno rige su destino…ya sea este, bueno o malo… -. Lo suelta y vuelve a uno de los palcos desde donde observaba la batalla.

Kai estaba atónito ante las palabras desconcertadoras y frías de Balkov… ¿acaso realmente seria como él le mencionó, o seria tal vez algo más que debía descubrir?…pero… ¿tendría lo suficiente para lograrlo?...luego se puso de pie viendo nuevamente al pelirrojo que tanto amaba…

- ...Si eso es cierto…Yuriy…porque yo… -. Susurro en medio de los gritos de todos.

El ojiazul seguía siendo atrapado por los calidos brazos de Shiva, quien solo lo protegía de cualquier mal…

- ...Sigues hundido en la desesperación… -.

- Te dije que cerraras la boca… ¡Dark-Wolborg ataca!... -. Gritaba Yegor, bien si a él le parecía gritar por que lo hacía entre risas sarcásticas y sin sentido.

- ...Ya no tiene sentido… -. Dijo Yuriy al momento de bajar la mirada…entristecido - ...Shiva… -. La mira.

La mujer le vio con ternura, mientras asentía y se dirigía al plato…

- ¡Yegor! -. Le llamo Anton.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres ahora? no me estorbes…el niño perderá, ya lo veras… -. Voltea a verlo.

- ¡Deja de engañarte! -. Dijo al momento en que abría sus ojos llenos de irritación.

- ¿Qué?... ¿acaso no estas viendo que yo puedo ganar esta pelea?… -. Fija su vista en Yuriy.

- No mientas…se que le tienes miedo…le temes a Yuriy…él te asusta, fue por eso que lo hiciste sufrir de ese modo… -. Estas palabras turbaron a Yegor.

- Eso…no es…verdad… -. Entrecerró sus ojos por la impotencia que sentía.

- ¿Cómo que no? …si tú mismo te diste cuenta de ello cuando viste a Yuriy… -. Le dijo cortante el chico de cabello verdoso claro.

- ¿Acaso…? -.

- ¿Ah? -.

- ¿Acaso, tú… ¡también dudas de mí? -. Voltea y sus pupilas se contraen lo más que pueden aterrorizando a Anton - ...estas muy equivocado si crees que perderé contra este sujeto… -.

- Estas diciendo locuras…termina con esto de una buena vez -.

- ¿Quieres que me retire?…quizá solo es por que tú perdiste, Anton…si eso es…solo me tienes envidia por mi gran poder…pero no me importa…yo le ganare al niño…yo ganare, yo ganare, yo ganare jajajajaja -. Reía desquiciadamente mientras sus manos creaban movimientos extraños con sus dedos, sin dirección y punto final.

- ...Ya lo verás, yo le voy a ganar…y volverá a mí otra vez…ya puedo sentirlo…su deliciosa piel siendo arrebatada por mis manos…sus inocentes lagrimas siendo victimas del dolor…su llanto y sus gemidos siendo cómplices de mi placer… -. Susurraba en medio de una crisis.

- No hay forma de detener esto…ya no la hay -. La voz de Kai estaba cada vez más quebradiza y el ver como Yuriy seguía sin un espíritu en sus ojos no iban a mejorar el estado en el que se encontraba.

Shiva había entrado al bey estadio y se quedó allí parada con sus claros ojos cerrados, esperando; mientras el ojisgris seguía con un ataque de crisis luego el blade de Yuriy se detuvo y se quedo estático debajo de Shiva.

_- …Ya no debes derramar gotas de sangre y lágrimas de tus ojos…_. -...

Una voz se hizo notar ante todos los presentes y el bicolor dio dos pasos hacía el bey estadio luego se paro en seco.

- ...Pero yo no voy a llorar… -. Siguió el juego la voz del pelirrojo.

_- …Eso lo se…pero no hay otra forma…_. -...

- ...Ya no quiero llorar… -.

_- …Y no lo permitiré…no dejare que el dolor invada mi mundo y creación…_. -...

- ...No quiero… -. Su voz se convertía en eco cada vez que pronunciaba alguna letra tras otra.

Con lentitud sus ojos de hielo se abren y dejan que una corriente de viento frío entre al domo cerrando todas las salidas y así dejando a todos los estudiantes, guardias y demás encerrados y sin escapatoria.

_- …Que la multitud sea testigo de mi venganza y despertar…_. -...

- ... -. Yuriy enmudeció.

_- …Ya tan solo restan escasos momentos de vida en tu ser y en tu interior…mi pobre mortal…mi pobre ángel caído…que te dejaste influenciar por el amor de lo que en realidad no amabas…de lo que en realidad no existe en tu corazón…_. -...

- ...Ya tan solo restan escasos momentos de vida en mi ser y en mi interior…yo, un pobre mortal…un pobre ángel caído…que me deje influenciar por el amor de lo que en realidad no amaba…de lo que en realidad no existe en mi corazón… -...

Ambas frases se entrecruzaron al instante como algo predestinado, como algo que se halla dicho y echo en el pasado, pero todo era nada y solo quedaba seguir y no dejar que el tiempo se acabara. Kai no sabía que hacer, Boris solo observaba como Yuriy dejaba su cuerpo, Sergei e Iván sentían como si la garganta se les cerrara y Borckloff…Borckloff, él solo miraba y esperaba a que todo terminara de una vez…aunque le doliera por dentro…Yegor todavía seguía sin creer en la realidad y Anton, al igual que todo los demás, quería largarse de allí.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? -. Preguntó Boris.

Nadie responde, solo silencio.

- Pero ¿qué diablos les pasa…acaso no ven que si no detenemos esto todos estaremos en peligro?… -.

Boris miro a Kai, luego lo levanta y toma su bufanda por el cuello y lo mira con desesperación y furia ahogando algunas lagrimas dentro de si. Kai solo desviaba la mirada ignorando toda relación con su vida y la de los demás.

- Escúchame, Kai…esto se tiene que terminar, y ahora -. Le decía ya sin control el de ojos verdes (Boris ósea Bryan -.-).

- ... ¿Para qué?… -.

- ¿Cómo dices? -.

- ... ¿Para qué…de que sirve?…si de todos modos…ya nada será igual que antes…nada…nada… -. Susurraba inconscientemente el bicolor, quien aún seguía desviando el rostro. Mientras Boris no entendía el por que de dejar que Yuriy siguiera así.

En partes había realidad en las palabras de Kai, no podían remediar este daño y mucho menos recuperar el alma y espíritu de Yuriy…pero, por otro lado quizás había una forma en que esto se acabara sin sufrir otra vez…aunque siempre existe un pero para toda ocasión…Esto iba más allá de lo esperado, tal vez…ya ni siquiera existía la palabra esperanza, solo restaba contar cada segundo que pasaba de esa interminable angustia…

_- …Yuriy…somos uno ahora, nada ni nadie impedirá mi resurgimiento y despertar…para siempre… -... _

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

Sie el chapi 10 nOn bien en lo personal no se que decir -.- y segundo bueno ustedes deciden yo no XD antes que nada pido perdón por la PEQUEÑA tardanza (esto lo explicó aquí -.-Uu sinceramente estaba pensando en dejar mis fics y no volver a escribir nunca más, después abandonar mi MSN pero como siempre (aunque ella no se acuerde o.o) GabZ me ayudó a salir de la depresión que tenía...por otra parte aún tengo que practicar eso de lo "fantasioso" (pero igual de todos modos van a sufrir un cachito más que se le va a hacer -.-u) y todavía falta saber si Talita ya no es POSEIDO y se vuelve normal xD y otras cosas más...UFF todavía falta MUCHO

(1) Shiva: En el sur de Asía (en algunos países de allí) y creo que también en algunas partes del Medio Oriente se considera a este ser con una forma femenina, como la Diosa o mujer de las nieves (hay en algunos casos que se le llega a decir que es un ángel). PD: le puse ese nombre (porque así se llama realmente en la serie BB o.o) y porque una amiga (que conocí hace años) tiene este sobrenombre n-n (raro ¿no?)

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:. **

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-


End file.
